Among Ourselves
by ShuniYaku
Summary: Maybe their father just wanted them out of Hell for a few weeks, maybe their father thought that they were causing too much havoc. But, it seems that Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki were just sent out of Hell.
1. Bloody Dinner

Akihiko Usami flew down the halls of the dark castle as the smirk grew on his face. He could practically hear the shrieks of his brother. He sped up, because if the fun ended this early, he would just be bored again.

Nowaki Kusama quickly ran to the library, looks like his brother had done something to piss Miyagi off gain. When he reached the library, there was Miyagi standing there, an evil aura surrounding his tall vampire body.

Miyagi Yoh was so going to kill his brother. He flew past Nowaki and using his nose, he flew down the hall. He was going to get Akihiko and use his blood to pay.

Nowaki sighed and sat down at the library. His brothers are always doing crazy stuff, he walked towards the torn up books and then put them in his hands. Chanting a few words, he watched as he book fixed itself.

A few hours later, when Nowaki went into his bedroom, which was located at the highest point of the castle next to Akihiko and Miyagi's, he was surprised with a personal letter on his bedstand. The golden laced black envelope was a personal invitation from his father, the Hell King for dinner.

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, father was almost always too busy to even care about him. If any Miyagi and Akihiko was the one he was most worried about. Because he was the youngest, the throne wasn't going to be given to him, so his father didn't have to worry about preparing him like Miyagi and Akihiko.

Nowaki opened the letter and read it, the letter told him that his father wanted to meet him for dinner. His mother and father was going to be present too. Nowaki's mouth went dry, Akihiko, Miyagi and him didn't all have identical mothers. They all shared the same father but their mothers were different.

A knock came on his door, and Nowaki opened it. Akihiko and Miyagi were both standing there with the same letter in his hands. Both of them walked in and took a seat on the black sofa in Nowaki's room. Akihiko took out the letter and then held it up.

"Is this real?" Akihiko asked, it was really rare for their father to have dinner with them and all three of them and their mothers? That was extremely rare.

All three of them knew that none of them were wanted, all three of them were mistakes. Akihiko's mother is a pureblood demon, Miyagi's mother was a pureblood vampire and Nowaki's mother was a pureblood ghoul. In the world of Hell, those three were the highest class of creatures.

The three boys were known as the Golden Brothers, as they show powers that even the most powerful creatures before them didn't even show. The three were quite young too, Akihiko was only 2,800 years old which translates to roughly 28 years in human years.

Miyagi is 3,500 years old and Nowaki is 2,400 years old. To be born as the King's son, great responsibility was thrust upon them even at such a young age, Akihiko's job was the watch over the population of Hell, Miyagi's job was to watch the souls and fallen angels that were being transferred from Heaven.

Nowaki's job was to watch the flow of the River Styx which carried the souls of the dead to Hell. Another knock came on the door and Miyagi went over to open it. Reiji, which was Nowaki's personal butler came in with three suits.

"The King has requested that you wear this," he muttered before walking out the door. Nowaki picked it up and then stared at the design. It looked like something that a human would wear.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Akihiko groaned as he began to strip, Miyagi rolled his eyes. Akihiko always had to complain no matter what it was. Nowaki locked the door and then began to strip himself.

It wasn't weird for them to see each other naked, they do it all the time. Changing together that is, and when they do, they have something called the 'contest'. Basically comparing each other's dicks and seeing who's is the biggest.

Akihiko smirked as Nowaki stripped off his pants, he walked over and pulled down his youngest brother's boxers and revealed his cock. Nowaki yelped and tried to put his pants back up but Miyagi came over and smirked too.

"You grew….a lot," Miyagi said as he pulled down his boxers. Akihiko widened his eyes at Miyagi's size.

"That's freaky small…," he said disappointed. Miyagi nodded for a few seconds thinking that Akihiko said something else, then he snapped out of his trance and then grabbed his brother by the neck.

"You asshole, your's is much like a little dull compared to mine," Miyagi laughed as he grounded his hand into Akihiko's head.

Nowaki smiled and put on his suit, despite their differences and conflicts they were able to have fun with each other. When they all finally got dressed they all walked down the dark hall.

Being creatures that all live in the dark, they are able to see perfectly in the dark. When they reached the dining room, which was lit by only 4 candles, one in each corner. They all took their seats next to their mothers and their father at the end of the long rectangle table.

When they all seated themselves, they made sure not to make a word, in the Hell world, one does not speak before the eldest one in the room does. When the King cleared his throat, everyone looked up from their food.

"As you know, consuming a meal together is not something that we do often, so I would like to discuss a very important matter with you here today," he started.

Akihiko raised an eyebrow, he was getting a bad feeling about this.

"I have been thinking about this for a few years and now I think is the perfect time for you to carry out the procedure," he continued. He got up from the table and then snapped his fingers.

Immediately, a bag appeared in each of the three brothers hands. All of them were curious about the contents of the bag, and when the King said they can open it they were all confused by the things inside.

Each of them had a key, an orb that matched the color of their eyes and 10,000,000,000 dollars in check form. None of them were surprised by the money amount, but they were surprised by the mere key.

"What's this?" they all asked.

"To put it simply, you guys will be going to the human world for 1 year and 6 months, it will help Akihiko and Miyagi rule better if you understand the human ways better, at first I thought that Nowaki didn't really have to go, but since I hear from the maids about how close you guys are, I will allow you guys to go together," the King said.

All three of them widened their eyes, the human world was something they never really thought about. They never actually entered the human world before but they had heard tales about it from the fallen angels.

They say that it is a terrible place with a bright light and extreme cold weather. One main thing that they hated about the human world was, to put it simply, humans. Akihiko had watched the humans in movement before and he could see how greedy they were.

They killed each other for money and would sacrifice their loved ones for their own personal gain. Their lifespan was also extremely short. The average human could only live up to until 85 to 90 years.

"During your time there, you will all be living together in the same house, you will all have jobs and Reiji will be living with you guys to supervise you, if any chaos is caused all of you will come straight back," the King explained father. Nowaki sighed in relief, thank god they were living together. And if Reiji was there, everything would be easier and calmer for him.

"Is that all you have to say?" Akihiko asked. His mother gasped at his son's rude behavior, no one dared to talk to the King like that. The King raised an eyebrow, he was about to have his son to be thrown in the dungeons for a few couple of centuries until he decided to let it pass.

"Yes, that is all," he replied calmly. Akihiko rolled his eyes and grabbed Miyagi and Nowaki out of their seats, they exited the living room and Akihiko dragged them into his bedroom. When he closed the door, the two creatures on the bed were surprised.

"You could've gotten killed, ya know," Miyagi said as he laid down on his brother's silver bed. He yawned and then was about to close his eyes and sleep, until he realized that they were going to be living with humans.

"We're gonna be living in the world of filth!" Miyagi shrieked. Akihiko rolled his eyes and ignored his eldest brother.

"Nowaki, are you okay?" Akihiko asked, much more concerned with his younger brother.

"Yeah, I'm excited!" Nowaki smiled happily. Neither Akihiko or Miyagi were surprised, if it was Nowaki, the ghoul was able to find something to be happy about in the darkest of places.

 **Hello! So that was the first chapter and it was mainly focusing on the semes. In the next chapter, all the ukes will be making appearances while the semes won't be appearing that much.**


	2. Bear Cupcakes

Misaki Takahashi walked into his apartment complex. The apartment had 2 floors, a living room, a bathroom, 3 bedrooms and a kitchen. It had an extra room on the second floor, in which he used as a storage room.

Overall, his life was pretty nice, he had two brothers and they loved him. Hiroki Kamijou and Shinobu Takatsuki, they were his brothers. Their last names were different, due to the fact that they were not real brothers. They were all orphans and when the time came for them to leave the orphanage, they were sad, for the lady who took care of them was extremely nice.

But, the three worked their jobs and then bought the apartment. Misaki was going to university now, with Hiroki, his oldest brother as his literary professor. Shinobu was still going to high school, but it was overall very close to the university, so when lunchtime came he had special permission to go over to the university and visit his brothers.

Misaki was currently working his part-time job in which he was an editor in Marukawa Publishing, it was a really good place to work at. The president was a very kind man named Isaka, he was very let loose and had an extremely personality.

Misaki set down the groceries and then headed over to the refrigerator. He put all the food in it's place and then closed the door. Misaki was about to head upstairs and take a bath when he saw the note on the table.

Misaki picked up the note and then read it. It was written by Hiroki, " _the building manager told me that some new neighbors are moving in later tonight if you don't mind, can you bake them a cake or some cupcakes as a housewarming gift?"_

Misaki smiled and then got his apron on, if there was one thing he loved more than his brothers, it was the kitchen. Shinobu often said that Misaki has an unhealthy obsession with the kitchen. If you ever find Misaki in the house, he is either cooking or looking up new recipes on his computer.

In the house, Misaki was the one that took care of the cooking. Hiroki's job was to clean and Shinobu's job was to do the laundry and wash the dishes. Today was Sunday, Shinobu was currently out with some friends, and Hiroki had gone book shopping. If Misaki was obsessed with cooking, then Hiroki was obsessed with books.

I mean, have you seen the man's bedroom? It's an entire library! The only thing in Hiroki's

bedroom were books, his bed, a table and a chair to read the books in. Misaki got out the flour and the eggs, then the rest of the ingredients. He then added some brown food coloring to the bowl.

He decided that he would make bear cupcakes. Misaki wiped his forehead and put the cupcake tray in the oven. They would need to bake for 45 minutes, so in that times Misaki should take his time and take a shower.

Gathering his undergarments, he headed to the bathroom. He then remembered something, taking out his phone he dialed Hiroki's number. Within the third ring, his brother had picked up.

"Yes Misaki, what do you need," Hiroki said through the phone. Misaki smiled at his brother's voice, many people said that Hiroki was very violent, but when it comes to the things and people that he loves, he is, believe it or not, extremely gentle.

"Can you buy me some black food coloring from the store?" Misaki asked as he turned on the water. Hiroki replied yes and then after they exchanged a few more words, the boy hung up.

Stripping his clothes down, Misaki stepped into the lukewarm water. As the water trailed down his hair, Misaki hummed a soft tune that the orphanage mother used to sing to him. After he washed his hair and dried his body he put on his robe.

Walking out the steam filled bathroom with a towel around his neck, Misaki quickly rushed over to the oven and took out the cupcakes. Inhaling the aroma, Misaki nodded in satisfaction, he was always good at baking and cooking.

The front door opened and Misaki saw Shinobu and Hiroki taking off their shoes. He welcomed them home and then Hiroki gave Misaki the black food coloring.

"Thank you," Misaki sad before rushing off to finished the cupcakes. What kind of people will his neighbors be? Will they be nice and kind, or will they be those type of people who are nasty and mean.

Taking the chocolate wafers, he cut them into the shape of a bear ear and applied some whip cream to the end, and stuck it on the frosted cupcake. After he did a few more of those, he started to cook dinner.

Misaki took out the noodles and then boiled them. Then he got the fresh tomatoes out of the fridge. As he diced them he added the water to the pot. He then added all of the tomatoes and the spices into the pot.

As it saluted for 30 minutes, Misaki fried the noodles. Then he took 3 plates out and then placed equal proportions on the plate. As he cooked up some miso soup, he headed over to his eldest brother.

Shinobu was currently taking a bath, so Hiroki was grading the papers that his students handed into him. Misaki sat down and watched his brother. Hiroki looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Hiroki asked. Misaki was a little taken back by the tone of Hiroki's voice, but he continued to talk unless.

"You seem a bit unhappy, what's wrong?" Misaki asked. Hiroki sighed and then set down his pen. He ran a hand through his hair and then leaned back on the chair.

Hiroki was always working hard, they weren't poor, nor rich. They were just between, they had everything they needed and they were happy. But, Hiroki was the type of person who always wanted to aim higher, so he works hard to earn more money.

His dream is to take Misaki and Shinobu to America to play, since Misaki and Shinobu always talk about how they want to see the origin of iron man and superman.

"My boss, the professor, retired today and just when I thought I could be promoted from the assistant professor to the real professor, the principal told me that he had already found someone to replace the spot," Hiroki said. Misaki waited for more, thinking that Hiroki will tell him about how bad his day was.

But nothing else came, Misaki then started to laugh. Hiroki's face blushed red and then he narrowed his brows.

"What's so funny?" Hiroki growled. Misaki giggled for a few more seconds and then he stopped. He smiled at his brother and then got up.

"You work too hard, Nii-chan, you should rest sometimes," Misaki said before he headed to the kitchen and placed the three noodle plates on the table. He filled the bowls with miso soup and then he placed them on the table too.

Shinobu came down from the stairs in his pajamas and dripping wet hair. Hiroki sighed and the ruffled Shinobu's hair.

"You little brat, I always tell you to dry your hair and yet you don't, do you want to catch a cold?" Hiroki teased. Shinobu stuck his tongue out and the took his seat at the table. They said their blessings and then began to dig into Misaki's delicious cooking.

"Nii-chan, you should consider becoming a chef, this is seriously delicious," Shinobu said as he slurped on his noodles. Hiroki nodded in agreement. Misaki rolled his eyes, they literally said this every time they ate with him.

"By the way, what are the cupcakes for? It's not anyone's birthday is it?" Shinobu asked.

"We're having new neighbors, we saw them move in before. It looks like they are brothers too, although they look very different from each other," Hiroki said.

"I'll have to give them the cupcakes after dinner then," Misaki said. They said a few more words and then Shinobu did the dishes. Hiroki went to take a bath while Misaki made some finishing touches to the cupcakes.

When Hiroki came out of the shower and saw that the cupcakes were still on the table he was confused. What the hell were they still doing on the table, didn't Misaki already give them to the neighborhoods? Perhaps they were leftovers.

Thinking that they were, Hiroki picked one up and was about to bite into it before a voice stopped him.

"Nii-chan, what are you doing!" Misaki said as he headed over and took the cupcake from Hiroki's hands, he placed it on the plate and then looked at Hiroki.

"Aren't they the leftovers?" Hiroki asked. Misaki shook his head and then began to explain.

"We are going to give it to the neighbors as brothers, so we are going to give it to them together," Misaki said, Hiroki sighed and the saw Shinobu come out from the kitchen.

"Let's go give them the cupcakes, after that I need Hiroki to help me with my homework," Shinobu said as he headed out the front door. Hiroki rolled his eyes, it was so Misaki like to do something like this.

He followed Misaki and Shinobu to the front door while still in his white robe, with his dripping wet hair and a towel around his neck.

 **Can anyone guess who the neighbors are? ;**


	3. Unique Eyes

Akihiko looked at the three boys in front of him. His brothers were behind him and they were all very interested in the three humans scattered like preys in front of them.

They had just arrived at the human world through the portal and they were all very tired. Reiji was currently still transporting their stuff through the portal. Their house was pretty nice, a bit small for AKihiko's taste, but it was still very homely.

Akihiko stared at the boy in front of him, he had the brightest green eyes, that reminded him much of a bright forest and he had such brown hair. It looked irresistibly smooth too. Akihiko licked his lips, oh how he wanted to get a good taste of the boy's blood.

Nowaki widened his eye as he saw the man in front of him, what dark eyes that looked so dull yet had the liveliest spark in them. The man's hair looked so soft and Nowaki just couldn't help but reach his hand forward and stroke it.

"Oi!" Hiroki growled as he felt someone's hands touch him. He narrowed his eyes at Nowaki, Nowaki blushed and muttered sorry. He stared at his hands, what soft locks.

Miyagi looked at the boy with the grouchy eyebrows. Shinobu noticed this and then stared right back, they sort of had a little staring contest. Miyagi won by the way. But, Miyagi was still surprised at the color of the boy's eyes. They were a stormy gray. And his hair looked like the color of the finest caramel.

"Ah! We are your neighbors and these are my brothers. Hiroki and Shinobu. My name is Misaki," Misaki said. The three tall men in front of him looked at him for a few seconds. They then smiled and then all introduced themselves.

"I am Akihiko, and these are also my brothers, Nowaki and Miyagi," he said.

"I baked these cupcakes for you as a housewarming gift, I hope you enjoy them," Misaki said as he gave the cupcakes to Akihiko. When he did, their hands brushed for the littlest. Misaki didn't seem to noticed, but Akihiko could smell the sweetness of the boy's blood from when Misaki reached forward.

"If you need any help with the building, we live right next door," Shinobu said before the three walked back to their apartment. They said their goodbyes and then Akihiko closed the door behind him.

"I have found him, my next meal," Akihiko said as he rubbed his hands together. Miyagi rolled his eyes, he wasn't interested in Misaki nor Hiroki, but Shinobu excited him, what would his flesh taste like? Sweet, bitter, sour or salty? Or will be a combination of all of them?

Nowaki sat on the black couch, he looked down at his hands and rubbed them together. He still couldn't get that warm feeling out of his mind. Akihiko and Miyagi smirked as they caught their youngest brother's face heat up.

"What are you thinking about?" they teased. Nowaki looked up and then closed his mouth.

"Hiroki….he looks so beautiful for a human...and his hair was so smooth…" Nowaki gushed. Akihiko and Miyagi raised their eyebrows, while they were wondering about the blood of their next meal...Nowaki was lusting over someone? This was new.

"I rather like Shinobu, his eyes are so pretty. And his blood smelled so sweet," Miyagi said as he sat next to Nowaki on the couch. He yawned and the rubbed his eyes.

"You have terrible taste, couldn't you smell Misaki's scent when he reached over to give us the cakes? By the way, what are these?" Akihiko asked as he picked one of the cupcakes up, he looked at the interesting bear shaped thing and then took a bite out of it.

Nowaki and Miyagi looked at him, waiting for a reaction. Akihiko chewed for a few seconds and then widened his eyes. This was delicious!

"This is seriously good you guys, try it," Akihiko said as he popped another one of the cupcakes into his mouth. Misaki made a dozen, so each person could get four. Nowaki and Miyagi bit into the treat. They chewed and like Akihiko, widened their eyes when they tasted the sweet fluffy taste.

"Oi, that's mine!" Miyagi shouted as he saw Akihiko sneakily take one from his plate. Akihiko laughed and then popped it in his mouth. Miyagi growled and was about to fly over to Akihiko when Nowaki held him back.

"You can have one of mine, Nii-chan," Nowaki said before giving one of his cupcakes to Miyagi. Miyagi smiled and then kissed Nowaki on the cheek.

"I remember when Akihiko was like you, he would come to my room at night and go 'nii-chan can you sleep with me?' What happened to you?" Miyagi said as he turned to Akihiko. The man's face blushed up and then he turned away.

"Nii-chan, is that true?" Nowaki asked as he turned Akihiko around. The younger of the three was desperately trying to hold his laughs in. The only way he had ever seen was Akihiko being cool and the smart older brother.

"Lies, I tell you. Lies!" Akihiko fumed. Nowaki and Miyagi burst out laughing. Akihiko growled and then tackled both of them down to the ground. Just as they were having fun, Reiji walked with three sheets of paper.

"Your father has ordered you to take on the jobs of normal people so that you can fit into the human society, here are your jobs," Reiji said as he handed out the papers to the three.

"Yes! I'm a doctor! I am good at taking care of people," Nowaki said happily. It seems their father has picked jobs that every one of them liked or flavored.

 _ **To Nowaki: My youngest son, your job is a doctor. If you haven't learned yet, that is the human term for soul carer. Your job is to take care of fallen children who have hurt themselves. It seems that humans have gotten more suspicious of the supernatural activities going around Earth, so please do be careful.**_

 _ **To Akihiko: My second son, your job is a writer. That is the human turn for spell writer. You will write stories in the erotica and romance section, since that is the section that humans tend to enjoy the most. You will have an editor coming tomorrow, I was informed by Reiji that it would be a boy. I hope you enjoy your stay in Earth and be sure to not cause chaos with Miyagi.**_

 _ **To Miyagi: My oldest son, your job will be a literary professor. It is the human term for arts teacher. You will teach children that range from 18 to 22. You will be teaching in a university that is near the house and the hospital that Nowaki will be working in. You will have an entire staff working under you, from what I found out, the Dean of the university is a very easy-going man. I do not want you to be fighting with Akihiko and I want you to be on your best behavior these 18 months.**_

The three read their letters and then they each smiled at their father's kind words at the end. Their father was a busy man, but they all knew down in their hearts that their father loved them.

"If you all remember, your father gave you all an orb that matches your eye color, that will be your way to return to Hell. if you lose it, you will not be able to return to Hell until we find another way to open the portal. Now, it is vital you do not tell anyone about your true identities, for over the past few centuries humans have created a weapon called 'holy water'. It will burn our skins and if enough gets on us, we can possibly die," Reiji explained.

"What about food? We just ate something called cupcakes, can you buy them for us?" Akihiko asked. Reiji sighed, what childish children. He smiled and then nodded.

"If it is what you want, then I will have them for you. And for blood supply, we have bagged blood in the fridge. It is separated into 7 types of blood. A+, A-, A, B+, B-, B and O. A is the most bitter one, so I think Miyagi-sama will enjoy that, B is just in the middle, so Akihiko-sama will drink that one and O is the sweetest, Nowaki-sama will drink that," Reiji explained.

"If all three Master desire, then you can all enjoy human food. However, we can not drink water. We may touch it, but we may not consume it. However, humans have sodas, coffee, and juice," Reiji said as he poured a brown substance in three cups. He set it in front of the three and then they all took a sip.

Nowaki's face cringed up in disgust as he spit it out. What a disgusting bitter flavor. Reiji smiled, Nowaki did always enjoy sweeter foods. However, Akihiko had a completely different reaction, he quickly gulped it down and then he dried Nowaki's cup.

Miyagi rolled his eyes, his brother was overreacting again. He slipped it calmly, it had a nice aroma, but it didn't taste that good.

"That is what humans call coffee, it is suppose to give them a temporary boost to their energy," Reiji explained.

After Reiji explained some more, the three were free to go. Reiji was living with them and he would act like the housewife. He has been to the human world before, and he understands everything better than most supernatural creatures did.

Akihiko went straight to sleep while Nowaki stayed up. The room was very uncomforting, due to the fact that the moon seemed to shine straight in his face. He didn't like the moon, he preferred the sun. Nowaki got up and went to Miyagi's room. He knocked and then he went in.

"Can I sleep with you?" Nowaki muttered. Miyagi smiled, it was like Akihiko all over again. Miyagi got up and then got his pillow. He grabbed Nowaki's hand and then they went to AKihiko's room.

They both knew how deep of a sleeper Akihiko was, so they were careful to not wake him. They both crept onto the bed and then fell asleep. All three of the had king-sized beds, so they all fit nicely.

When Akihiko woke up in the middle of the night, he was surprised. But he didn't mind, this reminded him much of his younger days when he would sleep with his two brothers all together. When they got older and their responsibilities grew, they spent less time together, but when they did spend time together, they made sure that time went as slow as possible.

Akihiko snuggled closer to the two figures besides him and then fell asleep.


	4. Hidden Figures

Misaki, Shinobu, and Hiroki walked through their apartment door. Misaki sat down on the kitchen table and smiled happily. His neighbors were nice after all. Hiroki sat down on the table next to Misaki and yawned, he had work tomorrow and he needed to get some sleep, but he couldn't help wonder about how softly Nowaki's hand stroked against his hair.

For Misaki, the way that Akihiko looked at him send chills down his spine. It felt so wrong, yet in the midst of it, Misaki wanted to see more of Akihiko. The man's violet eyes and his silver hair that was illuminated by the hallway light, it all seemed perfect to him.

And Shinobu, the boy was completely overtaken by the desire to kiss Miyagi's soft lips. All three sighed and then they all laughed. Hiroki smiled and then got up. He ruffled both of his brother's hairs before heading to bed.

Misaki walked to his bed, tired, he was very energetic before and he felt that he could've stayed up a little bit late, studying for his test. However, just as he entered his bedroom, he felt as if though all his energy was sucked away from him.

Within seconds of climbing into his bed, Misaki felt his eyelids close. As blackness took over him, he fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

Everything was peaceful and Misaki was having a peaceful sleep until he felt the cold hands trail up his nightshirt. His eyes jolted open and he tried to move, but he was frightened, with two things. He was unable to move his body and he couldn't see.

"Stop!" Misaki shouted to whoever it was that was touching him. Misaki flinched when he felt a cold finger rub against his perk nipple. Misaki cried out in pleasure, he was innocent and was not yet exposed to the dirty world of pleasure.

The hidden figure smiled, what fun. If all humans were like this, pure and innocent, then maybe Earth would be a better place. He slowly brought his mouth to Misaki's mouth and gave it a long hard kiss. Misaki froze when he felt something slippery slip into his mouth. His entire body was so hot.

Moving down to his neck, the person stopped at Misaki's neck. Licking the sweet spot first, it sucked on it. Misaki felt tears of pain and pleasure as a hickey was slowly being engraved on his neck. Teeth grazed hardly against his skin and Misaki screamed when he felt a pair of fangs sink into his neck.

The figure placed his hands over Misaki's mouth, making Misaki's once loud screams only muffled. Sucking the sweet blood out of Misaki's now slowly growing white skin, the figure found it extremely hard to stop.

However, when Misaki's skin slightly dropped in temperature, the hidden one knew that it was time to stop. He licked Misaki's neck and Misaki felt the pain go away. It was almost as if the wet saliva had licked his wound.

Trailing wet kisses down Misaki's small yet slender body, his hands roamed into Misaki's boxers. Misaki's eyes widened, he couldn't see but he was sure he felt a smirk being bestowed upon his body. Misaki suddenly felt scared.

When tears dropped down Misaki's face, the figure's hands stopped and then pulled Misaki's shirt and pants back up. Placing a kiss on Misaki's cheek, a white light flashed through Misaki's vision and the figure was gone.

Misaki could see again and he was free to move his body, his hands flew to his neck, expecting to find two bumps and two scars. But to his surprise, there was nothing, not even a bruise.

Slapping himself, Misaki thought to himself if everything that happened was just an illusion or a dream. But why would he have such a dirty dream. As he glanced down at his pants, Misaki was introduced to a huge bump.

The hidden figure's hands, kisses, and touch was all still so familiar to him. Misaki blushed as he slipped his hands down to his pants. Slowly, ever so softly touching himself, Misaki moaned as he felt pleasure cover his dick and his mind.

Misaki reached down with his other hand and then grabbed his balls, squeezing them, Misaki realized that more pleasure was being added. Misaki stopped as he felt something build up.

It was as if he needed to pee, but Misaki didn't want to wet himself, so he stopped his lewd actions. However, the built up feeling was still not leaving his body, so Misaki decided to go and take a bath. It was about time for him to wake up anyway, he had a morning class today.

As Misaki gathered his undergarments and covering his erection with his hands, he walked out of his room. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes were closely watching him the entire time, from his framed window. The figure jumped off of the tree branch and smirked to himself as he ran towards his destination. So Earth was not as boring as he thought it was.

Misaki shivered as he felt the cold water drip down his back as he stepped out of the shower. His erection, or as Misaki called it 'bump', had gone away and he was putting his clothes on. Blow drying his hair, Misaki decided what to do for breakfast and what to make for the bento boxes for lunch.

He would just make some grilled salmon rice, pickled vegetables and fried tempura for the bento boxes. Some eggs rolls and rice for breakfast with some nato. He had ran out of miso stock the other day, so he would need to buy more of that once he comes home from school.

Speaking of school, Isaka had asked him to come to his office when he had time, it seemed he had something he wanted Misaki to do for him. After Misaki dressed himself in some jeans and a white hoodie with a bear on it, he went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Before he was going to open the fire, Misaki remembered something, his brothers. In his entire house, Misaki was the only one who was a morning person. Shinobu hated being woken up in the morning and Hiroki was a very deep sleeper. Not even an earthquake can wake him.

Walking up the Hiroki's room, Misaki flipped the blue blanket off of Hiroki's body and the man twitched his eyebrows. Hiroki rolled into a ball and continued sleeping. Misaki rolled his eyes and then sat his brother up, taking Hiroki's face in his hands, Misaki slapped both cheeks twice.

"Misaki, I told you to stop doing that," Hiroki growled as he finally opened, well, semi-opened his eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, how else will I wake you up?" Misaki asked as he walked out the door and into Shinobu's room. The boy was sleeping peacefully and not with his eyebrows scrunched up. Misaki sighed, Shinobu would be angry with him and then he would be grumpy all day again.

"Shinobu…." Misaki started. Shinobu shifted in his sleep but, made no move to get up. Misaki narrowed his eyes.

"Shinobu," Misaki said a little more firmly, the boy opened one eye.

"Must I wake up?" he asked, Misaki rolled his eyes, what kind of question was that. Must you eat every day?

"Can't I just skip breakfast?" Shinobu groaned, he was awake the entire night trying to study for his test due to the fact that wasn't paying attention to most of his lessons due to his law class homework.

As a child, Shinobu was sexually abused by his father. When the police found out, his father, who was a smart man when he wasn't a drunkard and overtaken by lust, defended his case fully. When Shinobu found out that there was a lawyer willing to do defend his case for free, he was overjoyed.

That meant that he could possibly get out of his father's grip. The lawyer's name was Risako. She had the kindest voice and she even bought him ice cream when she was done with the case. She had won and when the police found the sex toys that Shinobu's father used on him, they were revolted.

Shinobu, who was behind them at the crime scene felt extremely embarrassed. Shinobu was then sent to the orphanage and met with Hiroki and Misaki who had similar pasts. Hiroki was left by his mother or father on the doorstep of the orphanage one day and then lady had no choice but to take him in. But Hiroki was extremely smart and was no trouble for the care lady.

Misaki actually had a good family. Until his brother, Takahiro died in a car crash and then his parents' personalities' completely altered. His father became abusive and would hit Misaki whenever he felt like it. And his mother, his mother was even worst, she would just sit in the velvet armchair and watch as Misaki's back was being slashed open by the cruel whip held in his father's sinful hands.

From that day, Shinobu had sworn that he wanted to be like Risako one day and save people's lives. Innocent people who were being accused, abused and manipulated.

Shinobu got up and then followed Misaki out the door. As Misaki cooked the breakfast and prepared the lunch boxes for his brother and him, Shinobu and Hiroki were bickering about who should have the bathroom first.

Shinobu got it first because he had the puppy dog eyes that Hiroki couldn't resist. Hiroki growled and let the boy go first. After all the business was done, the small yet happy family of four sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

 **I really couldn't imagine Takahiro being the one abusing Misaki, so I changed the positions of him and his parents, causing Takahiroki being the one to die and Misaki's parents to hit him. For Shinobu' case, I couldn't fit Risako anywhere else in the story. For Hiroki, I was going to write Haruhiko as part of his story, but I figured that would be weird so I just wrote him as an abandoned child.**


	5. Boiling Rage

Misaki waved goodbye to Shinobu as he and Hiroki walked through the university gate. Misaki walked towards his friend, Sumi after waving goodbye to his brother.

Hiroki was going to meet the new professor and then prepare his material for his next class. Walking through the office door, when Hiroki walked in, he was surprised to find someone familiar. It was Nowaki's brother, Miyagi.

"Oh! Hiroki, good, I'll be working with someone I know," Miyagi sighed out in relief. He smiled warmly at Hiroki, but the man didn't return one. He hung his coat on the coat rack and then set down his lunch box and his books.

He sat down on his desk, opening his computer he started to work. Miyagi watched this all very closely. Perhaps Hiroki was one of those people? They act cold at first, however when you warm up to them, they will return your affection and become the nicest person you ever meet.

Miyagi inched towards Hiroki's neck and then breathed down it. Hiroki yelped out in surprise and then when Miyagi looked at him, the man's face was unbelievably red. Miyagi burst out in laughter and Hiroki narrowed his eyes. His cheeks were flushed with the crimson red color and he was extremely embarrassed.

Hiroki calmed down and then he gathered his material, it was time to go teach his first class for the day. He walked out the door and then was almost trampled over by the traffic. The students were pushing and even the teachers weren't safe in the crowd.

He should've left earlier. Finally, reaching his classroom, Hiroki sighed and set down his stuff. He realized that that about half of his class wasn't here today due to the heavy snow. As he glanced out the windows, Hiroki could see the snow falling from the sky.

It was truly beautiful. The white snow seemed as if it was a blanket covering the Earth. Taking a headcount of his class, Hiroki was surprised that only 15 students were here. Hiroki counted again, where was Misaki? The boy was supposed to be in his class this period.

Hiroki asked the class if anyone had seen Misaki and everyone seemed to be clueless. Misaki was not one to be late nor get in trouble, he also had a good reputation, so Hiroki was very confused.

Then one student came bursting through the door. 16 students then, Hiroki was about to scold the student for being late, until the words flowed out of his mouth.

"Sensei! Please come, something's wrong!" the student screeched. Hiroki stood up from his seat and then followed the student to the destination in which the trouble was occurring.

"Take out a book and study on your next test for now!" Hiroki yelled to his class. He rushed out the door and then followed the student to where a crowd was forming.

Hiroki pushed through the crowd and was surprised to find Misaki on the ground, rolled up in a ball. His hands were covering his face and his legs were protecting his body. However, that wasn't even the worst part, Hiroki growled as he saw what was happening.

"Get your filthy feet off of my student!" Hiroki hollered before grabbing one of the guys by surprise and punched him straight up in the nose. The other 3 students immediately removed their feet as they saw Hiroki, there was a rumor around school that if you dared to anger the Demon, you will suffer dearly.

Blood poured from the guy's nose and then the principal walked through the crowd. He gasped at the sight. Misaki got up from his position and revealed his face. His forehead was covered with blood and there was a fresh cut right in front of his hairline.

Hiroki growled once again as he saw the horrible sight. He grabbed the male student in his hands by the hair punched him in the face again. The principal rushed forward and separated the two.

"Hiroki and Sato, to my office now! Mizuki, take Misaki to the nurse!" he yelled, as he grabbed Hiroki and Sato by the arm. Leading them to his office, he slammed the door behind him angrily.

"Unacceptable!" he hollered. Sato flinched, but Hiroki remained calm, he did nothing wrong he was just protecting one his brothers and students.

"And whose fault is this?" the principal asked, Sato lowered his head, while Hiroki cleared his throat.

"I was informed by one of my students that there was trouble, and I simply walked out of my lesson and my classroom, only to find a bunch of rascals charging at my brother and student with their feet," Hiroki hissed at the word rascals.

"Sato, is this true?" the boy lowered his head. He bit his tongue and then burst out a sentence that made HIroki's blood boil.

"It's not my fault he's such a pathetic brat who has no parents!" he screamed. The principal widened his eyes. He then narrowed them, for his own son was adopted due to his wife being unable to give birth.

"Sato Takamoto, I want you to realize that you are not only insulting me but Hiroki sensei too," he said as he continued, "as both of you realize, you will need to serve your punishments. Sato, your parents will need to come see me and deciding on your reasoning to bully Misaki in such a way, I will decide on your punishment. Hiroki, you will be serving a punishment too, you will be unable to teach for a week. Sato, out of my office."

Hiroki stand straighter in the chair as the door slammed shut, he was very worried about Misaki, but his job was on the line here.

"Now, I know about your situation, taking care of 2 boys is not easy. But there was no need to hit Sato in such a way, now was there?" the principal said. Hiroki looked up, expecting a frown, but instead, he was met with a kind smile.

"I can't stand seeing Misaki like that, his life is hard enough already and to have someone bully him because of him being an orphan is just…," Hiroki wasn't even able to finish his sentence.

The principal took Hiroki's hands in his and the smiled, he could truly see that Hiroki was a bright young man, and if it wasn't for the disadvantages, he was sure that Hiroki would be making the world a much better place now.

"We'll talk more later, for now, go home and rest, take Misaki with you. As you know, you will not be teaching for one week to calm down and think about your actions, Miyagi will be teaching your classes for now. This will not go on the record, however, there will not be a next time, okay?"

Hiroki nodded gratefully and then walked out of the office. Walking to his office and gathering his stuff, Hiroki walked to the nurse's office. As he walked in, he saw Misaki being treated of his wounds. However, it seemed he would still need to go to the hospital for some further checkups.

Misaki glanced at his brother and then looked down. His hands were clutched together and when the nurse saw the man, her face blushed up. The 25-year-old woman was quite attractive and kind, and everyone in the school knew that she liked Hiroki.

However, it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to impress Hiroki, the man just won't notice her. Hiroki thanked the girl and she waved goodbye shyly. Hiroki wrapped his scarf around his younger brother and then they walked out of the school gates.

They walked towards Shinobu's high school, to pick him up early. When they did, Shinobu was shocked to find his brother in such a state.

"What happened?" Shinobu asked as they walked to the hospital that wasn't far away. When they reached the reception desk, the girl gasped. She told them to sit down and wait for the doctor to come.

"He was getting hit by one of the seniors, disgusting brat," Hiroki clenched his hands together and then narrowed his eyes as he thought back to the scene.

"Misaki Takahashi?" a voice called, Misaki stood up and Hiroki followed him in. Hiroki had asked Shinobu if he wanted to come with, but the boy refused and said he would watch the things and work on his homework.

As they waited in the room for the doctor to come, Hiroki took Misaki's hands in his.

"Whatever that asshole said isn't true, okay?" Hiroki assured. Misaki didn't speak back to him. Hiroki sighed, this had happened before, only once, when Misaki was in 5th grade and a kid made fun of him for having no parents.

It pissed Hiroki off to no end that mothers and fathers can't take care of their own children and fails to teach them morals or manners. The door opened and Hiroki sat up straighter. He rubbed Misaki's cheek and then planted a kiss on it.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw who the doctor was. It was Nowaki Kusama from next door. Nowaki smiled at him and Hiroki just nodded, he was in no mode to smile and he was in no mood to wave either.

"Oh dear, that looks bad, did you get into a fight?" Nowaki asked. Misaki nodded, there was a cut near his mouth and his forehead was still bleeding despite the bandages placed on him earlier. Nowaki took out some wipes and then some more bandages.

Slowly dabbing away the dry blood and placing disinfection lotion on the wounds, Misaki winced in pain. Nowaki cut the white cloth and then placed them on Misaki's wound. He put a bandage on the corner of Misaki's mouth and patted the boy's head.

"Okay, we're done here," Nowaki said as Misaki got up. Before Misaki nor Hiroki could walk out Nowaki thanked them for the cupcakes. Misaki managed a little weak smile and then they left.

The way home was quiet, the only sound to Hiroki, Misaki, and Shinobu's ears was the loud city cars and the snow blowing ever so gently. It seemed to have calmed down over the crazy course of events that has happened.

When they reached home, Hiroki helped Misaki replace his cloth, seeing as though the blood has stopped, Hiroki decided that Misaki didn't need another bandage. Tonight, Hiroki cooked dinner while Misaki and Shinobu rested.

Dinner was silent and tonight, Hiroki decided they would all sleep together. There was an extra room in which there was an extra big bed. When dinner was finished and they all took a bath, they settled into the bed and Hiroki wrapped his arms around his brothers.

Misaki and Shinobu both nudged closer to their biggest brother and then they all fell asleep, like kittens.


	6. Ice Skating

It was terrible, the fourth day, Hiroki was stuck all alone and since both of his brother's when to school, he was bored at home. All the books he had borrowed are all finished and the books he had at home are all read.

To Hiroki, if there was one thing he loved more than his brothers, it was his books. To him, books were the ultimate entertainment in the world. If he were to calculate it exactly, all the books they owned at home, it equals to about 487.

He had wanted to go to the bookstore today, but it was closed today, the owner of the shop was very nice. A middle-aged women who had white hair, she knew Hiroki ever since he was a teenager. The man would always go to the bookstore, and that caused a motherly relationship with the elderly woman.

When there were books that weren't needed, Hiroki would always be the one to receive them, however, it seemed that the store didn't seem to get any business lately due to the snowy weather. But Hiroki still tried to show up whenever the shop was open.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hiroki jolted. He wasn't really doing anything at the moment and he couldn't think of anybody who could knock on his door at this time. He got up from the couch and folded the book in which he had read hundreds of times.

He peeked through the keyhole and saw nothing but a black hole. Opening, the door he was on alert of every sound and movement, this apartment complex needed a password to get through the front door so it wasn't likely that a robber or an intruder would get through the front desk.

"Hello, Hiro-san!" a voice called out. It was a velvet voice, that was able to calm down anyone for it sounded beautiful and calm.

As he glanced up, Hiroki saw that it was Nowaki, the man was wearing a black turtleneck and a pair of denim jeans that protected him from the cold. The cloth that he was wearing hugged his curves quite nicely.

"Come in, and what's with the name?" Hiroki asked, Nowaki walked in and sniffed. The place was full of Hiroki's scent. Sweet and muscular at the same time. As he sat down on the couch, Nowaki's face brightened.

"Can't I call you Hiro-san? It sounds nice," Nowaki smiled. God dammit, there was no way that Hiroki could resist that!

"Yes, go ahead. What is your reason for coming here?" Hiroki asked as he poured Nowaki a cup of sweet tea. Nowaki accepted it happily and sipped it.

"Well, I heard what happened from Miyagi Nii-san, and I don't have work today, so do you want to go to the ice-skating park?" Nowaki asked.

"No, I have work to do," Hiroki fibbed. He really was in no mood to go anywhere and in this weather!? Was anyone even outside? Nowaki's face fell, he was positive that Hiroki would agree.

He then remembered something, he was watching a show yesterday and he remembered that there was something the humans call 'puppy eyes'. Apparently, the cuteness overload will make you get whatever it is that you desire.

Pouting his lips and curving his eyebrows, Nowaki asked again.

"Please?" Nowaki said in his sweetest voice. Hiroki rolled his eyes, he already said no….

Hiroki was about to rejected immediately, but when he saw the look on Nowaki's face, he agreed. As he walked up the stairs to his bedroom, his face heated up, that was so cute...

"Thank you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki shouted after Hiroki, the man didn't say anything back.

* * *

Hiroki told Nowaki to wait in the living room while he headed up to his room and changed. His outfit was simple, it wasn't like he was impressing anyone. Hiroki threw on his beanie and then his jacket. When he walked downstairs Nowaki was all ready to go.

It looked like the place just opened up and it was getting a lot of business. If you wanted to skate alone, then you could do so, but if you were to come with 1 or more people, you would need to make reservations.

It was 10 dollars per person. Hiroki took out his wallet and was about to pay when Nowaki slapped his hand away and gave the girl a 2000 yen bill. The girl thanked him and then asked for their shoe sizes. Hiroki was about to say his, when Nowaki answered for him.

What the hell? How did the man know his shoe size? Hiroki took the blue skates from the girl and then sat down on the bench.

"How do you know this stuff? And why did you slap my hand away?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki smiled sheepishly.

"Well, this is a date...right?" Nowaki asked in a small voice. Moreover, it didn't matter how much volume was in his voice, Hiroki's face heated up and he stopped taking off his jacket. What did the man just say

"Erm…. no," Hiroki said bluntly. What was the man thinking? Did he not know that homosexual love is illegal in Japan? Nowaki's smile turned upside down.

"But, we're spending time together and we're holding hands!" Nowaki said. Hiroki raised his eyebrow at the second part, they weren't holding hands...he looked down at his hands and sure enough, his fingers were laced with Nowaki's.

He tried to pull them away, but Nowaki wouldn't bulge. He couldn't deny though, Nowaki's hand was very warm.

"Nowaki….let go," Hiroki begged. Nowaki puffed his cheeks. When it came to things he wanted, he always got them and right now he wanted Hiroki to admit the fact that they were on a date. Nowaki shook his head, Hiroki sighed, people were starting to give them looks as they passed onto the skating rink.

"Nowaki…. If I give you a kiss, will you let go?" Hiroki mumbled. Nowaki's face brightened, he nodded happily. He closed his eyes and waited for the feelings of Hiroki's soft lips on his, but it never came. Expect, a pair of lips met with Nowaki's cheek.

The man opened his eyes in disappointment. He placed his hand on his cheek and touched the place where Hiroki kissed. His face heated up…

"Why didn't you kiss me on the lips?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki's face blushed for the umpteen time that day. Was Nowaki kept in a hole his entire life? Hiroki shook his head.

"You should go and skate," Hiroki suggested. Nowaki nodded and then decided he would get what is rightfully his later. When he got up, expecting Hiroki to follow him, Nowaki held out his hand.

"Aren't you coming?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki shook his head, it wasn't that he didn't want to skate...well, he couldn't.

"You go ahead," Hiroki said. Nowaki looked at Hiroki with his blue eyes, why was Hiroki rejecting his invitation.

"Why not?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki didn't say anything as he just shook his head again. Nowaki frowned he grabbed Hiroki by his hand and sure enough, when the man was dragged on the ice, he immediately started to grab onto Nowaki.

"Hiro-san, you don't know how to skate!" Nowaki said as if he had just solved the mystery of the century. Hiroki blushed, today was really not his day.

He narrowed his eyes and then exclaimed, "So what if I can't skate!" Nowaki smiled and then held Hiroki's hand in his. He pulled Hiroki close and then started to guide Hiroki through the ice.

"Is it okay if I teach you how to skate?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki nodded and then that was how they spent their afternoon.

Around 4 o'clock almost everyone left, there were about 3 more couples left, but Hiroki was now basically good at ice-skating. He has been practicing loops and jumps for the past 3 hours; he was tired but it all paid off, now he was able to skate without the help of Nowaki.

Nowaki sat down to catch his breath, he watched as Hiroki glided effortlessly through the ice, he looked so graceful. There was just something so beautiful in his movements that made it so satisfying to watch Hiroki move.

As Nowaki found himself enchanted in Hiroki's dance, he was unaware of his growing hunger. The last time he drank human blood was 2 days ago and since he only drank a pack before, his hunger was slowly coming back. There was only one couple left now, and it seemed that they were getting ready to leave.

Hiroki stopped and then he walked towards Nowaki, as he walked past the man, Nowaki caught a but of Hiroki's scent. But a little bit was enough to get him worked up. Nowaki covered his mouth in fear as he felt his fangs grow little by little.

That was a really bad habit that he seemed to have, whenever he was hungry, his fangs would grow without his permission.

"Hiro-san, we should go home," Nowaki said, his voice sounded dry and Hiroki, who was a man that noticed even the smallest of details, could tell that something was wrong. He looked at Nowaki and raised a worried eyebrow.

Are you okay?" Hiroki asked. He leaned towards Nowaki and touched his face. Hiroki shivered, Nowaki's face was too cold. Hiroki looked at Nowaki, a dark look had started to grow on his face and Hiroki was getting worried.

"We should go, come on," Hiroki took Nowaki's freezing hand in his and he led them to the lockers. Hiroki was going to get his jacket, but then he decided that he would get Nowaki's first. He grabbed the man's jacket and draped it over Nowaki.

However, as Hiroki's hand ever so lightly brushed against Nowaki, it was enough to get him to snap. Nowaki growled and then pushed Hiroki against the lockers. Hiroki grunted and then winced as he felt Nowaki's strong hands against his shoulders.

The man's hands seemed to grew colder and colder every passing second, Hiroki shivered and looked at Nowaki. As Nowaki looked up, his once blue eyes were now the crimson color of the most bloodiest sunset.

"Nowaki?" Hiroki said.


	7. Life Energy

Hiroki looked at Nowaki in fear, the man clearly wasn't in his normal state right now. His bright red eyes said so, and when Hiroki glanced down, he was met with the horror of a pair of semi-pointy fangs. Hiroki gulped in fear.

"N-nowaki…," Hiroki shivered. He reached out to pull Nowaki away, but when he touched the man's chest, he was met with no thumping, he looked at Nowaki with wide brown eyes. He has heard rumors that demons and such lived amongst humans, but he thought nothing of it.

"N-nowaki, please, s-s-stop this joke," Hiroki begged, he certainly hoped that this was a dream. If this was really reality, then he had at least wanted to get married and have kids before he died.

Nowaki snorted as he heard the five words leave Hiroki's mouth. He near his head and sniffed Hiroki's neck. He could just smell the sweet blood, it smelled so wonderful. Nowaki was going to take his time enjoying and savoring the taste of Hiroki, but he just couldn't control himself.

Without a second thought, he sank his fangs into Hiroki, the man cried out in pain, but he didn't let any tears fall. He wasn't that weak. Hiroki thought that he was going to be fine, but when he slowly felt the blood being sucked out of him; he realized that he was getting light-headed.

The blood was getting away at a fast rate, and it didn't seem that Nowaki was going to stop anytime soon. Hiroki cried out as he felt his vision slowly get black. Nowaki was still sucking and it seemed that his hand was getting their fair share of Hiroki.

Nowaki's once warm hands roamed Hiroki's body, groping every pace possible. Nowaki grunted as he let go, the wound was still overflowing with blood and he had regained some of his sense. When he saw Hiroki, whose eyes had closed and the man had fainted, he widened his eyes in horror.

What in the bloody hell had he done!? He quickly licked the wound away and he watched as it healed, gripping Hiroki close to his now warm body, Nowaki quickly jumped out of the window with their stuff, he needed to get home soon and treat Hiroki's wounds.

Nowaki walked to his bedroom, his brothers weren't home yet and he didn't care about that. He had decided the moment he met Hiroki that the man would be his. He placed Hiroki gently on his bed and then placed his lip on Hiroki's, kissing the man wasn't the only reason he was doing this.

He was transferring some of his life energy into Hiroki, Nowaki smiled as he saw some color return to Hiroki's face. He smiled and then placed Hiroki's hands near his chest, he knew that he had no heart, but there was just a warm fuzzy feeling inside his tummy and he knew that it was because of Hiroki.

Kissing the man's hands Nowaki prayed, "oh, Hiro-san...please be alright…"

Hiroki slowly woke up, where was he? He raised his head and held it in his head, as he looked around the bed he was laying in, he realized that it was overflowed with a sweet familiar scent. The scent of Nowaki, at the thought of that name, a trigger went out in Hiroki's mind.

That's right, the last thing that happened was that Nowaki had sucked his blood. Hiroki slowly took the covers off of him and then got on the floor. However, when he made contact with the ground, his legs gave out.

That's right, Nowaki sucked about half of his blood supply out, without thinking, he got back on the bed. As a kid, Hiroki always believed in magic, he believed that everything had a source of magic to them.

As a result of that, he believed that ghosts and demons were real. He also always believed that his parents' were always watching him from afar, no matter dead or alive. And he didn't blame his parents for abandoning him, perhaps they didn't have enough money or food to support him and they dropped him off at the orphanage.

However, the thing that Hiroki couldn't stop thinking about was the feeling of Nowaki's mouth on his skin and the feeling of him sucking his blood. To be honest, it felt pleasurable and painful at the same time.

And the way Nowaki's cold hands roamed his body, sent shivers down his spine. Hiroki blushed as he remembered Nowaki's body pressed against his. There was no way that he was that type of person was there?!

The door opened and then Hiroki jolted. It was Nowaki, the same old Nowaki, the same blue eyes and the same blue hair. However, the image of the man has completely changed from before.

"What are you?" Hiroki blurted out. He covered his mouth with his hands, that was terribly rude of him to say. Nowaki held his head down a bit. What else did he expect, Hiroki was a human. There was no way they could be together.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hiroki said. Nowaki looked up and then smiled, he walked towards Hiroki and placed his hand on Hiroki's cheek. He could feel the man tensing up. His heart dropped a bit, but he wasn't disappointed.

"I'm a ghoul, I am the son of the Hell King, so are my brothers," Nowaki said, he leaned his forehead on Hiroki's and pushed the man down. Hiroki gulped as he felt Nowaki's face getting near his neck. Was the man going to suck his blood again?

"I'm not going to harm you, but what are you going to do?" Nowaki asked. Hiroki took a few minutes to think about his answer, but he came up with the best answer he could.

"Well, nothing, I'm sure you didn't mean to do 'that' to me on purpose, so it's okay, I'll keep your secret," Hiroki smiled. Nowaki blushed and then nuzzled his face into Hiroki's neck. What a kind and nice human he was, not like the others, selfish and greedy. What a lucky creature I am, thought Nowaki.

"Do you want to know something Hiro-san?" Nowaki said. "From the moment I met you, I knew that you were going to be special to me, there was just something in my non-existent heart that told me. And you know what? I think that I was right, I really like you."

Hiroki didn't say anything and that worried Nowaki, did the man think that he was weird? When he got up to look at Hiroki, he could tell that the man was embarrassed. His face was flushed red and he was covering his face with his hands.

"Ilikeyoutoo,"

"What was that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, he heard what the man said, but he just wanted to hear it again, plus Hiroki's face was too cute right now.

"I said nothing," Hiroki muttered. Nowaki laughed and then hugged Hiroki close. The man was so fragile and he was all his.

"Hiro-san? Can I kiss you?" Nowaki asked, Hiroki's face blushed up again. Nevertheless, he still nodded. Nowaki smiled and then brought his mouth close to Hiroki's, their mouths met and their tongues battled each other.

Hiroki pulled away, his face flustered. Nowaki smiled and then pecked Hiroki on the nose. Then the door banged open, causing both Hiroki and Nowaki to jump. When they looked out to see who it was, they were met with all 4 of their brothers looking at them.

Misaki and Shinobu looked at their eldest brother, who was being held in the arms of another man. Akihiko and Miyagi were terribly amused. They had never thought that Nowaki would be the first to get to his mate.

"If you guys could just separate for one minute, we need to talk downstairs," Akihiko coughed and then smirked. Nowaki and Hiroki jumped up and did as Akihiko said.

The six walked downstairs, but with Misaki and Shinobu constantly sending Nowaki dirty looks. Nowaki blushed, now he just felt bad. Akihiko and Miyagi tried desperately to hold in their laughter.

They all sat at the table all three brothers sat close to each other.

"So?" Misaki hissed. He didn't like the color of Hiroki's flesh right now and he knew that he was acting a little overprotective, but Hiroki and Shinobu were all he had in this world and he can afford to lose even one of them.

"Well, short story short, those three are magical creatures from Hell and it looks like we are their soulmates," Hiroki said bluntly. Akihiko looked at his youngest brother, he gave away all that information to Hiroki?

"And what did you do to Hiroki-nii?" Shinobu asked Nowaki. The man gulped.

"Well, I sucked his blood because I was so hungry….and then he fainted because I drank too much, I carried him to my bed and then I gave him some of my life energy so that he could heal faster," Nowaki explained. Misaki and Shinobu both raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

All Akihiko could do was look at Misaki, he wanted the boy's blood right now. It wasn't fair that Nowaki got to suck from Hiroki first. He was about to lunge towards the boy before he spoke up again.

"Care to demonstrate?" Misaki asked. Hiroki looked at his brother, does he even know what he's saying right now? Nowaki smiled gladly and then walked over to Hiroki. All the other four looked in closely.

Hiroki blushed, this really wasn't how he planned it to turn out. Nowaki brought his mouth to Hiroki's neck and then slowly sank his teeth in, Hiroki shivered. Misaki yelped as he watched, that looked extremely painful, however, Hiroki's face didn't show any sign of pain.

When Nowaki pulled away, the blood was still flowing a little, Nowaki bent down and then licked the spot, making it heal immediately. Misaki widened his eyes at this, he shot up from his seat.

"Can all of you do that? Lick away wounds," Misaki asked. Nowaki nodded, Misaki looked at Akihiko. It was him! The man who snuck into his bedroom, and violated his body!

"Well, if that is all, then me and Hiro-san have to go somewhere," Nowaki said. Hiroki turned to look at him, they did? Nowaki didn't say anything and just walked out with Hiroki. The door closed and then there was only the four of them left.

Miyagi looked at Shinobu and then smirked, he grabbed the boy by his hand and then walked out of the door with the boy. Shinobu was surprised but didn't complain. He really didn't think that Miyagi was going to do anything bad to him.

As they were the only ones left in the room, Misaki was about to go back to his apartment and rest away all the craziness that happened today, but he was stopped by Akihiko. He turned around to tell Akihiko to stop, but his lips were occupied at the moment.

As Akihiko pulled away, he smirked. He took Misaki by the hand and then they entered a room filled with bears. Misaki was thrown onto the bed and then Akihiko kissed him again. Misaki slapped Akihiko, how dare he!

Akihiko looked at Misaki amused. No one has ever dared to lay a finger on him before, not even his own father. He was going to make sure that Misaki understood his mistake.

"You pervert! You stuck into my room last week and ran your dirty hands through my body, didn't you!" Misaki yelled. Akihiko paused, what a loud voice.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a pervert, most humans like what I do to them...and it seemed that you enjoyed it that day too, didn't you?" Akihiko said amused. Misaki blushed, he was so ashamed of himself.

"That's not t-true," he defended.

"But you do not deny that you have feelings for me?" Akihiko pointed it out, Misaki looked up, he refused to look at the man. Akihiko smiled and then kissed Misaki on the nose.

"Why don't we continue from before?" Akihiko smiled, Misaki shook his head vigorously and then he kicked Akihiko in the groin. The demon grunted as he hit the ground. Taking that as a chance, Misaki ran out the front door.

Just as he was about to reach his apartment, he felt himself being pulled into the chest of someone. As he looked up in fear, he saw the annoyed yet lusty look of Akihiko.

"I love a little challenge," he said as he licked his lips. Misaki gulped, this didn't look good.


	8. Skinny Dipping

Misaki covered his mouth, as the man roamed his hands all over his small body. Over the past few minutes, all Misaki could do was let weird noises come out of him. And every time he did so was because the man above him did something to his body.

Green eyes followed a silver mob of hair as it got lower and lower, towards the boy's cock. Misaki shivered as he felt his pants being taken off, revealing his erect member that was oozing with pre-cum. Akihiko smirked at this, how cute. Nuzzling his face in Misaki's balls, he took in Misaki's smell.

It was absolutely wonderful, the way Misaki's body was structured it was almost as if they

were made for each other. The human's member was flowing with a delicious smelling liquid that Akihiko wanted to devour and it seemed that Misaki wanted that too.

Misaki cried out in pleasure as he felt a mouth slowly sliding onto his dick, at the same time, it felt painful because of how slowly the mouth was going. He wanted it to go faster, but he wasn't exactly sure how to say that.

Akihiko suddenly took everything into his mouth making Misaki gasped, for a few seconds everything was still, then he started to suck and use his tongue as if he had never tasted anything so delicious before. Misaki covered his mouth, hoping to make the sinful noises stop, but he just couldn't help it. Akihiko looked up at Misaki and raised an eyebrow as he saw that the boy was covering his mouth. Why let the beautiful noises come out for the world to hear?

"A-Akihiko-san, please s-stop!" Misaki cried, as he tried to shove Akihiko off his private area. Something was building up and Misaki was sure it was pee. He surely didn't want to wet himself in front of Akihiko.

However, his protests were in vain because Akihiko simply put his mouth back on and this time he used his hands to send more pleasure to Misaki by fondling his balls. Misaki tried his best to keep it in, but it was no use, the liquid flooded out of his cock and Misaki cried out in ecstasy.

Akihiko took in everything, only letting a few drop onto the bed. Misaki rolled up into a ball and covered his face with his hands. He was half-naked, face flustered and he just wet himself, wonderful. Akihiko looked at the boy, why was he so embarrassed?

"Misaki? Are you okay?" Akihiko asked, he wasn't really worried, but he still didn't understand why. Misaki peeked a glance from his covered face, and then he quickly looked away as his and Akihiko's eyes met.

"I just wet myself in front of you, how can I not be embarrassed?" Misaki muttered.

"Misaki, you just ejaculated, have you never gotten a blowjob before?" Akihiko said as he picked up some of the cum and showed Misaki. And indeed it was white and somewhat gooey, unlike pee.

Akihiko put his finger in his mouth and licked the sweet substance away. Misaki gasped and then pulled Akihiko's finger out of his mouth.

"Why did you do that?" Akihiko said. What a waste of perfectly good food! Demons and other supernatural creatures relied on either blood or cum to survive. They could eat human food, but that didn't provide enough nutrients for them to survive.

"Don't eat that! It's nasty," Misaki said as he pulled a tissue from Akihiko's nightstand and wiped off everything from the bed. Akihiko stopped the boy's actions and then pulled the boy close to him, making Misaki sit on his lap.

"Now, to us demons, the only thing we can eat is cum and blood, will you rather have me drink your blood or your cum?" Akihiko hummed. Misaki blushed and then sank lower into the comfort of Akihiko's body warmth.

"My cum…..," Misaki muttered, he didn't really want Akihiko to hear the words he said, but Akihiko was able to hear every word he said due to his sensitive hearing. Akihiko smiled secretly as he nuzzled in deeper into Misaki's neck.

* * *

Hiroki stopped and tried to catch his breath. When he looked at Nowaki, who didn't even need to take a breather, he was pissed. He climbed onto Nowaki's back who was surprised. Nowaki looked around and glanced at Hiroki who was riding his back much like a little child.

"Hiro-san, what are you doing?" Nowaki asked as he adjusted his back so that he and Hiroki were both much more comfortable.

"Well, since you're a ghoul, you don't tend to get tired so carry me," Hiroki said. Nowaki laughed nervously, that didn't make any sense but if Hiroki was happy, then he is happy too.

"By the way, where are we going?" Hiroki asked as he looked at the night sky. It was getting really dark and he was worried about his brothers, but he wasn't really worried because he was sure that he could trust Nowaki's brothers enough.

"Somewhere beautiful," Nowaki said before speeding up, causing Hiroki to hold on tighter. It was a cold night, so the wind was blowing even more, stronger than before now that Nowaki was running at such a high speed.

Hiroki held on tighter and inhaled Nowaki's scent, it smelled like chocolate and vanilla. Hiroki smiled, were they a thing now or were they something else? But to him, that didn't matter for now, because the one that Nowaki is holding right now is him and no one else.

The comfort of the wind and the warmness of Nowaki's back was so comforting that Hiroki fell asleep. When Hiroki's breathing became steady, and he relaxed into Nowaki's grip. Nowaki smiled at this and then they soon arrived at the destination.

Nowaki placed Hiroki on the ground and then watched the scene by himself for a few seconds. He has discovered this place the other day when he was exploring. Nowaki watched as Hiroki slept peacefully. Nowaki didn't actually need to breath to survive so he was quite jealous to see Hiroki do something that he will never be able to do.

Nowaki then leaned down and was about to press his lips against Hiroki's when the pair of brown eyes opened and Hiroki narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki hissed, he got up and yawned. Just as he closed his mouth after the yawn, it was closed again by Nowaki's mouth. Hiroki widened his eyes in surprise but he made no protest to stop.

In fact, Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki and then flipped their positions so that Nowaki on the bottom and Hiroki was on the top. Slipping his tongue into Nowaki's mouth, Hiroki blushed as he pulled away. What was that? He was acting like some feline cat in heat.

He climbed off of Nowaki and then it was then that he noticed the view. It looked to him that they were sitting on a hill of some sort and below them was a huge lake. There were purple and blue flowers that seemed to glow in the dark with fireflies surrounding it. It looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Woah, what is this?" Hiroki asked as he stood up and then began to walk down the hill. Nowaki followed him and then they were soon at the edge of the fairy-tale like river. Nowaki smiled and then replied to Hiroki's question.

"I found it when I was exploring, it's even better when the sun is setting, it looks like the river is glowing," Nowaki said. Hiroki kneeled down and then placed his hand in the water, moving it around and the took his hand out. He really wanted to swim.

And as if he had read Hiroki's mind, Nowaki asked if he wanted to swim. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, they didn't have anything to swim in and Hiroki didn't want his clothes to get wet. Unless Nowaki wanted to do 'that'...

"You want to skinny dip?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki nodded excitingly. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, was this just an excuse from Nowaki to see his dick and possibly fuck him? Hiroki shrugged and then began to take off his cashmere sweater until he stopped. Perhaps he should tease Nowaki a bit.

"You strip first," Hiroki said as he watched Nowaki's face fall. Nowaki sighed but started to strip nonless, when he took off his turtleneck Hiroki couldn't help but stare. Nowaki's perfectly toned abs were on display for Hiroki to see. And soon, he would be seeing so much more.

When Nowaki got to his boxers, Hiroki gulped as Nowaki took off the only thing that was covering him, Hiroki gasped in surprise. Nowaki cock, to put it simply was huge.

"Now it's your turn to strip Hiro-san," Nowaki said as he walked towards Hiroki. Hiroki snapped out of his thoughts but by the time he realized where he was it was too late. He fell into the water and then he rose. Nowaki looked at the man and then laughed. He jumped in and then helped Hiroki removed his clothes inside the cold water.

For a few minutes, it was all fun and water splashing around, until Hiroki felt Nowaki hug him from behind. The man blushed at the sudden contact and tried to pushed Nowaki away, wondering what was wrong with the man.

"H-h-hiro-san…..," Nowaki whispered into Hiroki's ear. His large hands trailed down Hiroki's abs and then stopped at his waistline. Hiroki drew in a quick breath and then looked up at Nowaki. There was something poking him from behind and he was sure that it was an erection.

"Now?" Hiroki asked, he removed Nowaki's hands from him and then he turned around, this was the first time he actually saw Nowaki's member, before when they were playing around it was hidden in the water.

Nowaki looked at Hiroki with pleading eyes, but Hiroki refused to help him. Instead, the man got up and then looked at his clothes. It seemed that his clothes had dried in the time that they were playing. Nowaki watched as the man put his clothes back on.

"Well come on," Hiroki said as he tried to drag Nowaki out of the water. But, Nowaki didn't bulge and instead he just stayed in the water, Hiroki raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you, come on," Hiroki said as he tried again. Nowaki pouted and turned away, his erection was getting more and more painful every second. Hiroki sighed and then tapped Nowaki on the shoulder, the man turned around; only to be met with Hiroki grabbed his dick. He yelped out in surprise and Hiroki smiled. He plumped the large organ in his hands as Nowaki moaned.

"H-hiro-san," Nowaki moaned. Hiroki smiled and then grabbed the pair of large balls located under his cock and he groped it as he pumped Nowaki's dick.

Pre-cum was dripping everywhere as Hiroki gave him the best handjob of his life. Just about when Nowaki was about to cum, he groaned when he saw Hiroki blocking his slit. Nowaki looked at Hiroki who was smirking.

"H-hiro-san…," Nowaki begged. Hiroki let go, only to be met with a face full of cum. Nowaki panted, trying to regain his breath from the orgasm. After he saw what he did to Hiroki, he blushed and then wiped the cum off of Hiroki's face with his hand.

"Now will you get up?" Hiroki growled. Nowaki nodded and then got out of the water. After he got dressed, he let Hirok climbed onto him again.

"Don't go too fast," Hiroki mumbled. Nowaki smiled and then he started to run back to the house.


	9. Mirror Mirror

"Where are we going?" Shinobu asked as the atmosphere around them became darker. Miyagi smiled and then grabbed Shinobu's hand, he kissed it and then they continued to walk.

"Somewhere fun," Miyagi said they arrived at a place where there was a bodyguard, Miyagi handed the man a crystal ball and then they entered. All of a sudden, Shinobu felt his body get hot, his breathing started to get ragged and his vision started to get blurry.

It felt as if though he was entering another realm, a realm full of magic and endless possibilities. Suddenly everything went white and then Shinobu opened his eyes, he looked around and realized that Miyagi was nowhere to be found.

Shinobu started to panic until two hands slapped him on the shoulders and he spun around. No one was there, Shinobu raised an eyebrow and then looked at his surroundings, it appeared that he was in a room. The room was large, with never ending walls, on one side was a large picture of three boys with white wings. On another side was a mirror.

Just before Shinobu could walk towards the mirror or the picture, Miyagi appeared in front of him. Shinobu cleared his throat.

"Where did you go and where is this place?" Shinobu questioned, he had this feeling that they weren't exactly on Earth anymore, he still had many more questions, but he thought that he would start with the most basic ones.

"We're in Hell, this is the first room that anyone must visit when they come to hell, whatever shows up on that picture frame and mirror is something that connects to your past and your future," Miyagi explained. He urged Shinobu forward and let him gaze into the mirror.

"That mirror is called 'The Truth' and that picture frame is called 'The Lie'. Whatever you see in that mirror is the truth about your life and the frame, which the content will only be available to you, is a secret that even your closest ones don't know," Miyagi explained further. Shinobu nodded and then walked towards the mirror.

When he looked into it, he saw Miyagi's reflection in it, at first everything, was normal, until Shinobu saw a pair of sharp fangs on Miyagi's teeth and a pair of webbed wings that came out from his back. Shinobu widened his eyes, so that was Miyagi's true form. He then focused on himself, there wasn't much to look at…..

Shinobu gulped, what was this? White feathery wings were coming out from his back and Shinobu's head started to spin, he was still standing still in the mirror, he looked perfectly normal to Miyagi, but the boy's head was spinning. He was just a normal human being…...right?

Shinobu turned away from the mirror and then looked at the frame. At first, it was just a white canvas, then a painting started to appear by itself. At first, it only painted a picture of a young Shinobu lying on a white staircase, which was surrounded by a golden gate, then there was the sun in the background. Then, the paintbrush started to move again and then another young boy was being drawn. The boy had green eyes and brown hair, Misaki? But it didn't stop here, slowly, Shinobu could tell that Hiroki was being painted, all three of them which had white wings.

Then, the paintbrush made one last stroke and then it painted a picture of a man with a long beard and a kind face. Shinobu gulped, was that God? He glanced back at the mirror and then back at Miyagi, he reached to his back and then stroked it, it was true. There were a pair of wings that were placed in the center of his back.

"Miyagi, this is all fake right?" Shinobu asked, his tone was desperate. He wanted...no he needed Miyagi to say that this was all a prank. Miyagi raised an eyebrow, he walked over to Shinobu and the hugged the boy.

"It's okay, we can go back if we want to," Miyagi said, Shinobu nodded quickly. He wanted to get out of this place. Miyagi got out the same orb from before and then held Shinobu and the orb close to him, and for a few seconds, everything was still.

Then, when Shinobu opened his eyes they were in front of the apartment door and when he glanced outside of the hallway window, the sun was up already. Had they really been gone that long? When Shinobu opened the door to his apartment, he saw Hiroki's shoes, but not Misaki's.

As Miyagi opened his apartment door, Shinobu caught a glance of Misaki's shoes. Shinobu tugged Miyagi's shirt and the man looked at him.

"Can I come in?" Shinobu asked.

"Yeah, come in," Shinobu followed the man's words and followed him in the apartment, when Shinobu opened the door to the nearest room, the smell of sex, sweat and cum hit him in the face. He just stood there, face shocked as he watched Akihiko and Misaki sleep together.

Miyagi soon walked next to him and watched the scene, he gasped and then started to laugh. Akihiko woke up with a growl when he saw Shinobu shocked on the stairway and Miyagi laughing he was even more annoying.

Misaki then also woke up, he rubbed his eyes and then screamed when he saw Shinobu and Miyagi.

"Gah! Close the door!" he shrieked, Akihiko sighed and then with a wave of his hand, the door closed. He wrapped his arms around Misaki and then he fell back onto the bed, trying to get back to his peaceful sleep. However, it seemed that Misaki was very much awake.

"Erm, Usagi-san? Can I go take a shower?" Misaki asked. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, what was with the nickname?

"Usagi-san?" Akihiko smirked. Misaki's face blushed up and then he explained that Akihiko was like a rabbit in heat, hopping around making bunnies. And it somehow fitted the man just right.

"Let's take a shower together?" Akihiko said as he kissed Misaki on the cheek. The boy jumped up from the bed and said no, he then quickly went into the bathroom that was located right next to Akihiko's room.

As the boy walked out of the room, Miyagi caught a whiff of Misaki's scent, he walked into Akihiko's room to find the man sleeping. Miyagi smirked and then jumped on top of his brother, Akihiko growled as he woke up, again.

"What the fuck do you want?" he groaned, Miyagi pouted.

"Seems like you were busy yesterday night? I could practically still smell the cum from his ass,"

Miyagi sneered. Shinobu had already walked back to his apartment, where Hiroki and Nowaki were sleeping together, hugging each other.

It seemed that yesterday night, all four of them go some sexy time, expect for them. Shinobu sighed, Misaki was probably scared to death when Akihiko pulled out his dick and was expecting him to stick it inside of him, the boy was so innocent; you could put a sex tape in front of him and he wouldn't even get aroused or know what the hell it is.

"Hiroki nii-chan, shouldn't you wake up now?" Shinobu asked as he watched he snuggle closer to Nowaki. The taller man only wrapped his arms around Hiroki tighter. Shinobu narrowed his eyes in jealousy and then threw the covers off of the two.

However, that was a mistake for Hiroki was naked. Shinobu growled and then jumped on the bed, between Hiroki and Nowaki. He was overtaken by his brother complex and hissed at Nowaki who got up and smiled nervously.

Nowaki kissed Hiroki on the lips ever so gently and then he walked out of the apartment. When Shinobu heard the door close with Misaki coming in with a white cloth on his brown hair, he relaxed.

"What should we do today? It's Saturday and we all don't have school," Misaki said as he said down near Hiroki's naked body. Shinobu covered his brother, who was beginning to doze off again.

"Later, we'll talk about it later. Let's sleep for now…..," Hiroki mumbled as he fell asleep. Misaki and Shinobu sighed and then huddled close to their brother, soon falling asleep too.

When they woke up, it was already noon and the sun was shining brightly through the window. Misaki was the first one to wake up, or so he thought. When he opened his eyes, Shinobu and Hiroki were already out of the bed and he was alone.

When he walked out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen Misaki groaned. The poor room was full of black smoke and Hiroki was running around with the air freshener trying to get rid of the terrible smell.

"Shinobu, I told you to leave the cooking to me!" Misaki sighed. He walked over the stove, only to be met by a black round thing in the pan. Was that suppose to be an egg? Misaki threw that into the garbage and then walked Shinobu into the bathroom to wash his hands.

When he walked out, the kitchen still smelled bad, walking over to the windows and opening all of them, it seemed to make it a little better. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Hiroki walked over to open it.


	10. Annoying Librarian

Hiroki opened the door, it was Nowaki, Akihiko, and Miyagi. They were all dressed in normal clothes, and they all looked like normal civilians. Akihiko and Nowaki walked in, while Miyagi just stood there as if he was waiting for an invitation.

Hiroki raised an eyebrow, wasn't the man going to come in?

"Why are you standing there? Come in," Hiroki said, Miyagi, sighed and then showed his fangs to Hiroki. For a second, he was confused and then the answer popped up in his head. When he was young, he read about demons and creatures like them, and when he got up to the vampire; he found out that they needed to be invited inside to wherever their location is.

Hiroki found it to be quite the bullshit, but what was true was true.

"Well then, come in," Hiroki said as he held his hand out, inviting the old vampire into his humble household.

When all of them were settled, Akihiko had revealed to the men in the room, that he wanted them to go somewhere to enjoy the day in which all of them were free. Misaki and Shinobu agreed to the idea immediately, however, Hiroki bluntly rejected. He had already planned that today would be his day off, where he would read one of the books that just arrived yesterday.

It was a book on creatures as the three men, and judging by the many reviews and recommendations from the bookworms he knew, it seemed like a good point to start to learn more about his new neighbors. Miyagi glared at the man, why was he always so bitter?

"Why not? Do you have something to do?" Nowaki questioned as he reached out to bite off one of the toasts that Misaki had made. It was covered in thick honey and topped with fruits such as berries and bananas.

Hiroki sighed, why was no one interested in books these days? They are wonderful creations that idiotic humans don't know how to enjoy. Thinking it over, it might be fun to go out today. He could go to the library or go visit the kind old lady at the bookstore.

"I'll go if we can visit the library," Hiroki stated. Akihiko nodded his head to agree and then after they finished breakfast (which Misaki had to make some more of) they set out.

The first thing that Misaki learned about Akihiko throughout the trip was that the family was extremely rich, Akihiko has a red sports car, Miyagi had a black one and Nowaki had a blue one. The second thing was that Akihiko was much like a child. His body shape and dick size wasn't, but his attitude and personality certainly was.

Another thing was that the man loved bears, Misaki was curious as to why and when he got his answer, he found it to be the most ridiculous thing. Akihiko had told him it was all because of the bear cupcakes that he had made them for housewarming.

Misaki blushed when he heard everyone compliment him on the cupcakes he made, he promised to make some more when they get home.

Misaki sighed when he saw the girl gush at the him and his brothers. Akihiko and his siblings were also getting a lot of attention. So far, about 8 girls have stopped and took pictures of them and they weren't even inside the library! Hiroki didn't seem to care about the girls for he was too busy thinking about the books he would be getting.

Akihiko was pulling Misaki close the entire time, jealous of the creatures. Misaki found it ridiculous, he was pretty sure that Akihiko would suck the life out of anyone that tried to steal Misaki away from him.

"Why so jealous?" Misaki asked. Akihiko looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Those little devil vixens will try to steal you away from me!" Akihiko said annoyed, they were sitting at the wooden table at the library and Nowaki was busy reading along with Hiroki and Shinobu. But Misaki, Miyagi and Akihiko couldn't find anything to be interesting, so they were sitting there talking.

Akihiko, who doesn't know what an inside voice is, was already yelled at by the librarian 3 times already. She warned him that the next time she has to talk to him, she would kick them out. Akihiko growled at the woman, but she didn't seem to be intimidated.

Misaki looked around the library, his eyes then landed on a treasure that he had been wanting for a long time. It was the newest issue of 'The Kan!' It was about the hilarious comedy of a cook who goes around defeating other cooks with heating battles.

Misaki ran towards it and then grabbed it, immediately becoming interested in it. Akihiko

now he was going to be bored, he looked at his elder brother who was bothering Shinobu. It appeared that the boy was reading a cookbook, Hiroki was reading a book about magical creatures and Nowaki was reading a book about human studies.

"What are you reading?" Akihiko questioned, Misaki looked up and then smiled brightly. It looks could kill, then Akihiko would already be dead, Misaki's face and smile was the equal of the sun that Akihiko hates due to his sensitive skin.

"The Kan! It's really funny and it's written by my favorite author, Ijuuin sensei!" Misaki whispered happily. Akihiko had his ears perk up at the name Ijuuin, wasn't that the name of his cousin who left Hell years ago to pursue the human world?

Akihiko asked the boy to show him a picture of the man, and when Misaki pulled out a picture from his phone, sure enough it was his cousin. His cousin whom Akihiko hated so much. Akihiko told Misaki, expecting the boy to be on his side and then put down the books, but Misaki didn't care much about it and continued reading.

His cousin was a man that was loved by everyone in Hell, he was smart, strong, and fast. Everything that a demon could have, all the girls chased after him and his father was one of the members of the Hell Council. The Council was a bunch of demons, 12 of the strongest and smartest ones who come together to protect Hell from any danger and the angels of Heaven.

"Misaki, he's an evil man. You must stop reading his brainwashing work," Akihiko urged as he pulled the book away from Misaki, the boy growled at Akihiko and muttered sorry when he saw the surprised look on Akihiko's face.

Akihiko was very surprised, he never thought that Misaki could get angry, the boy just looked so gentle and lenient. Nowaki glanced over at the page Hiroki was absorbed in and then wrinkled his nose when he saw a fact about ghouls. It stated in the book that ghouls ate flesh, which was false.

"That's fake, we only drink blood," Nowaki pointed out. Hiroki looked up and then stuck his finger in Nowaki's mouth. Nowaki widened his eyes in surprise, was Hiroki testing him? Nowaki rolled his tongue around Hiroki's finger, and Hiroki blushed. He pulled his finger out and then wiped it with his handkerchief.

"Hiro-san, you must not be offended if I were forced to, I'd eat your flesh. Your finger tasted very sweet," Nowaki stated as he flipped his page. Hiroki's face heated up, what nonsense what the man sprouting?!

"You stupid big oaf," Hiroki hissed. Nowaki smiled and then brought his face close to Hiroki's ear.

"Yes, Hiro-san I am a big oaf. But I am your big oaf," Nowaki whispered. Hiroki jolted and almost fell off of the wooden chair. He pursed his lips and cursed at Nowaki. The man giggled and then they both continued reading.

Shinobu looked up from his french cookbook, only to see Miyagi's face, Shinobu raised an eyebrow and then poked Miyagi's lips.

"Do you know how to cook?" Miyagi said as he played with Shinobu's fingers. The boy shook his head regretfully. He wanted to know how to cook, but he didn't have the skill nor the talent to learn. He did have the talent to burn down the place in which food is made though. That counts, right?

"Misaki does, and he's really good at it," Shinobu said smilingly. He was proud of his brothers. Misaki wasn't the smartest boy, but he was the sweetest, with the most caring and innocent heart. He would stop at nothing to protect his loved ones and never asks for anything.

If selfish was the ground, then Misaki would be the sky. The boy never asked anything from others, unless it was for their own good. Hiroki, on the other hand has to be one of the smartest guys Shinobu knew. His brother has an IQ of 140 and finished college at the top of his class.

A good combination of Misaki and Hiroki is what Shinobu wants to be. Miyagi listened as he watched Shinobu go on and on about his brothers, he found it very cute that the boy was so caring towards his siblings.

"How about you? What are some good traits about you?" Miyagi asked when Shinobu finished talking. The boy stared at him as if he had just asked him how to launch one of NASA's rockets.

"I don't know?" Shinobu said, even though he said it, it came out more like a question than a statement.

"Well, I know," Miyagi said. "You're obviously a boy who cares very much about his family and loves to take care of others. You work hard and you want to achieve your dreams of being a lawyer so that you can make Misaki and Hiroki's life easier."

Shinobu's shocked face only confirmed Miyagi's words. Everything he said is true. Due to the past of his life, Shinobu knows what's it's like to be treated badly and he knew from a young age that he needed to work hard to get results.

"How about you try and cook me something to eat one day?" Miyagi suggested, Shinobu smiled and then went back to reading.

"That'll be nice."


	11. Oh Hell

"Don't you think it's time?" Angelo asked. The white figure sitting in the throne smiled and then rested his hand on Angelo's head. The angel has always been impatient. It was one of his bad traits, for angels were not supposed to be like that, but his other talents make up for it.

"Angelo, calm down when the time comes. Even if they take long, Shinobu has already seen his wings. There's no doubt that he will talk about it with Misaki and Hiroki," the white figure hummed. He took his staff and then walked out of the marble room and out into the white clouds.

All around the place where little growing angels with white as white and pure as cotton and beautiful minds. As soon as they saw the white figure, they dropped their toys and books and bowed. Smiling, the white figure headed over to them and sat down on the cloud.

He then began to tell stories to the little kids about three people who would be returning to Heaven soon. A little angel piped up and asked a question that made everyone think for a few seconds.

"Why were Hiroki-chan, Misaki-chan, and Shinobu-chan sent to Earth?" he asked with sparkling eyes. The white figure smiled, that was for them to guess about and for him to know. Angelo watched as he flapped his wings, he didn't like to sit on the clouds for he preferred to fly.

Angelo sighed and then gazed over the peaceful heaven until his eyes reached a large house located in front of the large throne room. That was Misaki, Hiroki And Shinobu's house before they got sent back to Earth. He was never told the reason why they were sent back the Earth, they didn't do anything wrong and they were not tortured souls, in fact, they were the best angels in heaven.

All he knew was that they were sent back for a mission and that all their memories of being angels were erased. Angelo looked at the house before turning away, how he wished that they could be back. The four of them were truly the best of friends. He and Hiroki were actually more than friends, they were lovers. And oh how he wished to have Hiroki's touch on his again.

The white figure got up and flew over to Angelo, he patted the pitiful creature as he already knew that he missed Hiroki, however, if everything works out they would be back in no time.

* * *

Lucifer or Hell's king hissed when he saw Akihiko and Misaki in the globe. They were sleeping peacefully in their bed. That wasn't what pissed him off, what pissed him off was the fact that they were hugging tightly. How could Akihiko do something like this?

That not only brought shame to the Hell family but also great distress. The fact that Misaki was a male made it safer, for males couldn't reproduce, but love between a human and a magical creature can bring chaos to the world. It would greatly mess up the balance of the world.

Long ago there was a demon who fell in love with a human girl. She was the sweetest one for him and they had many happy moments together. But when the time came, they eventually reproduced and had the first hybrid demon. His name was Samuel.

However, the child was a harm to the world for it seems that a hybrid was more powerful than a pure demon. The child possessed powers far greater than any creature could imagine and he soon became the reason why Hell and Heaven were divided into two.

He caused a great war and soon after that, Hell can't enter Heaven and Heaven can't enter Hell. If any angel or demon dared to get in a relationship with a human, they would suffer a pain worse than death.

They would be stripped of their powers and turned human, however, they wouldn't be able to die. In other words, they would be immortal. The pain of seeing your loved one pass away and wither old was a pain far worse than anything else. Begging and wishing to be killed, but not knowing the sweet relief of death was worse than any death itself.

Lucifer sighed and then sat down on his throne made of skulls and bones from his former enemies. It was then that he realized how boring Hell was without his sons. He always thought that he would prefer a quiet place over a noisy one but it seems that he missed the noise.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open and Reiji walked in, his breath clearly taken away. Lucifer was about to yell at him when he heard the words spill out of Reiji's mouth. His eyes widened in surprise and then he quickly followed Reiji to the place in which he was requested.

When he entered, he resisted the urge to throw up. The scent in the air was too strong, even for him to handle. The white figure in front of him was releasing the poison scent on purpose.

"God….," Lucifer hissed as he regained his posture. Around God was three angels, one of them being Angelo. The white figure smiled and then sat down on Lucifer's bed. They were in the demon's bedroom and the atmosphere was getting darker and darker by the second.

"Reiji, take his angels and go outside, do not come in until I tell you too," Lucifer said with his red eyes flashing a dangerous red glint. God, or Jehovah, smiled and then waved his hand and then his angels went outside giving Lucifer a dark glare.

The black door closed with a small bang and then Jehovah patted the bed, signaling for Lucifer to sit down. Lucifer gulped and then sat down, he could feel Jehovah's warmth as he the man inched closer. Jehovah still hasn't changed from the time one billion years ago when he banished him to Hell.

"You could have been my strongest arm, Lucifer, yet because your mother was an angel and your father was that damned demon and human hybrid, we were separated," Jehovah said as he pushed Lucifer onto the bed.

It was true, Samuel has fallen in love with Angela who was his mother. They fell in love deeply and decided to have a child and that was Lucifer himself. However, when Jehovah found out, he killed Angela as a punishment. Samuel was filled with anger but as soon as he entered the Heaven gates, he was shot with holy water. He did die a painful death, but he was reunited with his only love.

Jehovah then decided to raise Lucifer who was an angel. He vowed that he will not make the same mistake and let Heaven be corrupted again. However, it seemed that like his father, Lucifer got stronger and stronger by the day. And when he found out that his mother and father was killed by the man whom he grew up with, Lucifer lost it and attempted to kill Jehovah.

However, he was no match for the angel of light and since Jehovah couldn't bear to kill the one he raised with his own blood and sweat he instead banished Lucifer to Hell as a fallen angel. Every century Jehovah would go visit Lucifer in Hell even though he knew will that he wasn't wanted there.

Lucifer gulped and then tried to use his telekinesis to pull the man off of him, but he was no match even after all the centuries. Jehovah smiled, his blue eyes sparkling in wonder. Just as he was going to press his lips again Lucifer's, he was punched in the face.

Lucifer jumped up and then kicked Jehovah in the stomach, making the angel groan out in pain. Nevertheless, when he got up, slightly recovered he rolled his eyes. Lucifer was still as violent as ever even after all these years.

"What do you want?" Lucifer hissed. Jehovah sighed, how did he manage to become like this? He didn't remember raising him to be heartless and serious. He used to be so fun and carefree laughing without a care in the world. But if he wanted to get serious then he would be serious.

"Your sons are meddling with mine," Jehovah spat the word sons out. Lucifer was supposed to be his and his only. But, no! He had to have sex with three other women to rub it in his face. Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"My sons aren't human, they're pure demons, vampires and ghouls," Lucifer argued back. Jehovah raised an eyebrow.

"And it's not like males can give birth, there is no reason to be concerned," Lucifer quickly said. "If you are done, then I please ask you to leave." Jehovah smiled and then walked out, spreading his big white wings as he got ready to leave.

Right before he got ready to fly back to Heaven, he pecked Lucifer's lips.

"I'll let you go this time, but I'll make sure I have you next time," he smirked as he flew off, leaving his white feathers everywhere. Lucifer growled and then stepped on the disgusting white feathers.

"Burn these in the blue flames and wash your hands afterward with white blood," Lucifer said before closing his bedroom door to get some sleep.


	12. Sweet Dreams

It was still the middle of the night when he woke up with a sweat. The dream he had was terrible. A war between the two realms of the world caused by an unknown source. Akihiko sighed and then went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

He wanted to go over to Misaki's through his window, but Misaki had already yelled at him last time because of that. Walking through the dark halls of the house, Akihiko was able to see perfectly due to the fact that he was a magical creature. He was blessed with the ability to see in the dark.

Gulping down the coffee, Akihiko just couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his stomach that something is going to happen. For a few seconds, Akihiko stood in the dark, still. Then he sighed and then walked back to this bedroom, the house was quiet, for Nowaki was sleeping over at Hiroki's and Miyagi was still at the school grading papers.

He wanted to go over and sleep at Misaki's, but the boy always said that if Akihiko even got close to him, then they would end up having sex for the whole night. Akihiko groaned and then narrowed his eyes, he was going to go over no matter what. It wasn't fair that Hiroki and Nowaki were sleeping together and he and Misaki weren't.

Akihiko jumped out of his window, which was right next to Misaki's balcony and then slipped through the glass sliding window that wasn't locked. He raised an eyebrow, and the boy was always telling him to lock the doors and windows while he wasn't doing it himself.

Akihiko walked towards the sleeping body laying on the bed peacefully and then sat next to the figure. He smirked and then placed a gentle kiss on Misaki's forehead. Then he slowly made his way to Misaki's neck while climbing fully on top of him. Sucking on Misaki's sensitive skin, Akihiko grinned when he heard a soft groan escape from Misaki's mouth.

Then, he felt something poke his leg, Akihiko stopped his motions and then peered down to where the poke was. He smirked when saw an erection. That's right, Misaki was going through that phase of his life where his hormones are all acting up.

Akihiko then threw the covers off of Misaki, letting the cold air get to him. Misaki shivered and then he slowly opened his eyes to a silver bed of hair near his cock. Misaki gasped when he felt a pair of cold lips at his member's slit. Misaki covered his mouth, for Hiroki's bedroom was right next to his and he couldn't afford to make any noises for Hiroki was extremely over protective.

"U-usagi-san…," Misaki moaned as Akihiko deep throated his dick. Misaki cried out in pleasure, failing completely to keep his noise level down. From the other room, Hiroki was also being pleasured. Nowaki was currently having the time of his life for Hiroki agreed to ride him for the first time.

Hiroki bit onto the red tie he was supposed to wear tomorrow and grabbed onto Nowaki's back leaving red scars. Nowaki smiled as he watched Hiroki moved his ass up and down his long hard cock. Hiroki shivered before cumming onto Nowaki's chest. It seems that he was out of energy already.

"No, Hiro-san, that's not fair, I have to come too," Nowaki said before flipping Hiroki over by surprise and then thrusting into him. Hiroki widened his eyes and clenched his teeth onto the poor tie. Nowaki's thrusts got faster and wilder as his climax built up.

They both cried out when they came together. Laying down on the soft mattress, Hiroki fell asleep immediately for he was worn out from the rough workout. Nowaki smiled as he held Hiroki in his arms, there was this warm feeling in his chest that he didn't to disappear.

Misaki's face flushed up as he heard two familiar voices from the room next to his. Akihiko smiled and then grabbed Misaki's hands and then placed then behind his back. Misaki was on all fours, ready any time now to take Akihiko's member.

Misaki moaned when the first thrust came, then the second and then the third. Soon after, there was just too much to count. Misaki grabbed onto the pillow and muffled his head into it. Akihiko sighed and then flipped the boy over, "Misaki, let me hear your cries of pleasure…" Akihiko smirked as he took Misaki's member in his hands and then pumped it up and down.

"N-no! If you do it all together…," Misaki groaned, his climax was slowly building up and he knew that he was about to cum any minute, but then he felt Akihiko's motions stop. Misaki opened his eyes and looked at Akihiko confused. The man smiled wickedly and then pulled Misaki up so that he was sitting on his dick.

"Ride me," Akihiko said simply. Misaki's face heated up and then he got off the man's cock. There was no way he was going to ride Akihiko. Misaki walked to the bathroom conjoined into his room, but before he could do that, he was stopped by Akihiko.

"Where are you going?" Akihiko asked. "I'm not going to ride you," Misaki said as he tried to close the door.

"But, my dick will definitely feel better than jacking off alone...or are you going to use your fingers?" Akihiko smirked. Misaki's face blushed up, just as he was distracted, Akihiko forced the door open and then dragged Misaki to the bed. The boy yelped in surprise when he found himself on top of Akihiko again.

"Come on, it's easy. Here, I'll guide you," Akihiko said as Misaki eventually started to move. The boy shivered when he felt Akihiko's cold palms on his ass.

"Move, squeeze your hips when you move down," Akihiko said. Misaki obeyed and he felt Akihiko's size get bigger inside of him. Misaki jolted and then he sighed, he came on Akihiko's chest. But it does seem like Akihiko was done, he slapped Misaki's arse, urging him to move.

Misaki grabbed onto Akihiko's shoulders and then he started to move again. They both moaned and groaned as their skins met each other's over and over again.

"I'm c-cumming!" Misaki cried as Akihiko hit his sensitive spot. Misaki felt tears fall from his eyes due to his intense orgasm. Akihiko sighed in satisfaction and then laid the boy down on the bed. Misaki blushed when he felt the cum trailed out from his ass, maybe he should take a bath?

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the bedroom door and the Shinobu came bragging in. The boy didn't seem to be surprised by the fact that both of them were naked and that his brother has someone's cum leaking from him. Shinobu narrowed his eyes and then opened his mouth.

"If you guys are going to have sex, then please do it at a hotel or somewhere else, I have to study!" Shinobu shrieked before slamming the door shut. Misaki groaned and then covered his face with his hands. He couldn't be more embarrassed.

He has now tainted his brother and himself. Only a few days ago was he the once innocent and naive boy that everyone knew. Now, when he hears any word related to sex or anything to do with sexual activities. His face heats up and everyone questions him about it.

But it wasn't like he was going to tell everyone that one day a family of demons moved in next to him and the middle one took an interest in him and then one night snuck into his bedroom and sucked him off. No matter how crazy you are, no one's gonna believe that story.

Shinobu closed the door to his bedroom. For the past few nights, he wasn't able to get any sleep due to the fact that he was still thinking about the wings incident. He just can't get it out of his mind, and he didn't want to tell his brothers about it because he knew that they would worry and he didn't want that.

Last night, he did manage to get a little nap, but he had a very weird dream in which he was in Heaven, he wasn't dead to anything because he was able to talk freely and his body was perfectly fine. Misaki and Hiroki were there too, with a man named Angelo who was very close to Hiroki. The two were like lovers and if they weren't there in the dream with him, Shinobu would've thought that it was real life because it felt so incredibly real.

Shinobu yawned and he felt his eyes get heavier and heavier, just as he was about to fall asleep, his eyes snapped open and then he gave himself a good slap on the face. No! He can't fall asleep now, he has a test tomorrow and if he fell asleep, then he would most like have the dream again.

Shinobu laid on his bed and he sighed if only Miyagi was here right now. Speaking of the devil, his phone suddenly buzzed and then Shinobu received a text from Miyagi. The boy smiled as he read the message and quickly texted back.

 _I just finish grading the papers, can I come over and spend the night? -Miyagi_

 _Sure, just bring a spare pillow and a blanket. -Shinobu_

 _Can we do it tonight?- Miyagi_

Shinobu's face heated up, this was the problem with the man, he was so childish and always ruined the romantic moments. But nevertheless, Shinobu texted back and gave the man his answer.

 _Baka. -Shinobu_

 _So is that a yes or a no? -Miyagi_

Shinobu sighed, the man was hopeless. He set his phone down and then laid there waiting for the doorbell to ring. However, suddenly his head started to feel heavy and he started to feel his eyes get heavier and heavier. Slowly, Shinobu's gray eyes were covered by his eyelids as he started to have another dream.


	13. Earth's Mission

Shinobu opened his eyes to an unfamiliar setting. The ground below him was no of the matter concrete but of the soft cotton clouds. Shinobu groaned, this was another one of his weird dreams located in Heaven, he really didn't understand the meaning of these dreams and why he was having them.

He walked towards nowhere for a few seconds and then something flew behind him, it was a little child… or rather a little version of him. Then two more kids came and they seemed to be a little version of Misaki and Hiroki. As he reached forward to touch them on the shoulder and talk to them, his hands when right through them.

He thrust his hand back in surprise and then realized that he was not noticeable in this dream, it seems that he was only here to see and not to talk. Suddenly, the same man from before came. Shinobu watched as his younger self who really wasn't that young maybe 4 years younger.

"Jehovah, why are we here?" little Shinobu asked. Shinobu then knew that the man's name was Jehovah. The man smiled and then took all of Hiroki's, Misaki's and Shinobu's hands and then held them close to his body. Shinobu raised an eyebrow, what does this have to do with the present him?

"I am going to give you guys a special mission," Jehovah continued, Shinobu then noticed that Misaki's eyes lit up. He smiled, he was the same even in his dreams always wanting to help people. Shinobu walked towards the group and then leaned in, perhaps the information that Jehovah is going to give them will give Shinobu some clue about why he was having these dreams.

"You guys are going to have your memories erased," he started, all three of the children's eyes dulled. But then, he continued, "you three will be sent to Earth and you guys will watch over the humans, whoever gets close to you guys will have fortune and those who harm you, will have bad fortune for the rest of their lives. When I feel that you have completed enough, Angelo will be sent to get you all back."

The three smiled and then all hugged Jehovah. They then ran off, Shinobu thought that was going to be the end of his dream until the scene around him changed into one of party's or a festival's. He then noticed that he still was in Heaven and that there was a banner above him that said, " _Hiroki, Shinobu, and Misaki. Enjoy your trip to Earth!"_

Shinobu walked around for a bit and he then started to notice that everything was about Hiroki, Misaki and himself. The cotton candy where of their heads and that all the food was fo Hiroki, Misaki, and his favorites. Misaki liked cupcakes and there was plenty of them everywhere. Hiroki liked coffee flavored things and Shinobu found some coffee flavored ice pops. Shinobu himself liked sweet things so there was mostly candy and cake dedicated to him.

When he walked up to the three little ones, Shinobu saw that they were all wearing pure white. While the other boys were wearing trousers, they were wearing robes that Jehovah wore. The three were laughing quietly among themselves and then a man walked up to them. He had golden hair and crystal blue eyes.

When he walked towards them, Shinobu noticed that Hiroki's face flushed up, the man picked Hiroki up and then patted the other two's heads.

"Why are you guys standing here? Enjoy this party that's all for you!" he smiled. Hiroki wrapped his hands around the man's white neck and then closed his eyes. Misaki rolled his eyes and then Shinobu grabbed Hiroki's feet. Hiroki opened his eyes and stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Angelo's mine," Hiroki said. Shinobu raised an eyebrow, Angelo? The man set Hiroki down and the three ran off to some other angel children. Angelo then walked off too, soon the setting changed again and this time to a throne room.

Shinobu walked around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He then walked up to the table that was set next to the grand staff. There were three balls and there was something inside of them that seemed to want to get out. As Shinobu took a closer look, he realized that they were wings trapped inside. And then he realized further that it was his and his brothers.

A M, H and S were carved them. Shinobu reached for the one with the S on it, and then he realized that his hand didn't go through it. Shinobu widened his eyes and then he started to think of ways to possibly set the wings free. Suddenly, the door opened and then in surprise, he dropped the egg.

Shinobu was too busy paying attention to the figure standing in front of the doorway to realized that the wings were set free and that they were on their way onto Shinobu's back. The boy gasped when he felt a pair of soft white wings attached to his back.

It was Jehovah and the man was smiling, Shinobu flinched a little when the man walked towards him and then patted him on the shoulder. Shinobu gulped when Jehovah started to talk. He felt the positive aura practically vibrating off of the man.

"Don't you think it's time to come back?" he said. Shinobu looked around and then realized that the man was talking to him.

"I-I don't know," Shinobu said. Jehovah rolled his eyes and then walked towards the large throne located in the front of the room. It was then that Shinobu noticed the 3 other throne located next to Jehovah's. There was also 3 additional staffs.

"If you don't come back, no one's gonna fill these seats….son," Jehovah added. Shinobu widened his eyes. Was he his son?

"I am your father and you, Misaki and Hiroki are the sons of God, in other words… my sons and I believe that you have completed enough of your mission," Jehovah said. Shinobu was about to open his mouth and ask a question when everything around him went black and then he opened his eyes.

Shinobu gasped as he realized that he was drenched in sweat and that Miyagi was beside him. Miyagi had his hands on the boy's forehead and a worried look was plastered on his face. Shinobu thanked the man as he handed him a cup of water, which he drank happily.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Shinobu looked at Miyagi, if he was the son of the Devil….then doesn't that mean that they were enemies? Shinobu clenched his hands and then looked at Miyagi. The older man wondered what could've gotten the boy so acted up.

"Miyagi…." Shinobu started, Miyagi nodded and waited patiently for the next part of the question to come out of the boy's mouth. When it did, it surprised Miyagi.

"Do you know anything about me and my brothers being somehow related to Jehovah?" Shinobu asked. Miyagi narrowed his eyes at the word Jehovah, the man was a curse word in his mind. Miyagi then looked into Shinobu's eyes which were demanding for an answer. He sighed, he did know that the asshole had three sons and that they disappeared a few decades back for a mysterious reason. But he wasn't sure about their names nor appearance.

"I'm not sure, but they disappeared from Heaven a few years back and I'm sure that he had three," Miyagi answered truthfully. Shinobu looked at the man, waiting for more information, but he never got any. He sighed and then got up.

"It's quite late…. Would you like to sleep with me or eat something as a late night snack?" Miyagi asked. Shinobu thought for a few seconds and then picked the first option. They both climbed into the bed and then the lights were switched off. Miyagi laid awake while Shinobu slept.

The grabbed onto the slender body and then muffled his face into the boy's neck. He was busy the past few days and he didn't really have time to drink any blood, so he was really hungry. Miyagi's eyes turned red when he smelled the sweet blood that was running under Shinobu's white skin. The man felt his fangs grow and his control drop.

"Are you hungry?" Shinobu asked. Miyagi looked at the boy whom he thought was asleep in surprise. He smiled sheepishly and then nodded. Shinobu sighed and then took off his shirt after he sat down. Miyagi watched this as he licked his lips. Shinobu pointed to his shoulder and then Miyagi lunged forward at light's speed.

Without any warning, he bit into the flesh and sank his fangs into the flesh. Shinobu moaned as he felt the energy and blood being sucked out of him. How could something like this feel so good yet so painful at the same time? Miyagi peered at Shinobu and then at the boy's aroused expression, he sank his fangs even deeper into his flesh. Shinobu cried out and then grabbed the man's hair.

"S-stop!" Shinobu said as he his vision started to get black. Miyagi then pulled away after licking the spot clean. Shinobu panted as he tried to regain his posture and then he put his shirt back on. Flopping onto the bed, Miyagi apologized.

"You idiot, if I hadn't told you to stop. You would've sucked me dry," Shinobu said. Miyagi muttered sorry and then pulled the boy close to his cold body once again. He kissed Shinobu's face and the stopped at the boy's shoulder. He sniffed it, the smell of blood still lingering in the room.

Miyagi brought his face close to Shinobu's and then pulled the boy into a kiss. Shinobu was a little surprised at the gesture, but he didn't complain. He wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and the kiss developed into a more fiery one. Tongue battled each other and their lips collided as they opened and closed.

Shinobu pulled away, panting. Miyagi smiled and then pulled the boy even closer to him. Their legs were tangled together and their arms were touching each other. The bed was almost too small to fit the both of them, but that didn't concern neither of them. They were too busy thinking about whether to continue further or to head to sleep.

"I love you, Shinobu-chi," he smiled. Shinobu closed his gray eyes and then took a whiff of Miyagi's scent. Well, it seemed that they were going to go to sleep. It was okay, they can always continue with their sexual exercises tomorrow or later on.

"Me too," he muttered as he fell asleep in the warm embrace. Miyagi held the boy until he fell asleep. Then he felt his own eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Slowly, he also fell into the dark abyss of sleep.

However, unknown to them, an owl was watching all of this take place. The creature, who was white with a red bow tied around his neck was God himself that had shapeshifted into the of an animal to watch his youngest son.

He was surprised to find all fo his sons to be with Lucifer's offsprings, but he couldn't blame them. The Devil's sons were attractive beyond imagination, just like their father. Even Jehovah sometimes thought of Lucifer and not for hating reasons, but more sexual reasons.

Jehovah found it foolish that humans thought that angels couldn't participate in sexual activities. He himself has masturbated to Lucifer as much as a sin it was, and he knows that almost every one of the adult angels in Heaven had have sex at least if not twice.

The owl the raised it's wings and then flew into the high Heavens, getting ready for his sons to come back. He would also need to get the memories of his sons back and teach them how to work their wings again. Their staffs would also be in use after all the decades. However, even God himself wasn't aware of the great war that was slowly coming, and that it can possibly ruin all three realms, Earth, Heaven, and Hell.


	14. Tainted Feathers

Angelo watched in jealousy as he saw his lover, Hiroki riding another man. And even worse, the man was Lucifer's son and offspring. He hissed and then smashed the globe. He panted and then realizing what he had done. Gathering the broken pieces, he placed them on the table and then reformed it into what it was before.

"They should be back very soon, calm yourself," Jehovah said as he walked into the angel's room. Angelo looked at the creature and then looked at the globe in shame. He was wrong to smash it and he was ashamed.

"Do not be ashamed of your mistakes, you should learn from them instead," Jehovah said as he patted the man on the shoulder and then handed him a picture. Angelo narrowed his eyes, what was the meaning of this?

"Well, I figure that you should make a plan so that when he comes back you can possibly make him yours again," Jehovah said as he watched Angelo's face turn red. The picture he just gave him was a picture of Nowaki hugging Hiroki tightly.

Jehovah smiled and then opened the door to the room and then walked out with a smirk plastered on his face. Angelo ripped the picture apart and then burned it into the hungry and growing flames of the fireplace that was in his room.

"By the way, they're coming back today," Jehovah said as he snickered quietly. Angelo let a small excited smile come over him, he couldn't wait for Hiroki to come back, he missed the man terribly and he wanted Hiroki more than anything to be in his arms.

It was late noon and everyone was at home, Hiroki was currently in his room reading a book while Nowaki and Misaki cooked the dinner meal they are going to eat. Shinobu, Miyagi, and Akihiko were in the living room watching T.V.

Hiroki was in his room, on his bed with his black glasses that was just a bit too large for him. The book he was reading was currently very interesting. Then something came to Hiroki, the other day Shinobu had told him about his trip to Hell with Miyagi and how he saw his wings.

When Hiroki told Shinobu that maybe it was all a dream or that he was to tired study for exams and haven't been getting enough sleep, causing him to have illusions, but the boy denied of Hiroki's thoughts and insisted that he saw it clearly. Before Hiroki was skeptical of Shinobu's words but soon he himself started to see wings on himself when he looks in the mirror.

Truth be told, he was freaked out at first but then he started to get used to it, sometimes he could swear that when he was taking a shower, he could feel a pair of feathery wings on his body. Hiroki flipped another page of the book, it was the newest one of the series that he had been tracking and it had just arrived in his mail today.

Suddenly, a chill ran over his body and Hiroki looked over at his window, he swore he had closed it before. As he walked over to the window and closed it, he raised an eyebrow when he saw a white feather on his window. He took it and set it on his desk, there were no doves that rested their nests by the tree so there was no way that the feather fell off.

Hiroki clucked his tongue and then resumed to his book, however, when the window opened again by itself, Hiroki narrowed his cinnamon eyes and then walked over again to close it. When he turned around, there was a figure in a white robe, but that wasn't what surprised Hiroki the most, the figure had wings!

Just as Hiroki was about to open his mouth and demand what the figure what doing in his room, his mouth was covered. Not by a cloth, but by a pair of lips. Hiroki's eyes widened as he watched the figure push him into the bed. Then, the hood of the robe fell and the face of the man was revealed.

"I have come to get you, my love," the man said. Hiroki was extremely confused, 'my love'? Hiroki loved no one but Nowaki and he was sure of that.

"Get off me!" Hiroki growled as he tried to push the figure off, however, the angel was much too strong for him and then Hiroki felt his legs being lifted from the ground. His voice was ripped off him and his head was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second. The last thing he remembered is a blinding white light and then feeling or entering another place, that was different from Earth.

Misaki kept calling Hiroki for breakfast, but there was nothing coming from the room. He sighed and then headed up for his brother. When he entered his room, there was no one there except for the single white feather that was exactly in the middle of Hiroki's neatly folded bedding.

Misaki stood there for a few seconds and he would have stood there forever if Akihiko didn't come and tap him on the shoulder. Akihiko raised an eyebrow and then opened his mouth when he saw the white feather.

He ran into the room and then took the feather, taking Misaki's hand, he ran downstairs and then banged his hand on the table, causing all the food to either spill or leave little droplets of food everywhere. His face was dark and when Nowaki saw the feather, his face got even darker than Akihiko's.

"Angelo? That's definitely his feather there's an ombre taint of gold at the end," Nowaki said as he sniffed it, it was definitely Angelo's. If Hiroki was taken, then that's means that they would have to protect Shinobu and Misaki with whatever it costs.

"Hiroki, he was a son of God, so is Misaki and Shinobu," Miyagi sighed. Shinobu widened his eyes, so the man was lying to him about the fact that he didn't know much about him seeing his wings.

Miyagi gave his young lover an apologetic look and then sighed. Maybe he should contact his father about this? Miyagi walked out of the living room and then headed to Reiji's room. The demon was sleeping and when he heard the door open, his entire body jolted and he almost fell off the bed.

"Please knock, I ask of you," Reiji sighed, as he fixed his messed up hair and attire. Miyagi muttered a little sorry and then asked Reiji to open a portal so that the five of them can go back to Hell for the time being so that they are safe.

"I refuse to let a bunch of angels into Hell," Reiji rejected immediately. Miyagi raised an eyebrow, was he refusing him? Reiji sighed and then got out his orb, muttering a few chant words the portal opened and Miyagi could feel the sinful souls through the portal.

From the living room, Misaki was getting nervous, what would happen to his brother? Surely, he couldn't be hurt. He paced around the room nervously as Miyagi was upstairs talking to Reiji. Akihiko and Nowaki watched the boy's nervous movements, there was actually no need to worry, in Heaven it is against the regulations to harm anything and anyone. However, in Hell it was the completely and utter opposite if you were to harm someone that is basically following the laws.

Nowaki frowned, he knew well and good who Angelo was and he was upset that he had taken Hiroki away from him. The angel was God's right hand and he was basically Hiroki's lover before Nowaki. But that didn't matter, Hiroki was now his and Nowaki wanted and needed to get him back. If Angelo even dared to touch Hiroki, he will break the angel's wings.

The only thing that Shinobu could do was wonder why Angelo would kidnap Hiroki. From what he had seen in his dreams, Angelo seemed to love Hiroki better than himself and Misaki. Then, a lightbulb lit up in Shinobu mind, perhaps they were lovers? No, Hiroki has Nowaki…. His thoughts were interrupted when Miyagi called them from upstairs.

"Okay, so we are going to go to Hell and possibly try to convince my father to let you guys stay and get Hiroki back if it all works out, then we will return to Earth Miyagi said. Misaki widened his eyes they were going to Hell? From all the tales he had heard of Hell from Akihiko it seemed like the worst place on Earth.

"Do I have to go?" Misaki asked as he shivered. Akihiko smiled and then wrapped his arms around Misaki. "Don't worry, I am the prince and next heir of the throne, no one will harm you if they know that you are mine," Akihiko said as he patted Misaki on the head to comfort him.

"Also, since I don't think angels can digest demon food, which is basically blood, then you should bring your own food," Miyagi said a she threw two backpacks at Misaki and Shinobu.

"Is there cooking equipment, such as stoves and ovens in Hell?" Misaki asked. Miyagi thought for a few seconds and then nodded. Misaki smiled and then he dragged Shinobu downstairs. He threw everything, or almost everything they had in their fridge into the backpacks. Misaki brought flour, sugar, eggs and all the sweet stuff along with the fruits. While Shinobu bought all the meat and vegetables.

They then walked into Reiji's room and announced that they were ready. Then they all jumped into the portal. After they did that, they entered the room with the mirror and canvas again. They all peered into the mirror and then glared at the canvas. Misaki almost fainted when he saw Akihiko's true form.

The man could only laugh, however when Shinobu and Misaki entered Hell, they were seen in their true form which was wings and robes. Misaki face's blushed up like a child's when he saw his wings. All angel's had different feather colors. However, black was not one of them. While Angelo's wings and an ombre gold taint at the end, Misaki's had a blue sparkle to them while Shinobu's were more of a sunset orange.

Then, everything went black and then they were in Hell. Misaki gulped as he and Shinobu took their first step into the unholy realm. All four demons besides them took a whiff of the bloody scent and smiled. They were all thinking the same thoughts, " _Home sweet home."_

 **I'm so sorry I updated so late! I sort of got a little writer's block and then when I went on the internet to find some ideas, I stumbled upon some BTS and EXO videos and since I am such a EXO-L and an ARMY, I couldn't resist. I stayed up until 3:00 pm last night, watching EXO showtime and BTS: American Hustle Life….. Btu enough for my rambling, I hope you enjoy today's new chapter.**


	15. New Memories

Akihiko and Nowaki looked at their father in front of them, it didn't look like he was pleased as he stared down at Shinobu and Misaki with his red eyes that were glowing. Misaki and Shinobu gulped, perhaps they should've stayed in their rooms like Akihiko and Miyagi had instructed them.

"What is this? I tell you to go to Earth to further your understanding of humans and you fall in love with a bunch of holy angels?" Lucifer hissed. Nowaki winced as his father yelled at him, he was always weak to his father's words.

"Yes, but Father you were in love with Jehovah once, weren't you?" Akihiko pointed out, Lucifer glared at him and then rolled his eyes. He could never win an argument with Akihiko, the boy knew too many of his secrets.

"They can stay, but they can not interfere with your work, now get out of my room, your scent and aura is revolting to be around," Lucifer said while glaring at the two boys. They gulped and then bowed before they walked out of the room. As they stepped into the outer hall, they were met with the many eyes of the other demons.

They watched them walk with curiosity, they have never seen wings that aren't webbed and black. One demon child walked towards them as they were walking towards the higher rank of the castle and touched their wings. Misaki hissed and jolted as he realized that he had scared the child.

However, the reason he was surprised was because as soon as the demon's hands

came in contact with his wings, the burning feeling ran towards his veins and when he looked at his wings, they were scared and burned pretty badly. The child started to cry and while Misaki was about to pick him up and comfort him, Shinobu dragged him away. They closed their door to the whispering and giggles of demons.

"I did not expect Hell to be like this at all, so far I haven't seen any blood," Misaki said as he set down his bag and opened it, popping out an apple. Shinobu nodded in agreement and as he watched Misaki eat the apple, he realized that he was hungry. However, he really wanted something sweet, like cupcakes.

"Say, do you think that we can bake cupcakes?" Shinobu asked. Misaki thought for a second and then he nodded, he grabbed his backpack filled with baking supplies and then he headed out the room with Shinobu, leaving the half-eaten apple on the table.

And once again, when they walked out of the room, the red eyes of many demons were set on them again. However, when they saw the baking supplies, they were immediately more interested in that. Misaki ignored them, thinking that it'll be the best as he dragged Shinobu along with him.

He had remembered that the kitchen was located in the west wing of the castle. Misaki walked up the dark stairs with a torch in his hands, as he opened the door to a room which he recognized as a kitchen. It was incredibly dusty because the demons rarely cooked anything. Misaki sighed and then found a light switch, as he turned it on. He realized that it was much more dirty than it seemed when the lights were off.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind them and when they turned around to see who it was. It was Akihiko, he was smiling as he already knew that the boy was looking for the kitchen.

"We moved the new kitchen to the east wing, come on I'll show you where it is," Akihiko said as he led the two boys to the new kitchen. As they walked towards the place, Shinobu noticed that now everyone's attention was set on Akihiko instead of him and Misaki. Was the Prince of the Underground realms that amazing?

When they entered the kitchen, Misaki gasped. There was everything a cook can wish for. The perfectly shaped knives and the perfect pots and pans. There was also many ovens that were sparkling clean. Shinobu smiled as he watched his brother ran around like a child. The past few hours, he was worried sick about Hiroki.

Shinobu's smile then turned upside down, that's right. How could he feel happy when his brother was somewhere unknown? He walked over to Misaki and then started to help him take out the ingredients. He may not be good at baking, but he can at least mix cake together. Misaki started to crack the eggs and then mix them with the flour and the sugar.

"What are we making?" Shinobu asked as he handed Misaki the cake mix that was now perfectly mixed. Misaki took the bowl from Shinobu and then handed him another bowl of cake mix.

"2 layer fruit cake," Misaki replied as he sliced up the blackberries, blueberries, raspberries and strawberries. Shinobu's face brightened up, that was his favorite type of cake, it was sweet and then the sourness of the fruits would come in to balance the taste perfectly.

When they put the 2 cake pans into the oven to bake, the two started to make the frosting. They separated the egg yolks from the egg whites and then put the egg whites in the same bowl as some sugar, butter and vanilla extract. They mixed them all together and then when the cakes were ready, they had already made the frosting.

They put the cakes out to cool for about 15 minutes and then Misaki put one cake onto a pan. He put a nice helping of frosting on it, covering the entire thing. Then piled it up with some fruited and then did the same for the next layer. When the cakes were piled on top of each other, Misaki frosted the sides and then added some decorations on the side.

He then took off his apron and smiled, there, it was done. Shinobu smiled and then took a knife and cut through it, it went through perfectly and when it was put on a plate, the insides looked delicious and amazing. Misaki blushed as his brother showered him with compliments. Then the door opened and in came the three brothers. Their eyes lit up when they saw the cake on the counter table. Miyagi rushed towards Shinobu and took a bite from the boy's fork. Shinobu narrowed his eyes and then gave Miyagi another slice.

Akihiko took a slice and then handed it to Nowaki, who didn't accept it. Akihiko raised an eyebrow, Nowaki usually wasn't like this. Then, it struck the silver haired demon, off course the man was upset about his lover. Akihiko set a reassuring hand on his brother's board shoulder.

"When the time comes, he will come back, for now, we will wait and try to think of a way to get him back," Akihiko said.

* * *

Hiroki opened his tired eyes to a white room, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his messed up hair; it was then he remembered the events that happened and he suddenly remembered the white figure. The door opened causing Hiroki to jolt up in the bed. The tall human..no he had wings. Then, Hiroki felt something fly towards him, and something connecting with his back.

He turned around and realized that it was a pair of wings, with a green ombre at the end. The figure walked towards him and smiled as he took a seat on Hiroki's white bedding. Hiroki narrowed his eyes and bleached the sheets in his hands, getting ready to be hit or beaten.

However, when nothing came, he was confused. It had occurred to him that he was in Heaven but he never remembered getting killed. Perhaps he died a peaceful death? His thoughts were interrupted when the figure began to talk.

"First of all, welcome back home, my eldest son," the figure said. Hiroki looked at him, home? Son? "My name is Jehovah or God, I am your father and you, along with Shinobu and Misaki are my sons."

"No, if I were your son, then I would have memories of being in Heaven and an angel," Hiroki said. He waited for the figure to speak, but he didn't and only took out an orb that had a playing scene of a kid that looked it the little version of him, running around. He handed to him and for some reason, Hiroki felt that he had to take it.

As he held it in his hands, he began to feel thoughts….no, memories flow back into his mind. Everything, he understood now. He had a lover named Angelo and he was the eldest son of God himself. He hates demons, especially Nowaki Kusama, youngest son of Lucifer; who is all angel's enemy.

"Do you remember now?" Jehovah said as he watched Hiroki's face turn pale and his eyes go dull. His son looked up and nodded. Jehovah smirked, tonight he would need to make a trip down to Hell and get his other sons back. Love between angels and demons were forbidden, and if he had to destroy or brainwash his sons because of it, then so be it.

"Angelo will be coming, get ready to greet your lover. He has been waiting for years to met you again," Jehovah said. Once again, with an expressionless face, Hiroki nodded. Once Jehovah left the room, Hiroki watched the same man that kissed him come into the room and climb on top of him. Angelo took Hiroki's soft face into his hands and kissed the cold lips.

"Did you miss me?" Angelo cooed. Hiroki put on an emotionless smile and then nodded. They kissed, while Angelo slowly stripped them. Yes, he would make Hiroki his again. Mind, body, and soul.


	16. Fruit Cake

Hiroki moaned quietly as the man above him pounded hard into him, claiming him as his. He had to admit, it felt good and he was moaning...yet it felt so wrong at the same time. It felt as if though, he was betraying someone but he couldn't remember who it was. The person had the bluest eyes and the softest hair. Angelo grabbed Hiroki's wrists and thrust into him one last time, making them both see white.

"Augh!" Hiroki cried as his stomach became drenched in his own cum. Angelo collapsed next to Hiroki after planting one last kiss on the man's lips. Hiroki moaned quietly as Angelo wrapped his slender arms around him.

"I love you, I missed you so much," Angelo whispered into Hiroki's ear. Hiroki smiled and then kissed the man. "Me too." Slowly, his eyes closed and slowly drifted off to sleep. Angelo smiled and then traced his hands down the man's chest.

He missed Hiroki, he missed him so much. He had gone crazy looking at pictures and Hiroki and touching himself just wasn't doing the trick anymore. No matter how many times he touched himself, it couldn't compare to the warmness and tightness of the real thing.

Now that he had the man in his grasp, he wasn't going to let him go. The man was his and rightfully his, not some demon's for he had Hiroki first. He was the one that found Hiroki first. He wasn't going to let Hiroki go anymore.

Slowly, Angelo got up and got dressed in the robe that he was wearing a few hours ago. He sighed and then wiped the white liquid off his wings and then planted another kiss on Hiroki's forehead. He needed to go with Jehovah to Hell to retrieve Misaki and Shinobu.

After exiting the room, Angelo walked to the throne room, where Jehovah was waiting. The God smiled at him as he realized the lift in the angel's mood. It was obviously better than before.

"So, how was it?" Jehovah asked. Angelo raised an eyebrow. Was the man for real asking him how was sex was with his son? "It was good," Angelo coughed out, somewhat embarrassed.

Jehovah nodded and then got up from his throne, he mumbled a few words and then a large crack formed in the clouds. Jehovah looked at Angelo and then, leaped into the hole. The angel following soon afterward.

* * *

Misaki happily washed the plate that once had his cake on it, they had finished it in no time and it was delicious. Even he had to say so himself. Once he was done, he walked with Shinobu back to their bedroom.

Along the way, they bumped into Lucifer. The demon looked at them with his red eyes and did not say a word. Instead, he rubbed Misaki and Shinobu's head and then walked away the two were very confused, but if the King was starting to like them, then that was a good thing.

Lucifer smiled to himself as he walked down the hallway that was painted pure black. The two brats were actually quite likable. Before when he was working on documenting the souls of the dead, Akihiko brought him a piece of cake. He had eaten cake in Heaven before, but after he became a demon, he lost his love for it.

It appeared to be a very simple cake, with white frosting and berries in between. He refused it immediately, but Akihiko set it on his desk and then came back with a cup of blood. He then left without saying a word. Perhaps the man was telling him to give it a try.

Lucifer sighed, he wasn't that mean of a demon. He told Reiji to get him a fork and then he tried a little piece. It wasn't like he was going to be harmed if he ate the cake. Well, he wasn't going to benefit from it either, human food does no damage to his body.

It tasted exactly like the cakes he had eaten in Heaven, soft and creamy. It melted in his mouth and it brought back so many memories. Good ones and bad ones. He remembered how Jehovah patted his head when he did something wrong and the first time they did it. He blushed at that one. And then he remembered when he found out that his parents were killed by the man whom he loved so much.

He remembered the first time he tried to poison Jehovah and how the man's blue eyes widened and filled with tears. It is not every day that the person you love attempts to kill you. Jehovah had refused to kill him, so he banished him to Lucifer's own realm, Hell.

He sighed and then finished the rest of the cake. Maybe he should ask Misaki to make him a coffee cake next time. He really enjoyed coffee, he remembered when he went to Earth for a visit and tried the drink, it changed his life. For some reason, it had no effect on him, unlike any food. It made him hate sleep and do all his work.

Suddenly, a light appeared in front of him and Jehovah appeared. Lucifer widened his eyes as he saw Angelo with him. So they stole Hiroki and are coming back for Misaki and Shinobu.

"What do you want?" Lucifer hissed at the man that killed his parents. Jehovah raised his eyes, he whispered something to Angelo and then the angel went out of the room. Lucifer was about to go after him when Jehovah grabbed him. Lucifer hissed and then kicked the man in the shin.

He ran after Angelo and then grabbed the man by his wings, causing him to hiss out in pain. Lucifer yelled for his sons and when they appeared in front of him, he told them to go to Misaki and Shinobu. They nodded and then flew to the room in which the boys were staying in.

Angelo hissed as Lucifer roamed his hands over his wings, tainting them with a burning sensation. Then, out of nowhere, felt himself being grabbed away from Angelo, the angel nodded at something and then he flew towards the direction that Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki were headed towards. Lucifer then knew that it was Angelo that was holding him back.

"Let go, you stupid piece of scum!" Lucifer growled. He bit the hand in front of him and then spit out the blood. Jehovah narrowed his eyes, he didn't mind if Lucifer called him anything, but he will not call him a scum. He grabbed the demon's hands and then threw him into the nearest room.

It was dark, but there was a little light from the candle that was lit on the table. Jehovah walked towards Lucifer, who was on the ground and corner him into the back of the room.

"For your information, I have not slept with anyone in the past century," Jehovah hissed into the man's face as he pressed his hungry lips forcefully against Lucifer's. The demon was too stunned to do anything about it and let the kiss get deeper and deeper when the angel slipped his tongue in. He regained his sense, he tried to hit the angel but he was blocked. Instead, he was pushed onto the ground.

"Stop! Don't touch me, it's disgusting!" Lucifer yelled as he pushed the angel away. When he did, he felt liquid on his hands. Was the angel crying? Lucifer rolled his eyes as if he gave a fuck.

"Disgusting? Do you know how much I've missed you?" Jehovah said as his face was lifted up and Lucifer saw his tear-filled eyes. He looked away, as he tried to not be affected, this was the man that killed his parents!

"I don't care, you should already know that our past relationship is dead to me," Lucifer said as he got up and opened the door and went out into the hall. He needed to help Misaki and Shinobu even if the were sons of his hated enemy.

As he exited the room, Jehovah let his last tears for the demon fall. He had no idea, did he? How much he suffered, he narrowed his eyes. He was going to have Lucifer, he was going to take the man and bathe him in holy water so that he may be clean from the sins in the world.

He got up and then followed the man to the room in which his other sons are. He needed them to complete his plan, to make Hell disappear and for Heaven to be the only realm again. When he got to the room, Angelo was on the ground his wings burned badly. Jehovah widened his eyes as he watched Lucifer walk over to him and step on his face. A sadistic smirk grew on his face as he looked at Jehovah.

"Do you see where my feet is? I wish to do that to you, every day," Lucifer snickered. Miyagi smirked as he wrapped his arms around Shinobu and as Akihiko wrapped his arms around Misaki. They kissed them on purpose, to piss Jehovah off. Well, it was working great. The God narrowed his eyes and then walked towards Misaki and Shinobu, he grabbed both of them by the arms and yanked them out of Akihiko and Miyagi's arms. He looked at Lucifer and then smiled.

"You will be mine, just watch, I will ruin Hell and make you beg for mercy," Jehovah hissed and then opened a portal, he helped Angelo into the portal first and then was about to drop Misaki and Shinobu into the portal when Akihiko stepped up.

"I never said you can take Misaki away from me," he hissed and he took the boy back. Miyagi walked forward to Shinobu and took the boy out of the man's grasp.

"Yes, but they are my sons and I am their father," Jehovah growled as he pointed his staff at Akihiko and Miyagi, giving them a taste of his light beam. The two hissed as their skin slowly burned from the light.

Jehovah looked at Lucifer for the last time and then leaped into the hole with his two sons. Nowaki rushed forward to his brother as he hurried to heal them. Lucifer sighed, no matter how much anyone wanted it, no demon can be with an angel and no angel can be with a demon.


	17. Blood Tainted

Misaki and Shinobu struggled in the uncomfortable grasp of the large angel, it was hard to believe that someone you just met was your father. Jehovah gave a sad sigh and then threw them into the room that Hiroki was in, the man was supposed to be asleep still. He never really thought that this would be the way that he would reunite with his sons. But they have really grown, Misaki still has his mother's green eyes and Hiroki has his mother stern personality. And of course, as always, Shinobu had the same snappy mouth that his mother did.

Misaki groaned as he got up, his head was banged onto the ground and it was currently pounding. Shinobu was thrown right on the bed so there wasn't much damage to him. They were both surprised when they saw their brother, naked on the bed. Misaki widened his eyes and scrambled onto the bed.

"Hiroki-nii!" Misaki said as he shook Hiroki's body. The unconscious man groaned and then got up, it took a few seconds for him to realize what the situation was for the nap he had just taken was very satisfying.

"Oh, hello," Hiroki greeted to his brothers. Misaki and Shinobu looked at him with wide eyes, did the man not notice that he had been kidnapped by some evil angels? Misaki grabbed Hiroki's clothes and threw them over the man, they had to get out of here before Angelo or Jehovah came back. However, it seemed that Hiroki didn't want to leave.

"I don't want to leave, Father will give you back your memories and then everything will make sense to you, the demons have tricked us," Hiroki said bluntly, Shinobu looked at the man in front of him, that wasn't his brother.

"Hiroki-nii, you loved Nowaki who is one of those demons," Shinobu argued. Hiroki rolled his eyes, he didn't remember that, but he did admit that Nowaki did sound somewhat familiar. Then as if their father had heard them, the door opened with a bang and in came Jehovah with two orbs. Inside where scenes of Misaki and Shinobu's memories. And then just like Hiroki, Misaki and Shinobu soon felt something connect with their back. It was their wings, their real wings; the ones they had seen in Hell were just somewhat realistic illusions.

Then, the orbs flew towards Misaki and Shinobu and then they fell onto the floor, the orbs let the memories go free and then the two young angels felt their memories come back. The memories of their leaving party, their memories of their father telling them about their mission and the memory of their father telling them to never associate themselves with a demon or Lucifer.

And then just like Hiroki, Shinobu's eyes darken. He felt the anger boil in him as he thought of Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki. The names were revolting to think of. Yet, it seemed that Miyagi was the one that he hated the most. Misaki listened and watched the imaginary movie in his head of his memories playing. However, it seemed that he couldn't remember his hatred for Akihiko, in fact, he still had little memories of his time with Akihiko.

"Father…," Misaki said. Jehovah's face beamed, he liked the sound of that. He nodded towards Misaki, waiting for the rest of his question. Misaki put on a fake smile, he needed to get on Jehovah's good side, for was something wrong with Hiroki and Shinobu, they didn't look like themselves.

"I… I missed you," Misaki managed out at last. Jehovah smiled and then kissed Misaki on the forehead, Misaki felt something run through his body, a warmth...it was a warmth that he had never felt. It felt like a very sweet feeling that he wanted to always have. Maybe this was the power of the love of a parent?

"Angelo will be coming, his wings have a lot of damage done to them, help him with his wounds if you may," Jehovah said as he heard a knock on the door and then opened it to reveal 2 angels carrying Angelo who had blood streaking down his white wings. His once white wings were tainted with the sick smell of blood and Misaki resisted the urge to throw up. He was always weak to blood, as a human and now as an angel.

Hiroki gasped as he saw the sight of his lover so fatally wounded, he rushed over to Angelo, now dressed. He led the man to his bed and then laid his head on his lap. Jehovah waved his hand and then two angels went away. He closed the door and then stripped down Angelo's robe to reveal scars across the man's chest. Hiroki gasped, he reached forward to touch one of them, only to get his hands tainted with blood and for Angelo to groan in pain.

"Oh god," Hiroki said as he bandaged his lover's chest with bandages that were made from Angelo's robe. With the broken bandages around his chest, Angelo looked like some fallen hero. Jehovah ran his hands over the man's chest when the bandages were fully covering the wounds, and then a white light ran over Angelo's chest.

Angelo then got up with the help of Hiroki, he sighed and then smiled after he thanked Jehovah. He planted a kiss on Hiroki's lips and then hugged Misaki and Shinobu.

"Welcome back. I hope that we will continue to protect Heaven together," Angelo said as he let go. Shinobu smiled back at him, while Misaki kept on looking at the man. He really didn't know how to feel about Angelo, at one time he felt that he hated the man, but then another second he feels pity or the man and likes him. What was going on inside his head?!

"It's good to be back," Shinobu said as he sat on the bed and then pulled the covers over himself. It has been a few days since he got a good night's sleep. Before they went to Hell, he was busying studying or his tests and exams, and then they had to go to Hell where it was too hot and it was impossible for him to get a good sleep. When he stepped onto the bed in Heaven, it felt like soft feathers and Shinobu fell asleep immediately after his head hit the bed.

Misaki was about to go to sleep too until he remembered something. What about his life in on Earth? Wouldn't everyone be worried?

"What about our life on Earth? Will all that be gone?" Misaki asked, his tone worried. He had made some really good friends on Earth and he wanted to visit them sometime. "All the records of your lives have been erased, Hiroki Kamijou, Shinobu Takatsuki, and Misaki Takahashi no longer exist,"Jehovah said.

"Never mind that, you three should get some extra sleep, tomorrow will be a busy day we will have a ceremony to honor your return. And then you will continue with your duties." Jehovah said before walking out of the room with Angelo. Misaki felt his mood drop and then he snuggled close to his brothers, for now, he needed to forget about everything and get a good rest.

But he couldn't help but think back to Akihiko, he missed the man already and it's been only a few hours. He sighed, he could tell that there was something wrong with Shinobu and Hiroki if only there was a way to talk to Akihiko…

* * *

In Hell, the situation was very bad right now, Akihiko was worried sick about Misaki and Miyagi was missing Shinobu. Nowaki watched as his brothers let the sadness take over them, he felt bad when he saw his brothers suffering. He had finished healing Miyagi's arm a few minutes ago and right now, Lucifer was calming the frightened citizens of Hell that had seen the angels.

Lucifer sighed as he explained one last time to Reiji that he was okay and that God did no harm to him. However, the worried servant didn't believe him and said that he insisted on checking his wounds. Lucifer growled as he finally let Reiji strip him and check for any wounds.

"There seems to be nothing wrong," Reiji said as he assissted Lucifer get his clothes back on. Lucifer rolled his eyes and then got up, he needed to finish documenting the souls of the people that have just perished. However, he was stopped in his track when Reiji grabbed his hands.

"What do you want Reiji? I have a lot of work to do," Lucifer said as he opened the door. Then, a bang ran through the room and the door was closed. Lucifer had been turned around and he was pinned to the door by Reiji. His dark grey eyes focused on Lucifer.

"This is not a funny joke, stop," Lucifer said as he tried to get out of the strong demon's grasp.

"Do you think that this is a joke? Why does that disgusting angel get to touch you, but I have to watch you from afar and see you suffer as you think about that stupid man who abandoned you? Am I not good enough to be his replacement?" Reiji said. Lucifer looked at the loyal servant who had served him over the centuries and then gulped. This is literally the most awkward situation he had ever been in.


	18. Creating Plans

Akihiko fell backward again as he tried to go through the portal. Miyagi sighed, he has been watching this go on for about 4 hours already and so far Akihiko has only succeeded no times in going through the portal. Nowaki laughing quietly as Akihiko fell to the ground and a black bruise quickly formed. Nowaki rushed over to heal it.

"Just give up, we can have Reiji go to Heaven and get them back, he's more powerful than God himself," Miyagi shrugged as he watched Akihiko try again and of course, he failed. Akihiko groaned in frustration and then got up.

"But you know how much Reiji hates going to Heaven and it's not like Father will let him go," Akihiko said as he sat down and took a drink of coffee. Nowaki winced as the bitter smell of the brown liquid hit his nose. He got up and then walked to the library if he remembered there was a book regarding the portal and trick about how to get through it. Father told him that it was a sacred book and that it wasn't supposed to be in the library, but since Nowaki had found it, he decided that he should just let him keep it.

Truth be told, the library was actually a birthday present built by Lucifer to Nowaki. When the demon king saw what an interest his son took in books and human literature, he decided to build a library for the man. It contained some of the most classic works in the human world, like "Romeo and Juliet" and "Hamlet". However, the book that Nowaki liked the best was Romeo and Juliet, is was a tale of tragic forbidden love between two sides. Much like Nowaki and Hiroki's love.

Rampaging through the older and the shelves that were in the back of the library, Nowaki smiled as he found the book. It was quite old and it was covered in dust. He flipped through the ages and he realized that some of the pages were missing, he shrugged it off thinking that it will not affect the matter that much. However, when he brought it to his brother and looked at it thoroughly, he found out that some of the most vital pages were taken out.

"Don't you think that Father hid them somewhere? After all, going to Heaven is somewhat a forbidden thing, it's not like he will give you the book so easily," Miyagi said. Nowaki sighed as Akihiko groaned. All of them missed their lovers and yearned for their warmth and touch. But they couldn't get it. Then, a lightbulb hit Akihiko in the head.

"Why don't we go to Father's room when he's busy with his duties and then steal the pages?" Akihiko smirked. Miyagi perked up, he liked the idea. However, it seemed that Nowaki didn't like the idea, "won't we get in trouble?" he asked.

"Oh come on, what's more important, Hiroki or a bunch of stupid laws?" Miyagi glared at his brother causing Miyagi to shiver and Akihiko to laugh. "Fine," Nowaki murmured. He has always been the good kid of the family, but for Hiroki, he would do anything.

"Okay then, let's wait until it is 3:00, that is when Father has his afternoon tea, and after that, he will have to go to the court and serve as the judge until 5:00. We should have enough time, and Reiji will be with him, so everything is set," Nowaki said as he finished calculating the best time to go into his Father's bedroom to get the pages. Akihiko got up and then walked out of the portal room.

"Prepare and try not to be so nervous, it is but a mere prank, a mere prank is what it will seem to Father," Miyagi said as he walked out the room after Akihiko. Nowaki listened peacefully to his brother's footsteps, how he wished to be like them one day. No matter how much Miyagi may seem like a little child, he has the best sword skills in Hell and Akihiko may seem lazy at times, but he possesses the greatest skills in power-summoning.

Many demons have told Nowaki that he has the skill for healing, which is a power that not much demons possess. However, that didn't make Nowaki proud, he would rather have a common skill like his brothers and practice them so that they are well enough to receive boastful compliments even from their father.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Nowaki walked out of the portal room after closing the door, he walked silently to his room, where he found one of the books that Hiroki had given him before, it was a tie. Nowaki didn't have any use for a tie but it was from Hiroki, so he would treasure it.

He sat on his bed and then brought it to his nose, bringing the smell into his nose; Nowaki realized that he got an erection. It wasn't something you have to be embarrassed about, Miyagi once told him when Nowaki got his first erection and freaked out. Slowly unzipping his pants, Nowaki brought out his alive member and slowly stroked it.

As he did so, he slowly thought of how warm Hiroki's ass would be right now. For Nowaki, he never thought of anything when he was masturbating, he was usually to overwhelmed by the pleasure in which he was bringing upon himself to think about anyone. But somehow, today eh just let his mind wander off to Hiroki. Usually, the pleasure would be too good, now since he felt how good Hiroki was, his hands just weren't enough.

He grabbed his balls and then began to message them, he moaned as it seemed to do some work. He imagined if Hiroki was screaming his name, begging him to go faster. _Nowaki, Nowaki, Nowaki,_ he would scream.

Nowaki groaned as he felt his climax come near, pre-cum overflowed in his hands and when he screamed out in pleasure, white liquid squirted onto his sweater and Nowaki collapsed onto the bed, tired and satisfied from his orgasm. After a few moments, he got up and looked at the mess he made of his sweater. He sighed and then grabbed his towel. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was only 2:00, he would have enough time to take a shower and then meet up with his brothers.

He grabbed his towel and then got into the shower, opening the water and waiting for it to go lukewarm, Nowaki let his mind wander off to la-la land. Soon, he stepped into the water and then let the warm liquid comfort him. Squirting some shampoo into his large hands, Nowaki messaged his blue hair. As the water rinsed the blueberry shampoo off of him, Nowaki suddenly realized that his dick had started to act up again from the dirty thoughts he was thinking.

His face flushed up as if someone had seen him. Squirting some body wash into his hands, Nowaki started to go for round two.

"Oi, you're late!" Miyagi said as he saw Nowaki running quietly down the hall. Nowaki muttered a sorry and then Akihiko told them to be quiet. Their father was getting ready to go to the outdoor garden with Reiji. The three men were currently hiding behind the black pillar that was big enough to hide them all.

Soon the door opened and then, Reiji and Lucifer walked past them. The three waited for a few seconds before they were completely out of sight and then they started their plan. From down the hall, Lucifer and Reiji were walking in complete silence. Reiji cleared his throat and then Lucifer looked up.

"Have you given a thought about what I said yesterday?" Reiji asked. Lucifer gulped, not giving an answer. Reiji watched the man's every movement as he opened the door to the garden and Lucifer walked out. The garden was Lucifer's favorite spot to drink tea, it was full of his favorite flowers which were marigolds. The reason why? In the beautiful language of flowers, the yellow bright flowers of marigolds meant pain. Lucifer sat down in his chair and watched as Reiji poured the tea into his white china cup.

Blowing on it gently, Lucifer took a sip. Reiji was the best at making tea. Usually, there would be a friendly conversation going on between the two men, but because of yesterday's event, the table was quiet today. Lucifer took another sip as the previous events replayed in his head.

" _Must it be him? Why is it not me?" Reiji whispered into Lucifer's ear. The demon king shivered and tried to push him away, which worked._

" _Stop this nonsense, Reiji," Lucier said as he exited the room. Reiji watched him from behind as the man he dreamed about for so many years walked away. But, Reiji was a man of works and charms. And when he wants something he gets it, and so it seems that eh had just decided that he wants Lucifer. He quickly got up and followed Lucifer._

" _Stop," Lucifer said as he heard the man's footsteps behind him. He picked up his speed, but Reiji just walked faster. Lucifer gritted his teeth, he turned around and was about to make another remark, when his mouth was covered_

 _A sweet taste and a muscular scent, Reiji nipped on Lucifer's lower lips asking for entrance, but Lucifer's mind was too fogged to think about anything. Slipping his tongue in, Reiji stood like that for a few seconds, and then stopped when Lucifer finally got back to his feet and pushed him away._

" _I love you, I truly do, think about it," Reiji said as he walked away._

Touching his lips, Lucifer shook his head. He shall no longer fall for anyone. Jehovah ruined his image of love. Reiji set his hand on Lucifer's shoulder which made him jolted and spill his tea all over himself. Lucifer hissed and then stood up from his seat. However, Reiji pushed him down.

"I will do it for you," Reiji said. Lucifer rolled his eyes, how persistent was he? Reiji took a wet towel and then wiped Lucifer's shirt and pants. Suddenly, Reiji's hands stopped at the helm of Lucifer's belt. Unbuckling it, Lucifer slapped his hand away, he stood up without a word and headed to the court.

"Take a break from being my butler, tell Suzuki that she will be taking your job for a while as you call your ignorant head," Lucifer growled.

"That's not gonna work, I will have you in the end," Reiji muttered.

 **I'm sorry if this chapter was boring or it didn't seem like my normal writing style, I am having a little writer's block and I was procrastinating on this chapter. I actually need help for some advice on how to present the conflict in this story, please PM me if you have any ideas. Thank you for reading.**


	19. Sneaking In

Akihiko took the handle of the door in his hands and tried to open it, however, it seemed that it was locked. He looked at Miyagi and the man smirked. He was good at this, one of the professors at the university taught him how to use a bobby pin to alter the sides of the keyhole to make it seem like the key is there.

He took a bobby pin out of his pocket (do not ask why he has a bobby pin in his pocket, let's just think that it is the most common thing for a male to have in his pocket for the sake of the story) and then put it in the keyhole. He twisted it and then the door clicked, he smiled in victory as they entered the room and then locked the door again.

"Let's get started," Miyagi said as he dragged Nowaki towards their father's cabinet. However, it seemed that ti was locked too, Miyagi took out his handy tool again and started to twist the insides of the keyhole. There was a clicking sound and then it opened. They looked inside and under the files, but there was nothing. Only dusty files of criminals and then files of the dreadful souls in Hell.

Nowaki hummed to himself as he looked through his father's bookshelf. There were just books about the demon culture and some books about Heaven. Nowaki smiled as he saw a photo album. He called his brothers over and then they sat on the ground, flipping over to the first page Nowaki saw pictures of himself and his brothers. They were about 2,000 years then, and believe or not...Akihiko was smiling.

"Aww, look at how cute you are Nii-san!" Nowaki gushed as he flipped to another picture that showed only Akihiko, but with a mouthful of blood. Akihiko rolled his eyes, that was when he wasn't intelligent, so he didn't have to be embarrassed for that. Miyagi smirked as he saw a picture of Nowaki, fully naked. That must have been when he was taking a bath and someone decided to take a picture of him. Nowaki quickly covered that one.

They scanned through the book slowly, savoring the memories that flowed out of the pictures alone. However, as much as an enjoyable thing that was, time had passed quickly and it was 4:30. Miyagi gasped when he saw and urged his brothers to continued searching. But much to their disappointment, there was nothing to find. The three groaned and then Akihiko heard footsteps.

"Guys, he's back!" Akihiko hissed as he pulled his brothers towards the bookshelf, perhaps hiding behind it so that they may conceal themselves. When they hid behind the black shelf made of oak wood, something clicked and then a passageway revealed itself. Akihiko grinned and then quickly walked down the dark stairs. Nowaki pulled him back, but Miyagi suggested that they go down. The door clicked open, but by that time the three had already all walked down the stairs and then the door had closed.

Nowaki could hear his footsteps perfectly as the three walked down the stairs. 'This is like a scene from one of those movies that I watched with Hiroki', Nowaki wondered to himself as the cliche event took place. They then came to a door and Miyagi opened it. When they did, it revealed a very simple room with a table a shelf with files and more books. There was a desk with a chair and on top of it was a lit candle and a feather with some old paper.

"What do you think is so secretive that father has to hide it from us?" Nowaki asked as he watched Akihiko walk over to the shelf and he started exploring. Akihiko shrugged and then pulled out some old pages of what seemed like the pages. Miyagi pulled out another file and then showed it to Nowaki.

"It has your name on it, what do you think it means?" Miyagi asked as he opened it. The three huddled close together and then started to read the contents of the file which actually showed to be a letter.

 _Dear Lucifer,_

 _This letter is not another lover letter of me begging you to come back. There has been a twist of events in Heaven as Ophelia committed a terrible sin. Her son seems to be a hybrid between demon and angel. As much as a crime this is, the child does not seem to possess any dangerous powers...yet. We will be sending him to you for you to train, when the time comes and I feel that he is mature enough to come back to Heaven, then you will return him. You have no right to refuse my offer as you have created a havoc in Heaven. The child is quite innocent, much like the young you._

 _He has the bluest eyes and the softest hair. His name is Thomas, but for the time being his name will be Nowaki. It seems that the only power that is out of the ordinary for him is healing, which is obvious an angel trait. His sweet nature is blinding, as his power is slowly growing. He has the bloody webbed wings and the cursed horns just like you._

 _I desire an annual report on him, if you try to kill him, I will have your sons suffer the same way. I expect you to treat him no different than how you do to your own sons, you will pretend and weave your lies into his head. We will later more afterward._

 _From Jehovah_

The three boys widened their eyes, Nowaki could only stare with his eyes wide open. This...his entire life was a lie? Akihiko and Miyagi looked at the angel who they assumed was their brother for all these years. Miyagi wrapped an arm around Nowaki and then patted his head. This doesn't change anything, they are still brothers...right?

"Nowaki, this doesn't change anything. You're still our brother," Akihiko said. Nowaki looked up and then smiled weakly. He always knew that he was somewhat different from his brothers. He never had the evil nature, yet sometimes he did things that other people never expected him to do.

The door suddenly opened, and Lucifer walked in. his face was red and he didn't look really happy when he saw the old letter in Nowaki's hands his face heated up even more. He walked, stomped over and ripped the paper of his grasp.

"How dare you," he hissed as he slapped Akihiko and Miyagi on their white cheeks. Nowaki stood there, waiting for a slap. He never received one, was this because he was a hybrid and Jehovah had ordered him to not threaten him in any way? This was a way of proving he was different.

"Get out," Lucifer said as he mentioned to the door. Nowaki was about to walk out with his brothers, but Lucifer stopped him in his tracks. There was a look in his eyes that seemed apologetic and anger at the same time. Perhaps it was a feeling of stigma.

"Jehovah said that he wants you back. Your mother recently passed away and she was a member of the High Heaven Royal Court, you shall take her place," Lucifer said. Nowaki widened his eyes. He didn't want to go back. He has so many memories here, and from what he has seen before with God, he knew that he won't like the man that much.

"But, I don't want to leave," Nowaki said. When the words came out of his mouth, Lucifer's face brightened up. He walked up to Nowaki and hugged him. Nowaki was surprised for a few seconds, but then his large arms found their way around Lucifer and they hugged.

"You three were looking for a way to go through the portal to rescue the three boys right? You can create a plan and then pretend as if though you are going back, but you are actually going to rescue them back," Lucifer suggested. Nowaki thought about it for a few seconds and then decided that it was a good idea, they walked upstairs, dead silent.

Akihiko and Miyagi were waiting outside and when they saw that a mood had been changed, they sighed in relief. Father was not pretty when he was angry. Lucifer mentioned them to come into his room, the four sat on the bed and then Lucifer told him his plan. Miyagi agreed on it immediately, but Akihiko brought up a major problem. The portal, the thing about the portal was that it could only accept people who know how to operate it. Lucifer decided that it won't be a problem, for he can teach them himself.

They talked further and then decided that they would take the identities of 3 drunk drivers that will die 2 days later. Hell and Heaven had the power to predict the future and tell which humans will decrease and live. It seemed that the plan was complete, and then they all walked back to their bedrooms. Dinner didn't seem so appetizing anymore so they canceled it. There were only 4 people eating anyway.


	20. Welcome All

Misaki sighed as he followed Angelo, currently, he was being given a tour of Heaven. Surprisingly, it was much like earth, except everyone is walking around with wings on their backs. They had a court, with 7 members, and there was a throne room in which God and his sons sat to argue over decisions and laws of Heaven that shall be passed. In Heaven, the next God is decided not by age, but by effort and contribution to the society of Heaven. So since Misaki, Hiroki, and Shinobu has been missing out on so many events they will need to resume to work quickly.

Shinobu and Hiroki seemed to remember their jobs nicely, however, for Misaki, his vision was still foggy. He remembered his job, which was to stand at the front gate of Heaven and welcome the new souls after documenting their souls into the book. They walked into the main house, which was where God, his three sons and some of the higher officials lived.

Misaki was introduced to his room, which was right next to Hiroki's and Shinobu's. It was pretty, but it lacked some colors. There was a white bed, with a white carpet, a white table, a white closet, a white bookshelf and etc. To be short, everything was white. It wasn't like Misaki didn't like it or anything, he was a fan of pastel colors and he loved them very much.

He sighed again as he rubbed his back, Hiroki and Shinobu has gotten straight to their jobs already. They still seem very unusual and they haven't been smiling that much since their memories came back. In fact, they seem kind of distant and dark.

"And that is it, Misaki," Angelo said as he stopped in his tracks. He smiled at the young angel and then told him that he will start right away. He was told that after he signs the souls in, Hiroki was escorting them to the 'Section Hall', it was a place in which the new angels are divided into the sections they are like. There were bravery, humbleness, and smartness. After that, Shinobu will introduce them to their houses, if they have relatives then they will live with them.,

The Braves will be trained and then will become guards for Heaven. The Humbles will help out with the jobs in Heaven and work with the Smarts to help create snow, rain and such. The Smarts also had another job which was to study and possibly become higher officials after the current ones retire. Every day in Heaven was busy and every Saturday and Sunday, everyone will become free of their jobs and be free to play. If they were to commit a sin or to taint the pureness of Heaven, they will be marked as "Fallen" and be sent to Hell.

Misaki walked to the front gate after being greeted by many angels who looked up to him. Along the way, he got some cookies from a young woman. She was extremely happy when Misaki accepted it. Taking one out, Misaki bit into it, only to find that it was incredibly disgusting. It was baked badly and the dough was almost raw. Misaki didn't want to throw it out, but he had no choice.

Opening the gates, he was met with a long line. The cookies were thrown into the garbage can and Misaki put on his best smile. The line was long, very long and it seemed that he would need to get to work immediately. The first woman, or rather, a girl looked very dull. Misaki noticed that there were many sliced scars across her wrist.

"What is your name?" Misaki asked as he took out his pen and took out the binder. Every day the binder will replace itself with another one. It recorded everyone's deaths and it knew exactly when, where and why the person died.

"Sakura Timukashi," she muttered. The book took the name in and then flipped to her profile. Misaki scanned through the file and widened his eyes at the material. It seems that the girl has committed suicide and that she was only 16. What a young age, Misaki thought to himself. The reason for her death was due to the reason and her parents were killed in a fire and the girl was bullied constantly in school, due to extreme depression and emotions, she killed herself by slitting her wrist.

"What are your parent's names?" Misaki asked. The girl raised an eyebrow but told Misaki anyway. The binder took the name in and then flipped to the page.

"Well, it seems that your parents are here already after you are sorted into your section, you will meet them," Misaki smiled brightly. The girl widened her eyes, tears started to fill up her eyes and she threw her arms around Misaki.

"Thank you so much," she said as she kissed Misaki's cheek and then ran off to the Section Hall. Misaki placed his hand to his cheek and then blushed, he has never been kissed by anyone before besides from Akihiko. He checked off the girl's name and then the next person walked up to him.

The person has silver hair and purple eyes. Misaki took a closer look and then was about to shout Akihiko when the person covered his mouth.

"Misaki, just mark off my name, I will see you later. The real Touma Yumi has been emitted already, Nowaki and Miyagi will come later. I will come see you tonight, I am taking you back to Hell with me," Akihiko said. Misaki nodded and then checked off his name. He walked after grabbing the boy's ass, causing him to blush furiously. The next person coughed, Misaki was about to die from embarrassment when he saw that it was Miyagi. The man was smirking.

"Probably not a good idea to be flirting here," Miyagi said as Misaki checked off his name. The boy scoffed and then was about to let the demon go when he remembered something.

"If you are coming to the main house tonight, only come to my room with Usagi-san. There is something off with Hiroki and Shinobu after they got their memories back. Be very careful," Misaki said. Miyagi thanked him for the information and then checked off the fake identity that Miyagi stole.

The next person was Nowaki, Misaki told the same thing to the man and he thanked Misaki.

"Hiroki is in charge of the Section choosing, if you see him, do not do anything. He most likely forgot his memories with you or his memory has been fogged. Come to my room with Akihiko tonight, he knows where it is," Misaki said. Nowaki nodded and then walked off.

As he walked along the clouds of Heaven, Nowaki noticed how everything seemed lighter. There was laughter everywhere and there was little kids running around. When he got to the Section Hall, it was crowded and Nowaki tried to walk through the sea of new angels. Reiji had given his brothers a potion to make them seem like they have angel wings.

When they passed through the portal, Nowaki was shocked to find that even before he drank the potion, he already has angel wings. Well, the letter did say that he was a half-breed so he possessed powers from both sides. He then spotted a bob of silver hair. Walking over to the bob, he saw that Akihiko and Miyagi were already together. They greeted their brother and then Nowaki jolted when he heard a booming voice.

The Hall was very big, enough to fit about 50,000 new recruits. There was a banner on each side of the four-sided room. Each side was painted white and each side said a name. One the front said 'Jehovah', the left side said 'Hiroki', the right side said 'Misaki', and the back side said 'Shinobu'. At the front was a chair and it looked like there was a figure that was sorting everyone into their new groups.

"Smarts!" the voice said. Nowaki looked up, only to find that it was Hiroki. The man had a dull look in his eyes just like Hiroki said. He was putting his hand on everyone's hand and then a few seconds later he would exclaim one of the three words. Smarts, Braves, and Humbles. When it was Miyagi's turn, he was sorted into Braves. Akihiko was sorted into Smarts. When it was Nowaki's turn, he was kind of nervous.

What if Hiroki really didn't recognize him as Misaki had told him? Hiroki put his palm on Nowaki's head and he then boomed Humbles a few seconds later. Before the next person was able to stand up, Nowaki looked into Hiroki's eyes.

"Come on, move!" Hiroki barked as he had the next person sit down on the chair. Nowaki felt his head drop, so the man really didn't remember him. He walked next to his brothers as he realized that Shinobu was now in charge of them. The boy was leading them to their houses and it seems that if you has relatives then you will be placed with them. If not, you will be placed with people of your same section.

It seemed that the three humans that Nowaki, Akihiko, and Miyagi were pretending to be are brothers, so they were placed in the same house. When they walked in, they realized that everything was white and only white. Akihiko stuck his tongue out at the color he hated so much and then bounced onto the soft bed.

"You guys do whatever you want, I'm taking a nap," he yawned. Nowaki and Miyagi both rolled their eyes, how typical of him.

"It seems that what Misaki said as true," Miyagi said as he sat on his bed. Nowaki nodded and then he started to explore the room. On the table was a map...of Heaven? Was the realm really that big? Wait, Hell also had a map for the new demons, so who was he to judge.

It seemed that there was a dining hall, and a library and a playground. It was a lot like Earth. Nowaki showed the map to Miyagi and then the man jumped up. His stomach suddenly growled and then they both decided to go to the market.

"Do you want anything?" Miyagi asked Akihiko as he walked through the door. The man shook his head, causing Miyagi to roll his eyes. They walked all the way to the dining hall while exploring the new realm that they may never be able to visit again until they take their father's place of the throne in about five million years.

When they walked into the hall, the smell of food entered their nose and they both drooled. It was decorated beautifully, white tables and couches and booths. However, they were all white, that was the problem. Even the flowers on the pots were white.

They got on line and read over the menu that was pinned high onto the walls. There was everything that humans ate, and they all came from different places. French food, Chinese food, Japanese food and American food. Miyagi saw a very familiar food and then he pointed to it. It was cupcakes! Nowaki nodded and then decided that they should get those. There was also iced coffee, orange juice, and a watermelon smoothie. They decided to get all of those.

When it was their turn, the chef was surprised, but he smiled and then gave the two their food. When they were about to walk away, the chef held them back.

"You two are the new recruits, aren't you?" he asked. Nowaki and Miyagi both nodded nervously, where they found out? The chef smiled and then told them that he will cook for them anytime, just come to the dining call. Nowaki and Miyagi smiled and then they walked away.

They walked out of the hall and back to their house, the food was free in Heaven and from the looks and loud chewing sounds of everyone in the hall, it also looked like everyone liked the food. When they opened the door to their house, Akihiko was still sleeping.

"Wake up, we have food," Miyagi said as he opened the box and took out the coffee and cupcake and handed it to Akihiko. They had bought a drink for each of them and 6 cupcakes. 2 red velvet with cream cheese frosting, another 2 chocolate ones with regular white frosting and then another 2 vanilla ones with chocolate frosting. They bit into it and then all of them smiled happily, expect for Akihiko. The man thought that Misaki's was better.

The three was finishing their cupcakes and drinks when they heard a noise outside. They all rushed outside, slamming open the marble white door. There was a crowd and when they got to the center, the three saw that Shinobu was there with 2 more men. Angelo and another angel, who looked new. Shinobu was on the ground with one of his hands holding his face. Miyagi was about to lunged forward and punch the other angel when Nowaki and Akihiko held him back. Angelo was holding the new recruit back.

It looks like the three are going to be witnessing a 'falling' on their first day in Heaven.


	21. Sinful Creature

Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki all walked to the center and tried to get the best view of the scene. From what they heard in the murmurs, the angel had punched Shinobu when they young boy told him that his grandmother was not in Heaven and in Hell because she was not on any of the housing lists.

"She's here! My pure grandmother never did anything wrong!" the new angel shouted as he was restrained on the ground by 2 guards. Angelo helped Shinobu up and then pulled out his staff. He pointed it at the angel who was held by the guards.

"For harming another angel and wrecking the peace in Heaven, you are now, a 'fallen'," everyone in the crowd gasped. Akihiko chuckled his tongue, the angel barely did anything wrong. He pulled his brothers away from the crowd and then closed the door to their house.

"What bullcrap," Miyagi sighed as he gulped the rest of his orange juice down as he tried to throw the plastic cup in the garbage can from his bed. He failed miserably, earning a giggle from Nowaki. He walked over and threw it inside. On the bed, Nowaki was reading a book written by God himself. He raised an eyebrow as he saw that out of the 600-page book, 200 was about demons and Hell.

He flipped to the section labeled 'Demons and their natural behavior' and then started to read. Miyagi and Akihiko both saw this and they stopped reading immediately after reading the first paragraph. Everything written in the book was bullshit, and yet they had always seen how desperate Jehovah was to get their demon father back.

"Look at what this says, ' _demons are the spawns of evil in it's purest form, when seeing a demon, do not look into their cursed red eyes for they will lure you in the depths of Hell and burn you with their blood tainted fire. The seven sins were created by Lucifer to curse the helpless humans and led them to Hell after they have perished. The seven sins are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride,_ " Nowaki read out loud. Akihiko and Miyagi both rolled their eyes as they heard this.

How could someone as stupid and prideful as Jehovah be Misaki, Shinobu, and Hiroki's father? The three were nothing like him as they are kind, honest and hardworking. Nowaki closed the book and then placed it back on the white shelf. He grabbed another book and then started to read. Miyagi and Akihiko both fell asleep, waiting for nightfall to come so that they can start their plan.

A few hours later, the sun has settled and nightfall has come. Akihiko, Miyagi, and Nowaki all got ready. Akihiko groaned as the potion finally started to wear off. Angel wings really were a pain, all the feathers felt very painfully heavy. Miyagi hummed a tune he was taught as a young demon as he put on his black clothes to camouflage in with the black night sky.

"Do you know what floor of the house they are in?" Nowaki asked. Miyagi pulled out a sheet of paper and then handed it to his younger brother. It seemed that the man had done some research and now they know that they are on the 4th floor and the rooms near the front of the house. Slowly, like snakes, they slipped out of the house and into the darkness of the night.

There was no one on the clouds, making it easier for Akihiko and Miyagi to move. Nowaki already had his angel wings due to the fact that he was a half demon and half angel, so he was safe. When they reached the house, there were about four guards standing in the front, so the three decided to fly to Misaki's room. The boy already knew that they were coming and he had prepared.

When they all flew up to the window, they knocked on it gently enough for Misaki to hear and enough for the guards to not be aware of their presence. The window then opened, to reveal the green eyes boy. He quickly opened the glass and let the three in. After all of them were safely settled in the boy's room, the window was closed and Misaki put on his backpack over his wings.

"Listen, Shinobu is most likely asleep but, Hiroki might be up with Angelo or doing more of the paperwork that he didn't manage to finish today," Misaki said as he checked the hallways for guards.

"Angelo?" Nowaki asked as he heard the name. Lucifer has talked about the man before and he had seen him when he was trying to take Shinobu and Misaki. He seemed aggressive and not the nicest person. Misaki gulped as he suddenly remembered that his brother was previously dating the man.

"Well, truth be told Angelo was Hiroki past lover when he was still in Heaven, and when he got his memories back I think he just forgot about you and well…..," Misaki trailed off not knowing to continue without hurting Nowaki's feelings. The blue-eyed man felt his hand lower by itself, so it was true? What if Hiroki never remembered him? What if everything they did together was useless and he will never regain his memories?

Miyagi sighed and then patted the young hybrid's back. It was a rough time for him, the love of his life forgot about him and he found out that he is a threat to both demons and angels. He followed Misaki as they went to Shinobu's room as they decided to that it would be easier to get him first. When they entered the room, it was completely dark with the dim lights of the moon. The young boy was snoring lightly as he hugged the blankets. Miyagi pushed the other guys out as he decided that it would be a good idea to get the boy by himself. The other agreed and then headed over to Hiroki's room.

Miyagi approached him and then sat on the cotton white bed. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead and the pushed the caramel bangs away to get a clear view of the boy's face. This was a rare chance for the boy always thought that his forehead was too big and would never let Miyagi see his full face, not even during sex.

Miyagi bent down and then planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead. This didn't seem to be a good move for Shinobu jolted from the light movement and his eyes snapped open. It took him a moment to finally realize what was going on and when he did, he was about to scream. There was a devil with webbed wings and fanged teeth. Miyagi sighed as he realized his stupid mistake.

"What the heavens are you doing in my room, you sinful creatu-," his sentence was covered by Miyagi's mouth. He widened his eyes as he felt his mouth being penetrated by the soft and hot tongue of his forgotten lover. Shinobu felt something trigger inside his brain as he remembered someone from his past. He was a gentleman with hair and eyes as dark and as deep as the universe.

"Do you remember now?" Miyagi asked as he finally pulled away. Shinobu looked at him and then pulled the man in for another kiss. Miyagi was surprised, but if Shinobu had the wits to kiss him by himself, then it must mean that he remembered.

"I felt like I did something horrible, now that I have both of my memories back, what do we do? We have to get out," Shinobu said.

"Well, Misaki and then rest are in Hiroki's room trying to get him to regain his memories. If we achieve our goal then we will all go back to Hell together. If not then we will just have to carry Hiroki back by force and get him to remember there," Miyagi said as he helped Shinobu out of the bed and into some regular clothes that he had bought with him. They opened the door and went to Hiroki's room.

From the outside, it didn't seem so noisy, but when they went inside, the noise was extremely loud. Hiroki was fighting with all his might as he struggled to get away from Akihiko. The devil's touch burned his wings and they were starting to burn his feathers.

"Let go you stupid imbeciles!" he hissed. Nowaki sighed as he heard the words. So Hiroki had forgotten his memories, yet his language of curse words was still the same. Hiroki stepped on Akihiko's foot, causing the man to scream in pain. Hiroki was about to rush out of the room when Nowaki grabbed him.

"How the hell did the guards not come up yet, you guys are noisier than the little devils in Hell," Miyagi said as he helped Nowaki restrain Hiroki. Misaki and Shinobu turned away, this was the best for his brother. Heaven was a boring place, you are always being watched of your actions and you can't do anything enjoyable instead of sex.

However, in Hell, you are able to play around freely with dire consequences except for a few exceptions. You are able to do what you want and a little punch to someone wouldn't give you a life or death option.

"We put a potion in the room so that it becomes mute to the people who are outside of it," Akihiko explained. Miyagi nodded and felt relief wash over him, as he was sure that a guard would hear the noise and come bursting through the door.

Suddenly, Miyagi jerked up. There were tapping sounds coming towards the room and it sounded as if it was urgent. From the scent, which was overpowering it had to be either Angelo or Jehovah. Miyagi took out his orb and then opened the portal. The others in the room looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Someone is coming, we will help Hiroki in Hell, come on!" Miyagi urged as he pushed Misaki and Shinobu inside. Akihiko leaped inside the glowing portal and then help Nowaki with Hiroki. Miyagi sighed, he didn't really want to do this but, he reached for Hiroki as he jumped inside of the portal and knocked him in the head causing him to faint. Nowaki looked at him with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, but for the sake of our and his safety, it's the best way to keep him silent until we get to Hell," Miyagi explained as the portal closed, just in time for Hiroki's door to open.


	22. Memory Potion

Angelo gasped as he watched the portal disappear with the scent of Hiroki and the others. This wasn't good for if Jehovah found out then he would definitely be in deep trouble. He gulped as he traced around the room. How could he get them back? He was not strong enough to summon the portal to Hell by himself, in fact, Jehovah is probably the only angel that can open the portal to Hell. So either way, Angelo would have no way but to go to Jehovah. He hissed in annoyance, those stupid demons were the cause of everything!

He walked down the hallway slowly, not wanting anyone to hear him. He quietly knocked on Jehovah's door, which was locked for some reason. Angelo pondered why for Jehovah was not a man of secrets. Suddenly, a moan erupted from the room and the angel suddenly knew why. He was about to walk away when the door opened, revealing an image of Jehovah who was having sex with someone that looked an awful lot like Lucifer.

"What do you want, and hurry up," Jehovah said as he set the angel aside for a few seconds and dressed his body in a white robe. Angelo was still in shock of seeing the scene and has yet to recover. He looked at the angel on the bed who was currently covering himself with blankets as if to conceal his body to Angelo.

"His real eye color is blue, they are red contacts. I had him dress up because I have been pent up for too long," Jehovah explained. Angelo nodded and then asked if they could change the setting to a more comfortable room. The older angel rolled his eyes and then asked the young angel on the bed to leave. Quickly dressing he thanked Jehovah and then left with a blushing face.

"So, what did you want to talk about? It better be worth my time," Jehovah mumbled. Angelo gulped, oh it will be worth all the time in the world to know that your sons have been kidnapped by a bunch of demons.

"Er, well...it seems that the demons have somehow found a way back into Heaven and took your sons with them back to Hell," Angelo said. For a second, Jehovah thought he had heard wrong but then after his brain processed the information he realized what was the situation. He drew in a long breath and then let it out. His plan was so perfect, how did he mess it up?

"You mean to tell me that my sons are completely gone from Heaven and is now on their way into the underworld?" Jehovah asked. Angelo gulped with a fearful look and nodded.

Miyagi helped Nowaki take Hiroki's body out of the portal and into Hell. their father was waiting by the portal gate for them and his face was extremely happy to see that his sons have returned safely. He would've gone with them but he had more matters to take care of in Hell and couldn't manage to leave.

"Welcome back," Lucifer said as he hugged Misaki and Shinobu who happily returned it. Even though they were angels, Hell actually felt a lot more comforting than Heaven was. There was just a homey feeling. Lucifer let go after he caught a glance of Hiroki.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucifer asked as he placed his hand on Hiroki's head. Misaki explained to Lucifer and then the man sighed. He always knew that God was a man of dirty tricks.

"Come to the potion room, I think I can brew up a potion for him to drink," Lucifer said as he started to walk. The six followed closely behind and when they reached the place, Hiroki was set onto a chair that was placed in the closer. Lucifer opened the fire to the brewing pot and then took out a spell book.

"Let's see, memory potion, memory potion….here!" he exclaimed as he found the page. He walked over to the counter and started to look for the ingredients stated on the book that was necessary for the potion. Misaki walked over and was about to help Lucifer when he caught a glance of the ingredients, there was no way he was able to help. He knew none of the things that were listed on the page.

After Lucifer gathered all of the ingredients, he set them on top of the countertop next to the now brewing pot. He read the steps out loud as Nowaki walked over to help him.

"Give me the 2 of the dead man fingers and 1 lizard eyeball," Lucifer said. Misaki covered his mouth with his hands. That sounded absolutely disgusting, but if it was going to help his brother then eh would have to endure it. Shinobu was currently wiping the sweat off the Hiroki's face. For some reason, he was sweating immensely.

"Give me 1 phoenix claw," Lucifer said as he dropped the blood of a cyborg's into the pot. The brewing pot flashed a bright purple as the claw dropped in. The fire was then turned off and then Lucifer scooped a cupful into a goblet.

"When this cools down, give it to Hiroki," Lucifer said as he walked out. He was behind his schedule as he was without Reiji today. He needed to head over to the Styx river and see if the soul transporter needed any help. The steps of Hell was very much like those of Heavens.

When the souls first come to Hell through the portal of Earth, they are met in front of the Styx River. The soul transporter then uses the boat to send them to the lands of Hell where they will be selected into sections. They will either become a ghoul, a demon, a vampire. The vampires were in charge of food, which was blood. They would be sent in groups of 35 into Earth each month and got to different locations of Earth to retrieve blood. In the human world, there are some higher order officials that survive with the humans and perform human jobs such as blood collectors. The ghouls were in charge of body management. When a soul leaves the body, the body is sent to Hell and the ghouls are in charge of them. Either eating them or deposing them.

The demons jobs were to basically keep the order of Hell. They manage to capacity and such. If you are a higher order demon then you have an advantage and can visit loved ones in the human world through the body of a ghost. However, if you are to make contact with humans and if they suspect that you are there in any way then there will be consequences.

Hiroki stirred in his sleep and then woke up to the unfamiliar setting and his first instinct was to scream. Nowaki jolted around and almost spilled the contents of the silver goblet. Hiroki was tied to the chair and his forehead was covered in sweat.

"Let me go, you disgusting creatures!" he shouted. Nowaki walked over to him, ignoring his cries for him to stay away from him.

"Hiro-san, please drink this, I promise it won't harm you," Nowaki said as he placed the goblet in front of the man. Hiroki glared at the demon, he didn't want to drink but for some reason he just has this feeling side of him telling him to trust the man. Slowly, he took sip. After he took a few more, his throat started to burn. Hiroki spit the remains out, making Nowaki's shirt wet.

"It burns….," Hiroki said before he fell unconscious again. Nowaki widened his eyes as watched Hiroki's head limp to the side. He quickly untied the man and carried him onto his back. He shouted as he told the rest to not follow him. He ran to his room and slowly placed Hiroki on the bed. He placed his mouth on Hiroki's and his hands on the man's chest. Slowly, breathing and pumping air into the lungs of his lover, Nowaki prayed that Hiroki would be alright.

Suddenly, Hiroki spat out some purple liquid and then he opened his eyes. Nowaki helped him up and then looked at him hoping that he now remembers. However, he got a different reaction. Tears started to well up in Hiroki's eyes as the man lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Nowaki.

"I said so many terrible things and I did so many terrible things!" Hiroki said as he tears fell from his face. Nowaki smiled, he placed a kiss on Hiroki's forehead and kissed away his tears. Hiroki then pulled away and covered his face with his hands.

"N-nowaki….I did it with another man!" Hiroki cried. Nowaki widened his eyes, so Hiroki did do it with Angelo then. Sure he was pissed, but he was sure that Hiroki wasn't in the right state of his mind. He took Hiroki's hands away from his face and then smiled.

"It's okay Hiro-san, I'm sure that you didn't mean to do it," Nowaki whispered. Hiroki could only look at the man in front of him. He didn't deserve someone like Nowaki who was sweet and considerate. Hiroki ripped off his clothes and then did the same to Nowaki. Then, leaning closer to the taller man's ears, Hiroki whispered.

"Please erase every single one of his marks off my body…," Hiroki said as he sucked on Nowaki's neck. The man gulped and then pushed Hiroki down. His eyes were clouded with lust and honestly, it turned Hiroki on so much.

"Then….I won't hold myself back," Nowaki said as he pulled out a bottle of lube.


	23. For Better

A soft knock came on the door, waking Hiroki and Nowaki from their peaceful sleep. Hiroki got up and yawned. As he looked at his body it was pure evidence of how much they did it for his entire body from neck to toe was covered in bright purple circles. The knock came again, and Hiroki got up from the bed with his body covered by a mere robe.

When he opened the door, it was revealed to be Misaki who was carrying a tray full of coffee, fruits and such foods that Hiroki liked. Hiroki smiled at his younger brother and then let him in. Misaki set the goods on the table and then glanced at Nowaki only to turn away from embarrassment due to the man's lack of clothes.

"How are you?" Misaki asked as he sat on the black couch that was set in front of the bed. Hiroki sat next to him with the cup of the black coffee that he had just mixed some milk into. He took a sip and then nodded. He looked at his reflection in the black liquid.

"I'm fine, I just feel terrible. The bad things I said to the guys when I was in the lost state," Hiroki mumbled. Misaki smiled and then pulled his brother close to him. Hiroki was surprised by the sudden contact and almost spilled the coffee.

"I'm sure you didn't mean it," Misaki said. Hiroki gave his brother a look of thanks and then sighed. His life was really messy right now, he has a demon lover and he himself was a demon. His father was this overcontrolling man who loved his lover's father. Everything was so weird and out of whack right now. Misaki suddenly jerked up as he remembered something. When Hiroki and Nowaki were having their sex time, Akihiko told him some shocking information.

"Erm, so it appeared that Nowaki is a hybrid…..between a demon and an angel," Misaki said slowly. Hiroki set down the coffee and then sighed. He looked at Nowaki, who looked so innocent and cute sleeping like a little child. It was adorable.

"So? It's not like my love for him will change," Hiroki said bluntly. Misaki smiled and then got up, he had agreed to go tot Akihiko after he checked up his brother. What Hiroki said was something that Misaki had expected him to say. After Misaki closed the door, Nowaki shifted in his bed.

He was blushing for he was awake the entire time and he had heard everything that was said. He was glad that Hiroki didn't think anything of him. Said man walked over to him and then set his hand on Nowaki's hair. Nowaki closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Hiroki gave a deep breath before opening his mouth to let the words flow out of his mouth.

"What am I suppose to d?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki wondered in his brain what was wrong. However, what the man said next was even more surprising. "I love you so much that I am not able to think right when I am next to you," Hiroki continued. Nowaki really snapped open his eyes and grabbed the man.

"Hiro-san…..," Nowaki said as he pressed his lips against the man. Hiroki didn't even try to resist, it was no use. The man above him didn't even know the effect eh had on him. When Nowaki is smiling, Hiroki is happy. When Nowaki is upset or not smiling, Hiroki is not happy. Whatever the man does or is doing effect Hiroki very greatly.

"Hiro-san I love you so much too," Nowaki said as he nuzzled his face into the man's neck. Hiroki wrapped his arms around Nowaki and blushed. If only they could stay like this forever.

While they were enjoying their time together, in another room a very serious conversation was going on. Misaki had just returned from his trip to Hiroki's room and upon his return, he found Akihiko on the bed half naked. Misaki blushed and then attempted to shut the door and walk away when he was pulled onto the bed by Akihiko.

"Now, now, it's been too long since I've had my share of Misaki you can't just walk away. You must take responsibility," Akihiko said as he slipped his hand down Misaki's pants and circled the growing bulge. Misaki moaned and cried out as Akihiko suddenly reached up to his shirt and pinched his nipple.

"D-don't!" Misaki said as Akihiko ripped his shirt and flipped them so that Misaki on laying face down on the bed and Akihiko was on top him. "How should we do it today? Doggy style or with you facing me?" Akihiko smirked as he whispered into the poor boy's ears. Misaki felt a little pre-cum leak out of his member as the dirty words were whispered into his ears.

Akihiko took off the boy's shorts and then brought his face close to the boy's tight hole. Akihiko licked his lips as he saw the sweet pink color. It was practically an invitation for him to take the boy. Sticking out his tongue, Akihiko plunged it deep into Misaki's arse. The boy could only scream out in moans at the lewd action.

"Don't do that! It's dirty!" Misaki said as Akihiko started to circle his tongue and thrust it into Misaki's ass. Misaki groaned and moaned, but Akihiko didn't stop. He was going to get what eh wanted.

When Misaki finally came, Akihiko didn't let a single drop go to waste for he flipped the boy around at light's speed and drank all of the delicious semen. Misaki huffed and tried to regain his breath as Akihiko stuck out his finger and stuck it into his ass. As he started to pump in and out, another finger was added. Soon, there were three fingers in the boy's ass. Misaki was starting to go crazy.

He knew that Akihiko was teasing him for the man had an evil smirk pasted onto his face. Misaki did not want the finger anymore. He wanted the big cock that he could be satisfied. However, he just didn't have the courage to say what he wanted. Akihiko grinned as he started to see that the boy beneath him was no longer moaning. He could tell that Misaki wanted something else, but he wasn't going to give it to him unless he begged and said it clearly.

"Come on, Misaki...I'll give you anything you need...if you told me what you wanted," Akihiko hummed as he took his finger out and took his large member. He pointed it in front of the hole and stuck a little in. Misaki cried out as Akihiko took it out and stuck in a little but again. Every single time Akihiko would stick a little in, but it was never enough to satisfy the needy body.

"Goddamn it! Just give it to me already! Put your big dick in me okay?!" Misaki burst out, his face bright red from the embarrassing and out of character words. Akihiko smirked and then thrust everything inside without warning. Misaki actually screamed.

"Oh, it's so hot, you have no idea Misaki," Akihiko purred as he reached for the boy's member. While his dick was thrusting in and out of his hole, his hand was pumping his dick furiously. Misaki, who hasn't felt the amazing feeling of sex was starting to see white.

"A-Akihiko… ahh! Faster!" Misaki cried and while he was doing that, the man above him was being encouraged to go the entire night without stop. Misaki never called him by his first name and honestly, it was turning him on too much.

"Misaki…..can I come inside of you?" Akihiko said lustily as he thrust in one last time. Misaki cried as the man hit his sensitive spot on last time before cumming. Both of them moaned out in pleasure. Akihiko collapsed next to Misaki while holding his hand. Misaki's stomach was covered in his cum and his ass was overflowing with the cum of Akihiko.

"You know if Jehovah comes again to take you, I will actually kill him," Akihiko said as he turned to Misaki's side. The boy smiled, he knew how overprotective the man can be and to let you in on his little secret; he liked it.

"There's a really high chance," Misaki said as played with the black sheets of Akihiko's bed. His father seemed like a very crazy person and nothing like the person described in the Bible. For a few minutes, they laid on the bed like that, in the afterglow of sex and the happiness that will never last.

Akihiko then looked at the clock and realized that it was lunch time. He got up and dressed in a suit, while Misaki looked through his luggage and put on a green hoodie. When they were done dressing, they walked out and found their way to the dining room. The atmosphere seemed very lively and Lucifer was even there to join them. On the table were many foods that the ukes liked, and there were also goblets of blood for the semes to enjoy.

"Come sit down," Lucifer called out to Misaki and Akihiko as they took their seats and began to eat. Everything was great, as there was a little conversation and surprisingly, laughs. Lucifer looked at the table in front of him now, he was more than happy to have the angels here. They have changed his sons for the better and then the atmosphere in Hell has been just wonderful ever since they had arrived. There was always laughs in the hallways and Akihiko was always smiling.

In fact, thanks to Misaki, Lucifer and Akihiko's relationship has changed for the better and they were talking more. Akihiko has more smiles on his face and would make little conversations with Lucifer. Just the other day, Akihiko came into his room and helped him with the souls paperwork. It has never happened before and when Lucifer asked why, the man replied with 'Misaki wanted me to have a better relationship with my father'. Lucifer smiled, Misaki was an angel.

Everything was going fine in the dining room until the door was opened and a pain spread through Lucifer's chest. Nowaki got up and then rushed towards his father, when he took out the bullet that his father had been shot with, his hands immediately started to turn red. It was a human bullet coated and filled with holy water. Lucifer groaned out in pain and the last thing he saw before his vision going black were the feathery wings of an angel, being lifted off the ground and the screams of his sons.


	24. Samuel's Sin

Nowaki lunged forward as his father was stolen from his grasp. However, he was no match for Jehovah who was millions of year more advanced in both magic and power. Muttering a spell, Nowaki was pulled into the wall by an invisible force and Akihiko was hit down Jehovah's pet phoenix. Miyagi growled and then pulled the three angels away from the sight of Jehovah.

"3 weeks from now, at the first dawn we shall battle with the strongest soldiers we have," Jehovah spat as he glared at his sons. Before leaving, he glanced at Nowaki and then smirked. He reached out his hand and then Nowaki came flying towards him.

"Even though you are without your leader and your strongest warrior, I am sure you will manage….after all, you do have Samuel," Jehovah smirked as he signaled for his pet phoenix and Angelo to come with him. With that, the bright portal disappeared.

The remaining 5 stood there dumbfounded, only a few minutes ago they were smiling and laughing among themselves. Miyagi got up and then sighed, walking towards the wine cabinet, he slammed the door open and then grabbed the nearest bottle. Opening the cap, he gulped it down as if it was the most delicious and sweetest dew that he had ever tasted.

"Miyagi!" Akihiko hissed as he whacked the bottle out of his brother's hand. The oldest demon growled at him.

"Don't try to stop me! We are going to lose and Hell is going to be destroyed by that stupid angel! We might have had a chance with father and Nowaki, but they are gone! He has Nowaki, the half-breed! He can destroy ALL of us!" Miyagi yelled. Shinobu flinched. He had never seen Miyagi this angry before.

"We do have a chance, we have Samuel," Akihiko whispered. Miyagi glanced up, Samuel. Samuel was the first demon born from the first two fallen angels. He was pure evil once he grew of age and found out why Hell and Heaven were separated, he attempted to kill Lucifer. He believed that he would be able to lead Hell far better than the pathetic son of the half-breed can.

When Samuel's assassination attempt failed, he was captured and thrown into the deepest dungeons that existed in Hell. His power was not to be messed with, for he was almost the equal of in battle, even before the age of being able to understand words, he had already mastered the art of spells and swords.

Miyagi has only seen Samuel once, and from first glance, Miyagi could tell what type of person he was. Power and anger were oozing from the demon and his eyes shone an evil red in the dark dungeon. Lucifer thought about the decision for centuries and decided that maybe he should give Samuel a chance and make him Miyagi's teacher. Samuel, who was a cunning being he had known that Miyagi, the little pretty boy in front of him will soon be the next king had a plan.

He made friends with Miyagi and gained the boy's trust over the years, then when the time came when Miyagi had every ounce of his trust in Samuel, the demon attempted to poison him with a potion that he had worked with his blood and sweat. The potion was impossible to detect and you would only find out that you have been poisoned when the time comes for Death to take you.

However, his plan failed miserably. Lucifer had detected something was wrong when Samuel poured Miyagi's blood for him. Samuel was hardly a man of table manners and would never pour someone else's drink. Lucifer took the cup from Miyagi's hand when he was able to drain it down and held the cup in front of Samuel. The demon was confused, but then when Lucifer asked him to take a sip, he hissed and flew out of the castle.

It took exactly 550 years to find where the demon was hiding and when they did, he had already grown more powerful with the wild herbs and animals that existed outside of the castle and in the wild forest. When they locked him up he muttered, 'I shall have revenge.'

"It's our last chance, " Akihiko said. Miyagi dropped the bottle and then got up, he nodded for his brother was right. It was their only chance. Misaki, Shinobu, and Hiroki had seemed to get the story and walked behind the two demons when they were heading towards the dungeon in which the sacred demon was held.

When they arrived in front of a metal gate, two guards stopped them. They looked at Miyagi and Akihiko and then sighed.

"Young princes, we are sorry but we cannot let you in," they said as they bowed the lowest their heads can go. Miyagi narrowed his eyes and then grabbed one of the guard's by their uniform. He looked into their eyes and then smirked.

"My father is right now in Heaven as God has declared war on us, and since my father is gone...I am the King right now," Miyagi said. The soldier shivered and then nodded, he opened the gate and then locked it after they entered.

When they all walked into the chamber, the aura changed immediately and Misaki shivered. He knew this feeling that he was experiencing, it was the feeling of fear. Miyagi walked towards a tall set of silver bars and then a red pair of glowing eyes appeared in front of them.

"Shinobu, give me a little light," Miyagi said. Shinobu nodded and then rubbed his hands together, soon after a little batch of fire appeared in his hands and the room lighted up a little bit. Misaki smirked at his brother and Hiroki rolled his eyes. While the three were in Heaven, they discovered that they had more powers then healing and shit like that. Each angel, like demons had their own set of special powers.

For Hiroki, he was the one that possessed the power of water, while Shinobu possessed the power of fire and Misaki, earth and air. A growl rang through the room and then a figure appeared in front of them. The only thing that was separating the criminal and the five were the bars.

"Oh, Miyagi….look how big you have grown," the voice sneered. Misaki widened his eyes when he heard the voice. It wasn't like anything you would imagine for it was soft and soothing. Miyagi pursed his red lips and then held out his hand.

"Oh…..are you offering me? Well, isn't this fun, don't mind if I do then," Samuel smirked and then brought his mouth towards Miyagi's hand. Biting it, he sucked out the delicious liquid that he hadn't been able to taste for years. He was only given the rotting flesh of the body of humans, he was not given a single drop of fresh blood in centuries and it was the first time in years.

When he finally pulled away, Miyagi was a bit pale even for a demon. Samuel wiped the blood off his face and then smiled. "Well, you must have come or a reason….what is it that you want?"

"We are having a war...and we need you," Miyagi said with his face down. He would never have thought that he would be the one asking someone who once tried to kill him and his father for help. Samuel smirked and then glanced at the three angels.

"Sure….I'll help you. But what do I get in return?" he hummed as he looked at Hiroki. The man looked delicious. Miyagi noticed this and then covered the man, "We will see, if you actually help us win the war then we'll talk then." Samuel thought about this for a minute and then smirked. It sounded like a good deal.

"Okay then… but I really want to see your father~" he sang. Akihiko grabbed the man by the collar after he was let out of the cage. "Shut your fucking mouth and be grateful that we actually let you out of the shithole, it should be an honor fighting for your home." Samuel smiled and then his expression turned dark. He punched Akihiko in the face as if it was nothing and then kneeled down to the man.

"You are nothing to me, you stupid little boy. I have powers that are far greater than you can imagine, so you should be grateful that I am willing to do this," he hissed into the man's ear before walking outside. Misaki helped Akihiko up and then the 5 followed him to the battling room. The battling room might as well be the largest room in the castle, for it was absolutely humongous. When they arrived and Samuel turned around, his face was once again plastered with the smile.

"How long do we have until the war?" he asked as he sat down the chair.

"3 weeks," Hiroki answered, Samuel looked up and then began to laugh. When he stopped and realize that the man was serious, he widened his eyes.

"Oh dear lord…...this is gonna be Hell…..literally," he sighed as he rested his chin on his hand. He then looked at the three angels and then he smiled. "Aren't you guys the sons of Jehovah?" he asked. The three nodded and then Samuel's face lightened up.

"Well then….this could actually be good," he said as he got up and threw a spear at each of the 5 people standing in front of them.

* * *

Lucifer opened his eyes slowly as he realized the familiar setting he was in. He was back in Heaven, in the same bed he slept in hundreds of years ago. Next to him was Nowaki, who was sleeping as if he had been drugged.

"You're awake," Jehovah said as Lucifer's head snapped towards him. He narrowed his red eyes and then got up from the bed. The man was using his dirty tricks again, and if he had heard properly before he was knocked out completely. There was going to be war in 3 weeks. According to the rules of war, it was unfair because Lucifer was the leader of Hell and without him, there will be no one to train the soldiers.

"Let me go back, you said it yourself that there will be a war in 3 weeks," Lucifer said. Jehovah smiled and then closed the book he was reading. He got up and walked towards Lucifer, he stopped when he was standing right in front of the man.

"Yes…..as true as that is. I have told your sons that they can use Samuel," Jehovah said. Lucifer widened his eyes.

"No! That if far too dangerous and what if he tries to hurt one of my so-" before he was finished with his sentence, Jehovah cut in.

"But what choice do you have, right now in the palm of my hand is the half-breed who is crazy with power, the leader of Hell, and Angelo, what other choice do they have then to use Samuel, huh?" Jehovah smirked. Lucifer hissed and then stormed out of the room. Jehovah watched as the man walked out of the room. He still had the fiery temper like before.

Even if he tried, there was no way that he would be able to get back to Hell. Jehovah himself had banned the portal for 3 weeks and the portal would only be in use when the war is starting.

"This will be the start of a whole new era," Jehovah muttered to himself as he opened the window and looked out at the village of Heaven. All the male angels were busy talking about the war. If they wanted to join to join the war, then all they had to do was go to the throne room tomorrow at dawn. Everyone was smiling as they knew that Heaven was going to be the victors of the war.

Jehovah rubbed his eyes and then flew out of the window. He needed to make a trip to the council, to Michael. For Michael was the only angel that possessed the power of future and was able to sight any trouble. Jehovah knew well that this was against the rules of war, but the needed to win the war. If not, everything would end up in ruins and everything will truly be over.


	25. Pain Simulation

Samuel blew the whistle again as Miyagi hit the target. The man was learning far quicker than he expected, but not fast enough. A week had passed and then citizens of Hell were notified of the war. On the weekdays Samuel will train the angels along with Akihiko and Miyagi. Then on the weekends, he will train the citizens that had offered to help in the war.

If he wanted to train everyone to the level that was needed to be able to win the war then he will need at least 2 more months. Shinobu sighed as he washed his hands in the bowl of holy water again. He had been practicing his fire powers for the past 3 hours and his hands were starting to burn themselves.

Samuel had told him that it was fine and that it was common. For the demon, himself possessed the power of the 4 elements. The demon walked over to Misaki, who was trying to get a sword to stab a human sized doll with the power of the air. The boy was having trouble, and Samuel could tell that he was struggling.

"Misaki," Samuel called out, the boy jolted and then the sword that was half way in the air suddenly dropped, causing a loud noise. Everyone in the room paused from their training for a few seconds and then resumed.

"Y-yes?" Misaki shivered as Samuel smiled at the boy. Misaki was terribly afraid of Samuel and it seemed that the demon knew that. After all the sweat that was trickling down the boy's forehead was enough proof. Samuel put his hand on Misaki's shoulders, with Akihiko watching closely.

"Now, when using air force try to think of it like telekinesis, put your mind into it and try to move the object with your mind. There is nothing else in the room and your mind is only on the sword," Samuel whispered. Misaki nodded nervously and then focused on the sword.

Wiping out everything that wasn't the sword from his mind, Misaki gulped as he moved his hand up and the sword moved upwards. He smiled and then moved his hand left and right. His face brightened up as he realized that he had conquered the skill of air force.

"Nice~ you're actually learning pretty quickly," Samuel smiled. He then patted the boy on the head which caused Misaki to blush and Akihiko to glare at the demon. How dare he touch his lover so familiarly. Samuel stuck his tongue out at Akihiko and then walked over to Miyagi. The man was currently practicing the higher rank spells and his sword skills. He looked like he was getting the glimpse of it, but Samuel decided to have some fun, "Miyagi, you're messing up on the spell," Samuel whistled as he muttered out a counterspell to attack Miyagi's attacking spell.

"Stop," Miyagi hissed as he turned around and glared at the demon. He was still the same he was centuries ago when he was Miyagi's caretaker. He was still full of jokes and you could never tell whether he was serious or joking. He was so carefree yet at the same time so uptight. Miyagi really hated him, not because he tried to kill him, but because he was able to do everything without a second thought.

"Look at Shinobu, doesn't he look delicious?" Samuel said as he turned Miyagi to Shinobu's way.

"You wouldn't care," Miyagi said as he tugged himself out of the older demon's grip. Samuel smirked and then walked away from the man whose anger was practically vibrating off of him. He glanced at his watch and then smiled. It was tea time.

"Tea time! Everyone drop your weapons and come to the garden," Samuel said as he smiled happily, opening the wooden door to the outdoor garden. When they got to the garden, the table was set and there was tea poured.

Reiji was standing with an emotionless face. Since Lucifer had been kidnapped, his mood had been greatly affected. The only reason why he his still staying in Hell is because of Lucifer, his life duty was to serve his master and Lucifer was his master. Without him, his life is meaningless.

Everyone sat themselves down and then looked at each other, they rarely had tea for it was their father that usually drank tea. While they were looking at the food in front of them, pondering what to do Samuel was hogging down everything as if he hadn't eaten anything for centuries. Well, technically, he had been eating rotting flesh of thrown away bodies.

"This is great! You're baking skills have gotten better!" Samuel said as he stuffed a strawberry jam tart in his mouth. Gulping it down, he sipped his tea and then grabbed another pastry. It was a cream filled puff and it was dipped in chocolate sauce and then sprinkled with mint leaves.

Misaki picked up his tea cup and then slowly sipped the peppermint tea that he had requested. It was bitter due to the mint but the sugar and milk that was added helped bring out a good after taste. He then picked up a small sandwich made with ham, cheese, lettuce, and fresh tomatoes and then he bit into it.

The fresh lettuce made a crunching sound and Misaki chewed on the food. He swallowed it and then drank his tea. He set down the cup and then got another sandwich, Shinobu followed soon. Only a few minutes later, everyone was eating the food that was prepared by Reiji who was smiling slyly. There was not one person in Heaven, Hell or Earth that could resist the taste of his food.

"Are you enjoying the taste of the food, young masters?" he asked. Everyone nodded and then Reiji walked out of the garden after bowing.

Jehovah pulled the lever again as Nowaki screamed in pain. Lucifer could only watch as his son suffered. There was nothing that he could do about it, for Jehovah himself has told Lucifer that if he tried to help Nowaki in any way, he would harm the boy more. The procedure that Jehovah is running right is now was trying to get Nowaki to obey him to fight on the angel's side of the war by giving a simulation of the most painful things in his life. It would only stop when he agrees to Jehovah's orders.

"You are a disgusting creature, you are pathetic and useless for the only good thing you are good at is abusing your power for the things that you want," Lucifer hissed as Jehovah pulled the lever again. Nowaki cried as tears trickled down his face. He thought that were no painful things in his life but he was terribly wrong.

The simulation going on his head was now too painful for him to bear even though his mind knew that it was fake. It was the same scene that was being shown to him, but every time he saw it, the fear grew in him. The cold metal table that he was laying upon and then solemn atmosphere only made things worse. His mind was slowly going insane and he starting to believe that the scene that was playing non-stop was real.

"Please…..don't," Nowaki whimpered as the fake Hiroki in his mind called out his name as he was being stabbed by Nowaki himself. It appeared that Nowak's biggest fear was Hiroki. He was afraid that he would be absorbed by his power and one day lose control over his powers and kill Hiroki.

" _Nowaki, p-please s-stop," Hiroki whimpered as Nowaki stabbed the knife into his chest again. Dark red blood oozed out of the wound that had been pierced with the silver blade numerous times. The white feathers of his once beautiful wings were now covered in blood. Nowaki laughed out a loud laughter like a child's when they achieve something._

 _He took out the knife and then licked it, he loved the taste of the man's blood. It was delicious. Hiroki groaned as his heart was slowly cut out. Nowaki always said that one day Hiroki was going to be the death of him. Perhaps today is that day? Slowly, the darkness shadowed over Hiroki and his eyes close and his breathing ceased._

 _It was then Nowaki snapped back to his senses and realized the mess he had made out of his lover's body. His eyes widened in disgust as he started to see that the one who did all this work was him. The scene then went dark and everything started to replay again._

"No! I would never hurt Hiro-san like that!" Nowaki yelled as he watched. Jehovah smirked and then tapped on the off button. Nowaki felt the pain simulation slowly fade and being replaced with something much worse.

"Everything will be over if you just say you will fight for me. It is that easy," Jehovah cooed as Nowaki failed his arms around.

 _Hiroki slapped Nowaki on the face and then stormed out the door. Nowaki watched as his lover ran away from his grasp. No, this is fake this wasn't true. Hiroki had promised him that he loved him and would stay with him his entire life. Why is he lying?_

" _I never loved you. It was all fake," Hiroki sneered at the demon as he placed his lips on Angelo's who was smirking. Nowaki tried to take to Hiroki, but it was no use. The man had already said it, he didn't love him._

" _Hiro-san, please don't leave me! I'll do anything please!" Nowaki cried as he mourned at Hiroki's feet. Hiroki kicked Nowaki away from him and then whispered the cruel words that Nowaki never wanted to hear from the real Hiroki._

" _Why don't you leave me alone and go kill yourself?" Hiroki hissed._

Nowaki sobbed quietly, it was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Lucifer widened his eyes as Nowaki screamed the words that would ruin the world.

"I'll do it! I'll fight for you, just make it stop!" Nowaki cried. Jehovah smirked and then removed the metal glass over Nowaki's eyes and then patted the hybrid on the head.

"Good, now, we must remove your memory so that you will be nothing but a piece of flesh who only listens to my commands," Jehovah said as he placed the glass back on the red eyes of the angel who had been crying his eyes out.


	26. Black Blood

The portal glowed a spelling binding purple as it was being summoned. For the past three weeks, both sides had been training very hard and today was the day that would decide if Heaven was all power or if Hell was all power. Both sides were nervous and many of the demons and angels didn't want the war.

However, no one was more worried than Lucifer, the man was worried sick about his sons in Hell, but his son in Heaven was going through a huge crisis right now, due to Jehovah's barbaric training, he was become completely turned into a monster. He hasn't spoken a word to Lucifer ever since his memories were erased and Jehovah was the only person that he would talk to, or rather listen to. His eyes had lost their bright blue color and were replaced by a navy blue that was darker than the night sky.

His once jingly laughter hasn't been heard for a long time and his body was growing worse. Lucifer had watched Nowaki train for 3 days straight without food or rest. Jehovah suggested that this was 'a part of the training' and that there was nothing to worry about. Lucifer wanted to poison the stupid man, kick him, punch him, skin him and do all the terrible things that he could name. What Jehovah was doing to Nowaki right now was inhumane and a crime.

And that was not all, Jehovah had been harassing Lucifer ever since he stepped foot into Heaven. When Lucifer was sleeping, Jehovah would climb into his bed and wrap his arms around him as if they were lovers. Only a few days ago when Lucifer was trying to cook some chicken soup for Nowaki to possibly drink, Jehovah grabbed the demon by behind and that caused Lucifer to drop the entire pan of soup, making all his hard work go to waste.

And it wasn't like he hadn't been in contact with his sons at all, Lucifer had managed to find a way to send letters back to his sons without Jehovah knowing. Every night, Lucifer would summon the portal and then put a reverse spell on it, making it so that any object could go through, just not a demon or angel.

And on the other side, everything was going pretty well. Samuel's training strategies were working fairly well and even he could say that the demons were getting stronger. Misaki was able to use his powers to carry heavy objects and he was able to create a force should that protects anyone that is behind him. Shinobu was now able to burn objects and make fireballs that shot exactly to where he wanted them too. Said boy was very proud of himself and was grinning like an idiot the entire time that Samuel was complimenting him.

Misaki opened his eyes and closed them again to make sure that this wasn't all just one big nightmare. But it was real, too real. He was standing in the front row of the Hell army and in front of him was Nowaki, who was giving off a murderous aura. Misaki gulped. Samuel himself was fighting Jehovah while Lucifer will not be fighting at all. Everyone had agreed that Lucifer will be the general for both sides and order the war.

The rules of war were that no injured one should be hurt and the ones that put down their weapons and surrender will not be hurt. If either side disobeys the orders then that side will be given a penalty. Samuel had told Misaki that war was actually much like a game of sports. If the ball is in the field then you continue playing, if the ball is out then the game will be paused and then the other team will get the ball. It goes the same for war, the ball in war is the soldiers. If the soldiers stay in the battle everything will be fine, but if a soldier gets hurt then the other side will have an advantage.

Lucifer took out a scroll from on top of his night horse and cleared his throat.

"Today, April 18, 20XX marks the start of the great war that shall only be ended when one side has killed one of the other sides' officials. To those who do not know, officials are the ones in the front row and if one of them is killed then the war is over. This war shall only be taken place on the clouds and only the officials will be able to take take the battle into the orange high skies. On the count of three, I declare this war started," Lucifer said as he placed the scroll away and started the countdown.

"One," he counted as the soldiers on both sides put down the helmets on their heads.

"Two," he counted as the soldiers on both sides raised their swords.

"Three," he counted as both sides lunged forward and blood was scattered on the ground. It was a terrible sight to look at and Lucifer thought that all this was unnecessary. He may be the devil but he has some heart. The innocent people that are involved should not be and each side that wins should be ashamed of killing another. He watched as Hiroki, Shinobu, and Misaki all took on Nowaki, for Lucifer had told them about what had happened to the man.

Samuel had brought his wings up into the sky and Jehovah soon followed. Samuel smirked as he made the first move which was also the most important move in any battle. It would tick your opponent off and give you a major head start. Jehovah dodged it and then hissed, so this was how much Samuel had improved him his skills. Quickly muttering a spell, Samuel was thrown back on the ground and they continued to fight there.

"Virtutem patientiæ meæ, et qui benedixerit tibi sanguine diro occiderunt," Misaki chanted as Nowaki on the ground held down by Hiroki and Shinobu. He growled as he tried to reach for his sword but it was kicked away by Hiroki. The man tried not to look at his lover who was right now not in his correct state of mind.

"We should knock him out for now," Hiroki said as he watched Nowaki struggle in his grasp. It was painful for him to look at the one who used to hug him and shower him with loving kisses like this. Misaki took the man's idea and then put a sleeping spell on Nowaki. Immediately the light was knocked out of the man and he was asleep on the ground. They sighed and then decided to go and help the other demons. Akihiko and Miyagi were currently fighting the members of the royal council of Heaven.

Uriel and Raguel were fighting Akihiko while Michael and Gabriel are fighting Miyagi. Everything was bloody and soon, about ⅓ of the angels and demons were dead. However, none of the officials were dead yet. Lucifer was watching from the highest cliff of the battlefield and was getting worried. At this rate, someone would really die. He hoped that everyone would defend themselves well and soon get tired.

"Ugh!" Miyagi hissed as Michael's sword went through his shirt, barely slicing his rib cage. Shinobu lunged forward and knocked Michael out in the head. He was about to stab his sword into the angel for hurting his lover until he was stopped by Miyagi who had a stern look.

"There is no need for you to kill," Miyagi said as punched Gabriel who was trying to sneak up on him from the back. The angel fell to the ground with a thud with blood coming out of his nose. Akihiko walked over with Misaki who was panting. They had just finished with Uriel and Raguel and it seemed that everything was going well.

Samuel was still fighting with Jehovah, who was starting to get annoyed. Samuel never really used his sword to fight him, he used his sword to dodge every one of his attacks and every time Samuel dodged one of his attacks, a smirk was slapped onto his face. It was as if he was waiting for a moment to strike and while he was doing that, he was teasing the commander angel.

"You imbecile, all you can do is dodge my attacks," Jehovah hissed as Samuel smirked and flew higher up into the now darkening sky to avoid another attack.

"At least that proves that your sword skills are not good enough to kill me," Samuel shrugged as a flew towards Jehovah at light's speed and placed the sword at his neck. Jehovah narrowed his eyes and then elbowed Samuel into the stomach, causing the demon to choke and fall to the ground. Akihiko and Miyagi tried to go help him, but since they were both the commanders of the war, others were not allowed to interfere.

From the cliff, Lucifer watched everything. Every motion, every move, he was able to see everything. He was able to see….Nowaki? The blue-haired man had recovered from the spell and was now getting up from his sleep. He had his sword in his hands and he was walking towards Hiroki. Lucifer widened his eyes and then flew down.

However, he was not quick enough as Nowaki stabbed the sword into Hiroki's back, with black blood oozing out. Hiroki coughed for a few seconds, not knowing where the pain came from until he turned around and saw Nowaki with his hands on the sword handle, breathing heavily. Misaki gasped and then ran over to his brother.

Nowaki breathed in and out, trying to get some air into his lungs and then everything went white. When he opened his eyes again, he had regained his mind and when he saw what was in his hands, he realized that his worse nightmare has become true.

"THE WAR IS OVER, I REPEATED OVER!" Lucifer yelled into the battlefield and everyone stopped. Samuel widened his eyes and so did everyone else. They never thought that Hiroki would be the one to die.

"Hiro-san!" He gasped as he quickly withdrew the sword and he placed his hands over the wound. He muttered spells and spells as tears fell from his eyes and Hiroki's face becoming whiter and whiter.

"No...please don't leave me," Nowaki cried. Everything was like the simulation, everything. Why had he done this? Didn't he promise that he would never hurt the man? Jehovah flew down and then looked at his eldest son, this was his fault. Jehovah gulped, what had he done? He was supposed to be god and protect everyone, demon, angel, or human. Yet he created this war and now thousand of demons and angels are dead. One including his own son, his flesh, and blood.

"Move," Jehovah said as he made way through the crowd and kneeled in front of his son. Hiroki's face was trembling and his mouth was red with blood. Nowaki held the man's face in his hands and embraced him.

"Hiro-san, everything will be fine, please d-don't close your e-eyes," Nowaki said as he hugged Hiroki. Said man was feeling everything drift away. His eyesight was becoming black and his breath was slowly ceasing. Hiroki managed a small smile and then whispered something into Nowaki's ears.

"I-I love you, N-Nowa-," before Hiroki could finish, his breath was taken away and his breathing stopped. Nowaki felt the body in his hands grow cold and he stopped. Everything was over. Nowaki let the body go and he looked at it. He had done this, he used the sword and killed Hiroki. Nowaki scanned the battlefield and then spotted a sword, he reached for it and was about to stab himself when….


	27. Oak Shelves

Jehovah kicked the sword out of the man's hands and then picked up Hiroki. He glanced at the surprised creatures who were all looking at him.

"Everything was my fault….come to the palace," Jehovah said as he carried Hiroki and flew through the portal, everyone who was still alive followed him and they all had their heads down, everyone's mood had been changed and no one said a word. When they arrived in Heaven, the guards at the main gate were surprised to see the demons at the gate.

Jehovah glanced at the guards and then nodded, the gate was opened and Jehovah had all the injured soldiers go to the infirmary. Jehovah walked up the stairs of the royal castle and walked up the white marble stairs, everyone's footsteps echoing as they walked.

"Get the royal doctor and tell him to bring the peach pills," Jehovah said as he hurried off the maid who was shocked by Hiroki's body. The white shirt that Hiroki once wore was red and stained with blood. The man was rested on the white bed. Everyone was requested to leave when the doctor came and they all waited in the living room, where everyone was poured hot milk.

The warm drink did make some of them feel better, but not by a lot. Nowaki barely touched his cup and he was still sniffing. Jehovah looked at his sons and everyone in the room, they were all miserable because of him. He couldn't say anything due to the shame so he kept quiet. Lucifer noticed this and glanced away when he was caught staring at Jehovah.

"My Lord, please may we talk in private?" the doctor said as he came out from the room and everyone looked up. Nowaki was able to get up and followed Jehovah when he was stopped by Lucifer. Nowaki tried to pull away for whatever the doctor had to say to Jehovah, he had to say to him.

"My Lord, even a thousand peach pills will not save him now. He was stabbed by the cursed sword, nothing can cure him except for the breath of his loved one," the doctor said. Jehovah widened his eyes...that meant that Nowaki needed to turn into a human and give Hiroki half of his life energy.

"Is there really no other way?" Jehovah sighed as he rubbed his head. The doctor shook his head and then walked out of the castle through the living room. Nowaki came rushing up to Jehovah and then grabbed him by the collar.

"What do I need to do!? Tell me! I will do anything!" Nowaki yelled. Jehovah looked at Nowaki and then sighed, if he told the boy then he would surely want to do it for Nowaki was that type of person. Always sacrificing themselves for someone.

"Human, you need to become a human again and give Hiroki half of your life energy...but you will not be able to turn back into a demon and you live have to live the rest of your life as a human," Jehovah muttered, low enough for him to hear but he really didn't want Nowaki to hear it.

"I'll do it, come on!" Nowaki said as he shook Jehovah. The man sighed and then took Nowaki's hands off of his shoulders. The boy did not know the consequences of this task at all, did he?

"For all we know, the transformation actually only has a 25 percent chance of succeeding, you could die in the process if you are unsuccessful," Jehovah said as he walked to the living room. Everyone had heard as they were eavesdropping and they were all surprised at the things that were being said. They could hardly believe it, to have Nowaki become human.

"What if he dies in the process?" Misaki asked as he held his cup in his hand. Everyone could tell that his hands were trembling and the milk was sort of slipping everywhere with little droplets. Akihiko took the cup out of the boy's hands and then patted his back.

"It's okay, either way, I will be able to see Hiro-san again. If I die, then I will see him again just not in flesh and blood. If it works then I will be able to see him in flesh and blood," Nowaki said as he got up and dragged Jehovah along.

"Now, let's go!" Nowaki said as he walked out the front door. God got up and then followed the man out the door, Misaki took a sigh of confidence and then got up, followed Jehovah out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Akihiko asked as he caught the boy by the hand. Misaki turned around and then gave Akihiko a look that was full of uneasiness. He took a deep breath and then sighed.

"I want to become a human again," Misaki said. Akihiko widened his eyes why would the boy say that? As an angel, they could live forever and not die and they were both people that held important roles...so why? And that was what Akihiko asked exactly.

"Why?" Akihiko said as Shinobu walked out. He watched as his brother looked at him past Akihiko's shoulders. He walked next to his brother and then looked at Miyagi who was now equally as confused.

"Me and nii-chan have been talking about it for a while and we decided that life was better when we didn't have magical powers and demon boyfriends, I'm not saying that we have to break up for we can still visit you after we die," Shinobu said as he held his brother's hand and then grabbed it. Shinobu tugged Misaki along as they followed Nowaki and Jehovah who was wondering deep into the eastern places of Heaven.

Akihiko watched as Misaki walked away with Shinobu. He looked at his brother and then they both nodded, both of them knew what they were going to do.

"Are you going to come with me?" Akihiko asked as he looked at Miyagi, the man sighed and then nodded. If everyone was going to become human, then what better way to do it then to be together? Plus, Misaki was correct, they could always resume their roles in the demon and angel world after they die.

"What about Hiroki?" Miyagi said as he paused in his steps. Akihiko stopped in his tracks and then blinked. There was nothing to worry about for if Hiroki actually loved Nowaki then the man would become human without a problem.

"I'm sure that would not be a problem," Akihiko said as he turned around and then began to run. Then, Miyagi without a word began to run too.

When they caught up with the rest of the crew, Lucifer and Jehovah had been informed of the boy's decisions. Lucifer agreed and thought it was a great idea, however, Jehovah was against it.

"There is no guarantee that you guys will all pass the spell, what if one of you dies? The other will have to live in misery!" Jehovah said as he opened the door to the potion maker's cottage that was located all the way on the eastern edge of Heaven. The door creaked and a pair of yellow eyes were looking back at them.

"Oh, Jehovah-sama….. What may I help you with?" the voice said as the figure revealed itself. Misaki widened his eyes at the look of the man that was going to help him become human. The angel was actually a demon. Lucifer covered Misaki's mouth when he was about to ask why the man in front of him was a demon and yet he lived in Heaven.

"Potions is considered dark magic and only Jehovah and a few other higher order officials know about Christopher, keep quiet and do not ask any more questions," Lucifer said as he smiled at Christopher and who did not smile back but nodded.

"We need six potions so that we can have six angels and demons turn to humans," Lucifer said as he stepped on a foot that belonged to Jehovah. Then angel hissed at the demon but was shut up by Lucifer's glare.

"Are those six any chance your offsprings?" Christopher whispered as he started to gather the ingredients on the dark oak shelf that was made from real oak from the human world. Lucifer ignored at questions and then glanced at the brewing pot.

"How long till it will be finished?" Lucifer asked as he took out the bottle if peach pills that he had taken from Jehovah, the angel looked at the demon who stuck up the middle finger at him.

"This is your payment," Lucifer said.

"Thank you, it will be able ready in 1 week," Christopher said as took the bottle and smiled at it. There was something new that he could add to his collection now. He waved to the crew as they left and then sighed, he was going to be busy for the next week. Human reversal brews were very hard to make and one single wrong ingredient could mess the entire pot up.

"You took those peach pills from my pocket didn't you," Jehovah said as they closed the cottage door behind them. Lucifer shrugged his shoulders and ignored the man. He then ran up to Nowaki and hugged the man.

"Everything will be okay when you drink the potion, and when everyone else does you can all each give Hiroki ten years of your human life span and then he will easily have 50 years to live by," Lucifer said as he calculated the years in his head. Managing a weak and little smile, Nowaki nodded.

"My sentence is gone, right? I've proven that I am not evil anymore and I helped protect your sons and soldiers," Samuel said as he slapped Lucifer's back. The demon growled and then whipped around, grabbing the younger demon's face.

"We'll see about that, you tried to kill me and my son, twice may I remind you," Lucifer said through grit teeth. Samuel smiled and then rubbed his red cheeks as the demon king released his poor jaws. He was still as mean as ever and still put on a strong face.

When they got back to the mansion, dinner was ready and everyone took their seats. Nowaki stared at his plate of human foods. He glanced around at his brother and father and saw that they too, were looking around. Jehovah, who was sitting at the front of the long table was looking at the demons with an apologetic look.

"Sorry, but you guys will have to eat human and angel food, for now, I cannot have blood in Heaven unless it is the blood of the holy ones," Jehovah said as he picked up his wine glass and sipped it. Lucifer chuckled his tongue as he sipped the human whiskey. His throat was burning. He took another glass and then poured himself some red wine, that was his favorite drink.

Akihiko poured himself some coffee and then gave Misaki some orange juice. Nowaki watched as everyone was chatting among themselves. Misaki with Akihiko, Miyagi with Shinobu, and Lucifer with Samuel and Jehovah. He was sitting all alone at the end of the table, with no one to chat to. Misaki looked away from Akihiko and then his eyes fell on Nowaki, his smiling face frowned and then invited the angel to join their conversation, but Nowaki rejected it.

"I'm going for a walk around the mansion," Nowaki said as he took the napkin from his lap and placed it on his plate.

Everyone watched as he walked out of the room and shut the door. The mood then changed and there were no words for a few minutes. Samuel sighed and then broke the silence. He hated the had been in the prison for centuries and now that he was out, the quiet was the last thing he wanted.

"Oh come on! Let's talk and have fun! We all know that Hiroki will be saved so why be upset?" Samuel said as he rolled his eyes and popped a ripe purple grape into his mouth.

Everyone looked at him and then Lucifer sighed. He was right, Hiroki was going to be saved anyway, so why worry? He got up and then raised his wine glass. For a few seconds, he was the only one in the room that was standing up and then everyone got up and joined him for a toast one by one.

While they were doing that, Nowaki was walking along the sunshine filled hallways of Heaven. He opened the door to Hiroki's room and looked at the man on the bed. Pale faced and not breathing.

"Hiro-san, please be alright," Nowaki said as he brought one of Hiroki's cold hands to his mouth and kissed it. Even though he knew that it was a corpse in front of him, even though he knew that Hiroki wouldn't be able to hear him. He prayed and hoped that Hiroki would be alright.

 **Hi, guys! So I just have to say one thing and then I will be out of your face. For this story, you all know my update pattern by now. I update once every two days and when I update every 3 days then that just means I have a lot of homework. However, for this week, which is my winter break for my school, I will be updating again on Friday due to the fact that my father had planned a vacation for my family and he said that I wasn't allowed to bring my computer.**

 **So once again, the next update will be on Friday. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day! And if you may, please review, THANK YOUUUU!**


	28. Alive Again

Nowaki looked at the potion in front of him, what a weird color. It was blue, but then it wasn't. It was green, but then it wasn't. It changed color every so and then, and Nowaki wasn't sure if it was an edible potion. It smelled terrible, that was for sure. Misaki gulped it down without a second thought and then the glass dropped to the ground.

The glass bottle shattered and then everyone in the room turned their eyes towards Misaki. Slowly, his wings were grower smaller and smaller, until they were the egg that they were before. Akihiko gulped down his potion, everyone following after.

Nowaki watched as everyone drown the liquid and then looked at the glass in front of him. Bring it to his lips, he closed his eyes and then gulped it down. To his surprise, it didn't taste as bad as it smelled, it was a mixture of pineapple and melon.

Touching his wings from the back, Nowaki slowly felt them fade away. Soon, his wings were gone and in his hands was the little ball that contained his wings. Jehovah came into the room and then smiled at the now humans.

"You guys only have 5 hours before your human bodies must be transported back to Earth, when you return, you will all live for about 50 more years and then come back to Heaven and Hell. everything will be the exact same as you left it, Reiji has gone back to Earth the other day and bought the 2 apartments again. When you return, you will all resume your roles," Lucifer said as he appeared behind Jehovah.

Akihiko smirked at his father, it seemed everything was alright now. Jehovah had changed, and Lucifer was now back together with the man he loves. Reiji had talked to Lucifer and the man said that if Lucifer was happy, then he would be happy. Angelo had yet to say anything, he had told Nowaki that whoever Hiroki choses to be with, then he will go by that choice.

"Right now, you all should go to Hiroki's room and breath 10 years of life into him. Since there are five of you, he will also have 50 years to live," Jehovah explained as the boys ran up the stairs and into Hiroki's room. Nowaki was the first to breathe his breath into his lover.

"Say 'spiritus hoc dedi te' and then place your lips on his," Lucifer said. Nowaki nodded and then did as the man said, he grabbed Hiroki's cold face, mumbled the few words and then kissed the man. When he lifted his face up, Hiroki's skin had come back to the normal colors. Nowaki's face brightened up a bit before moving back.

Nowaki then stepped away, but then he realized something. If he had to kiss Hiroki to give him 10 years of his life, then doesn't that mean that the others had to kiss him as well? Nowaki watched as Miyagi stepped forward and then placed his lips on Hiroki's, Nowaki flinched lightly. It was disgusting to watch someone other than him kiss Hiroki, but if Hiroki was going to be saved by this, then he would have to endure it. All he had to do was kiss Hiroki long and hard after he is revived.

"Do I have to kiss Hiroki-nii? Can't I do it some other way?" Misaki asked as he felt Akihiko's burning gaze on his back. The man was clearly jealous, even if the man in front of him was his own brother. Misaki waited for an answer, but all Lucifer did was scoff and chuckle lightly. Akihiko glared at his father and then Lucifer stopped and coughed.

"There is no other way, it says in the book that this is the most effective way. As you can see before. Hiroki regain his skin color when Nowaki and Miyagi did it," Lucifer explained. Misaki gulped and then placed his lips in his brother's after a few words. He quickly pulled away and then returned to Akihiko's side. The man pulled Misaki close and then placed his lips on Misaki's. It was as if he was cleaning off the kiss that Misaki had given Hiroki. Misaki blushed and pulled away, as they were in a room full of people.

After everyone gave one kiss to Hiroki, everyone was asked to leave the room except for Nowaki. The man sat on the chair beside the white bed and then took the now warm hand in his. Hiroki was now breathing and his eyes were slowly twitching open. When he opened his eyes, Nowaki gasped in both surprise and happiness. It worked! Hiroki was alive!

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cried as he pulled the man closer and kissed Hiroki. After they parted, Hiroki sat there in a daze for a few seconds and then asked what happened. Nowaki then froze, what was he going to tell Hiroki? Surely, the man remembers being stabbed.

"Erm, well….," Nowaki began. His father had always told him that trust was everything in a relationship and that there should be no secrets, so Nowaki took a deep breath and then started o explain all the courses of events that had happened.

"Well, to begin I had stabbed you, then you sort of died," Nowaki began as Hiroki nodded. So the man did remember that part. "We then carried your body back to the castle and then found out that the only way for you to be alive again was if you were given the life of your loved ones. So Akihiko, Miyagi, Misaki, Shinobu and myself went to a potion maker in the east forest of Heaven and we got human potions," Nowaki continued.

"Wait, are you human right now? Am I human?" Hiroki asked. Nowaki nodded and then held Hiroki's hands in his before continuing.

"Only a few hours before we were turned into humans and we all breathed 10 years of life into you. So now you have 50 years to live as a human just like the rest of us. After we die in the human world, we will be transported back into the two realms and resume our jobs," Nowaki ended. Hiroki nodded and then stared at the white ceiling for a while.

After a few seconds of much-needed silence, Hiroki burst out laughing. Nowaki narrowed his eyes, there was nothing funny about losing your life to your lover and then being kissed by 5 other men, 2 of them including your brothers.

"Nowaki, let's go," Hiroki said as he got up from the bed. His legs were wobbly for a few seconds, but he was able to walk downstairs with the help of Nowaki. When everyone saw that the man was alright everyone got up and ran to hug him. Misaki was first, even though he felt a bit awkward after kissing Hiroki.

When Angelo, who was sitting on the couch saw Hiroki walking towards him, he gulped. He was never good with situations like this. He had no idea how to deal with breakups and such for Hiroki was the only partner he had ever had. Hiroki sat down next to Angelo, with Nowaki watching closely.

"I'll be fine even if you chose Nowaki," Angelo said as he looked at Hiroki, who turned away and then smiled.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Hiroki asked as Nowaki came up behind him and wrapped his long arms behind him. Angelo smiled and then looked at his watch.

"It's time for you guys to go to Earth, we'll come visit you every month," Jehovah said as he gave the 6 their luggage. They all said their goodbyes and then Lucifer opened the portal.

When they all hopped through, they were back home in their apartment. Misaki smiled and then flopped onto the sofa in which he missed so much.

"Home sweet home," he hummed as he buried his face into the pillow that was resting on the couch. The apartment was the same as before and it seemed that Reiji had made renovations to the apartment and somehow connect Akihiko, Nowaki, and Miyagi's apartment to their own.

On the coffee table was a note and under it was enough money to last them for years. That night, they all sat together and had a feast. It was to celebrate all they had been through and how they have come together. Since they were now human, everything they ate and drink now affected them so you can imagine how bad it was for Miyagi.

The man thought nothing and went all crazy when Misaki told him and Shinobu to go get drinks while he and Nowaki cooked the meal. When they got to the grocery store, Miyagi shook his head and then dragged Shinobu out and into a liquor shop. There they bought all sorts of wine and drinks.

When they returned, Misaki demanded to see the receipt and was surprised by how much the two, or rather, Miyagi had spent. The man has carelessly spent more than 150 dollars in wine alone. Miyagi laughed it off and then popped open the first bottle and drowned it.

"You're going to have a bad stomach the next morning and a terrible hangover," Misaki said as he popped a piece of kimchi into his mouth. Miyagi shrugged, he had already had 1 bottle of wine and 2 bottles of vodka. Akihiko and Nowaki covered their mouths to hide their smiles. Misaki had told them beforehand about drinking in the human world and they were the only ones that knew that as good as alcohol is, it will make you a wreck the next morning.

Everyone had a good time and by the time they went to sleep, it was already 2:00 PM in the morning. The sky outside was dark and everyone was tired, but Misaki still made them help with the dishes. When they went to sleep, Miyagi was the one that was sleeping the most peacefully. However, when they woke up the next morning, his head was pounding.

"What the fuck!" Miyagi yelled as he rubbed his head. Today he had to teach at the school and he was having his first hangover. His head was pounding and whatever anyone said was as if it was one thousand times louder than it was.

"I told you to not drink so much," Shinobu said as he gave Miyagi a glass of water. The man gulped it down and then groaned. Akihiko snickered lightly and Miyagi growled at him. The man didn't drink a single drop last night and now he was smiling like a little asshole.

Miyagi stood up and ran after Akihiko after the man copied Miyagi's movements and pretended to be Miyagi last night and pretended to be an idiot. Akihiko laughed as he ran up the stairs and locked the door to his room.

Misaki sighed as Nowaki laughed. Hiroki rolled his eyes, why was he stuck with such idiots as roommates? Shinobu ate his breakfast silently as he scrolled through the notes that his friend had sent him on his phone. Life was going to be a fun and annoying mess for the next 50 years.


	29. Family Dinner

Misaki handed Lucifer the cup of coffee and the demon accepted it with a silent thank you. It had been 2 years already and Misaki has graduated from university. Akihiko is doing better than ever with his erotic novels as the sales for them were skyrocketing. A lot of editors and companies were begging him to sign a contract with them, but Akihiko refused. That was because Misaki was his personal editor. And as much as Misaki hated reading over the sex scenes that Akihiko wrote, he had to deal with it.

Nowaki had been promoted to head chief of the children's section in the hospital just last month and Hiroki was now the head literary professor. The principal had recently retired and Miyagi had become the new headmaster. It was quite embarrassing, for he got drunk and acted like a fool at the celebration party. Shinobu was now a lawyer, and he was quite good at the job.

Everything was going well, and everyone was happy. Reiji, Jehovah, Lucifer, Angelo, and Samuel come to visit once each month and about 4 months ago, the six had moved to a new apartment. There was a lot more space and everyone had more of their personal space.

So far, everyone was happy and everything was going well…. But, the demons were having a hard time adapting to life as full humans. They now had no powers and was weaker than they were when they were demons. Just last month, Akihiko drank too much coffee and hadn't had sleep in 2 weeks, due to his new book and he had to be sent to the local hospital.

He even had the nerve to ask Misaki why he was in the hospital, sometimes Misaki just wanted to punch the man. How stupid could he get? Akihiko said sorry to Misaki and then they made up, but Misaki set a new rule saying that he needed to get at least 8 hours of sleep every night, but that rule could be ignored when Akihiko needed to meet his deadlines.

For Miyagi, his biggest problem was drinking. One sentence. He had **absolutely no control** over his drinking habits. When he was a demon, he would drink all his thoughts and worries away and wake up with a perfectly normal head. But now that he was a human, he would get headaches all the time and when Shinobu scolded him, it would just make his head hurt more.

It seemed that the only perfect couple was the egoist couple. They were perfectly fine and Nowaki had no problem adapting to the human life. He had one problem, though…..his healing powers. When he was a demon he had the power to heal anything at any time.

But now that he was a mere human he didn't have that power anymore. He would try to help the children in the hospital when they get hurt but the thing was every time he remembered that he was a human and that his powers were gone he would be sitting there looking weird to everyone around him due to the fact that he would be chanting weird spells out of nowhere.

"How are you?" Lucifer asked as he slapped Jehovah's hand away from his shoulder. The angel pouted the reason why was because even though Lucifer and him had gotten back to their old relationship... the thing that Jehovah wasn't pleased about was the fact that the man had gotten much colder. When in public, Lucifer would slap his hands away. Jehovah got the fact that he didn't want to be touched in public, but the man was like that during their private time too!

But that wasn't even what pissed him off the most. Jehovah hated the fact that Reiji got to help Lucifer dress every morning and prepare his meals and help him with his bath. That was basically like cheating!

He tried to get Lucifer to move back into Heaven with him, but the man refused even before he even finished his sentence. Jehovah remembered saying why and he was given an entire hour of speech. Lucifer had told him that Hell was now his home and that he should be grateful that he was even having a relationship with him.

" _Why? We can just simply combine the two realms!" Jehovah whined. Lucifer groaned, how was this stupid figure in front of him the father of everything that was in existence? He was an idiot!_

" _If we have sex right now, then will you shut up?" Lucifer hissed. Jehovah looked up from drawing pitiful circles in the ground and then grinned. Lucifer gulped as the man pushed him down._

" _Maybe, what else do I get?" Jehovah said as he pulled down Lucifer's pants. The demon didn't even say anything as his mind was blank right now, the man above him was teasing his cock in his hands and he was barely moving._

" _Can you just please put your dick inside already!" Lucifer yelled at the man. Jehovah burst it laughing and then obeyed._

Lucifer shivered as he remembered the memory. Jehovah seemed all innocent and all the angels in Heaven believed that he was a wonderful person, but he was stupid and anything but innocent. When they were together, he would make sex jokes out of everything and he was practically always horny.

"Everything has been running wonderfully, Usagi-san should be back in about 20 minutes. Would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Misaki asked Lucifer as he welcomed Miyagi and Shinobu home. The two had brought the ingredients needed for the dinner and had encountered Reiji on the way.

The servant wasn't aware of the new change of houses and he was lost when he went to the old house and was met with completely different couples. However, they were friendly and accepted Reiji's apology for ringing their door. When the man went outside, he was confused but then he saw Miyagi and Shinobu. He waved to them and then walked over to them. He explained his situation to them and then they just laughed.

They told him about their house change and then dragged him along for shopping. Reiji

"I'm home," Nowaki and Hiroki said as they walked through the door together. Hiroki was surprised when he saw that his father was here, he expected them to be here next week. After setting down his stuff, Nowaki said his greetings to the two sitting on the couch and then headed to the kitchen to help Misaki.

"Why are you two here so early? Weren't you supposed to be here next week?" Hiroki asked as he took out a tea packet and made himself tea. He sat down on the other sofa and then set his tea on the table. Lucifer once again kicked Jehovah under the table. The man was a freaking horn dog!

"You know, you're just like Akihiko," Hiroki said as he watched the two. Lucifer looked up and then raised an eyebrow. How was Jehovah like Akihiko?

"Akihiko is getting it on so much with Misaki that we made a rule. If they wanted to have sex then they would have to go to a hotel or when they have the house to themselves. Akihiko was a crazy sex addict, going as far as to using BDSM toys. Hiroki remembered when the man brought the box home and Misaki was curious like a cat.

When he found out what was inside, Misaki was running away like a mad man, but Akihiko wouldn't let the boy go or sleep for the entire night.

"Well, I can't help it. Your father is too attractive," Jehovah said as he smirked at the man's blushing face. Lucifer hissed as Jehovah kissed his face. He slapped the man and then stood up. Walking over to Hiroki, he sat down.

"Ew, can you at least keep your bedroom activities in the bedroom please," Shinobu said as he walked over to the crew on the couch. He needed to get away from Miyagi for a while, the man was a monster right now as the last time they had sex was 1 week ago, their schedules don't match up and it was difficult to find time to spent together.

"You're one to talk," Samuel said. He handed Lucifer one-half of a clementine as he plopped next to Jehovah. Shinobu glared at the man, making Samuel shiver. While they were acting like children, in the kitchen was where Misaki and Nowaki were cooking.

"What are we making?" Nowaki asked. Misaki smiled and then pulled out his cookbook. It was one of the ones that he had published. The title says "Family Cooking: Takahashi Style", Misaki flipped to a page and then showed it to Nowaki.

"Sushi with cold milk noodles?" Nowaki said as he raised an eyebrow, he had heard of it before but he had yet to try it. Misaki took out the ingredients and then got to work. Nowaki always thought that Misaki was amazing at cooking, he was able to make anything.

"Nowaki, slice the tuna and salmon please," Misaki said as he handed the man the sharp knife. Nowaki took it and then started to slice the sushi while Misaki was busying making the noodles. The rice was currently cooking, and when it was done Nowaki went over to season it.

He added some salt, some vinegar and then mixed it. He took it out and then started to make the sushi rolls. It seemed that everyone's favorite was the raw rolls. Misaki separated the noodles into different bowls and then took them to the table. He called everyone and then helped Nowaki with the sushi.

He got out some of his best cups and then poured the drinks. Everyone wanted alcohol so Misaki didn't even bother getting the juice. After everyone sat down, they said their blessings and then began to eat.

The next chapter will be the last. As always, I will have three story ideas for you guys to choose from. Anothert thing is that I will need you guys to point out my stronger points and weaker points in my writing. Thank you for reading, have a nice day, and please review.


	30. Among Ourselves

Samuel took a piece of sushi from Lucifer's plate hoping the man wouldn't notice. However, when the demon king looked at his plate and found one of them missing with the person next to him munching on something so happily, he knew that the culprit was Samuel. Lucifer then took a piece of Samuel's sushi when the demon wasn't looking.

Hiroki and Nowaki watched this montage happen again and again until Lucifer took every piece that Samuel had left, making the demon utterly confused as to where his food when. When he figured out that it was Lucifer it was already too late for the man had eaten everything.

"How could you!" Samuel said as he slumped back in his chair. Lucifer rolled his eyes and then took a piece from Jehovah's plate and then gave it to Samuel. The angel looked at him and then narrowed his eyes with a smirk.

"I do get an award for this right? Taking my food, maybe I should get a sweet piece of candy?" Jehovah whispered in Lucifer's ear as the man's face heated up. Akihiko and Miyagi both stuck their tongues out while Angelo excused himself to go to the bathroom. Reiji followed the angel without a word disappeared into the room.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the action but then they all figured out that maybe they were in some kind of relationship. Hiroki smiled, he knew that the angel would be able to move on. When Hiroki was with the angel centuries before, every moment they spent together didn't always feel quite right.

After dinner was finished, everyone just sort of scattered themselves around the living room. The new house was huge, and there was a large T.V. that they had yet to try out. While some of them were interested in trying out the new device, some of them were interested in trying out a game.

"Hah? You want to play 7 minutes in Heaven?" Hiroki asked just in time for Angelo and Reiji to come back. Akihiko nodded, he had found out the game when he was at a conference and he heard an American author talking about it. When he got more information on the game, he found out that it was actually a sex game.

The rules were simple, you get a bottle and then you spin it twice. The two people that it lands on will go into a closet together and they will be locked inside for 7 minutes. They will be able to do whatever they want inside, mostly sexual intercourse.

"That doesn't sound fun," Lucifer said, however, his partner thought that it was a wonderful idea. Jehovah had been pent up for the last couple of weeks and this was a perfect way of getting some.

"Okay then, let's play!" Miyagi said as he got out an empty water bottle. Misaki and Lucifer sighed, a bunch of perverts they were. Miyagi spun the bottle and then it landed on Hiroki. Nowaki crossed his fingers hoping that the bottle will land on him. However, it seems that luck wasn't on his side for the bottle landed on Lucifer. Both Jehovah and Nowaki chuckled lightly, they weren't going to do anything….were they? Stop the negative thoughts! Nowaki thought to himself. There was no way that they would do anything. They were both ukes and both of them knew how jealous their semes would get.

They walked into the closet and then the door closed. Everyone gathered around the door to see if there was any action going on in the closet. However, it seems that nothing was happening. Inside the closet, Hiroki and Lucifer were both just standing there.

"Should we play a prank on them?" Lucifer said as his smile turned into a smirk as a lightbulb went off in his head. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, but then he thought that it would be a good idea.

"Sounds wonderful, what should we do?" Hiroki said as he sat up straighter in the chair that he found in the closet. It was actually quite a large space. Lucifer pulled Hiroki close and then told him his plan. Hiroki sneered for a bit and then nodded.

Soon 5 minutes have passed and there were no sounds coming out from the closet, however about 5 seconds later, moans started to erupt from the closet. Both Nowaki and Lucifer's eyes widened. Nowaki took his fist and pounded on the door, while Jehovah was hissing.

"Is it just me, or are there actually moans coming out?" Samuel said as he scratches his ears. Akihiko sneered as he watched his brother and the angel growl.

"Open the door!" Nowaki and Jehovah both shouted. Miyagi stepped forward and then placed a hand on both their shoulders. A smirk grew on his face as he whispered the words that they both didn't want to hear.

"There are 2 minutes left," Miyagi said. Nowaki groaned as he slumped on the ground. Then, all of them heard something being spilled or squirted onto the ground inside the closet. Then, the door opened revealing the two men laughing. Nowaki growled and then pulled Hiroki aside to check for possible hickeys or marks as Jehovah wrapped his arms around Lucifer.

"You guys didn't actually do anything right?" Nowaki said as he watched the bottle spin and then landing on Akihiko. Everyone oohed at Misaki and then the boy blushed. Akihiko was smirking at the boy and when he looked at him, Akihiko made a dick sucking motion with his mouth.

"Of course, there's no way I'd actually do it with my son's boyfriend," Lucifer said. The bottle was spun again and it landed on Nowaki who was sitting next to Misaki. The demon winked at Akihiko and then blew on the bottle a little bit so that it spun to Misaki. Akihiko chuckled and then held up a thumbs up.

Misaki shot up and then demanded a rematch. Everyone shook their heads and then led the boy into the closet. Akihiko walked inside and then locked the door. Misaki gulped, it was always one of Akihiko's dreams to do it in the closet. Now that the chance was right in front of him, Akihiko was going to take it and use it.

"No!" Misaki hissed. Akihiko rolled his eyes and then pulled the boy close. Misaki tried to pull away but Akihiko groped his ass, making him moan in pleasure and surprise.

"OH, LOOK WHO'S GETTING SOME!" a voice hollered outside, earning a few laughs and chuckles. Samuel, who said that was roaring with laughter. Misaki hissed and then shouted out, "WHOEVER SAID THAT I WILL KIL-MMF!"

Akihiko took Misaki's lips and then put it on his. The boy pounded on the man's chest, but Akihiko did not stop as he only slipped his tongue in. Misaki gulped as he pulled away. There was no way that he was going to come in 7 minutes.

A heating 7 minutes later, Misaki walked out with a flustered face while Akihiko walked out smirking. Misaki sat down next to Shinobu who was laughing. Misaki was too embarrassed to even say anything.

"He made me cum in 3 minutes," Misaki whispered as he covered his face. Shinobu burst out laughing as Misaki groaned. Across from them, Nowaki and Akihiko high-fived, making Misaki glare at the man who pretended to not see.

"You know what, I think we should stop playing this game, it could kill someone, literally," Miyagi said as he threw out the bottle. Half of the people sitting sighed in relief and some groaned in annoyance.

"You know, it was kind of fun," Shinobu said. Everyone huddled around in another circle and then they all debated over what game to play. It seemed that there only three choices that they could choose from.

7 up is a game in which 3 players were chosen to be it, and then rest have to face down on a table of some sort. When they proceed to sit down, they will then make the thumbs up sign. The 3 players will then chose to put 1 finger down and then a person will say heads up. If the person who's finger have been put down guess correctly who put their finger down, then they will take the spot of that person.

Truth or Dare is a game in which a person will ask another person, truth or dare. If the person chooses truth, the asker will ask a question and then the person answering will have to give an honest answer. If the person chooses dare, the asker will dare the person being asked to do an outrageous task or unordinary task.

Marry, Kill, Fuck is a game in which the person asking will give the person answering three names. The person answering will then give their answer of who they want to kill, fuck and marry.

"I wanna play Truth or Dare!" Samuel said as his hand shot up. Misaki and Shinobu both agreed. Hiroki, however, wanted to play 7 up. It sounded like an innocent game that no one can make a sexual reference to.

"Actually, Marry, Kill or Fuck sounds like an interesting game," Lucifer admitted. Everyone was arguing until Akihiko cleared his throat and then took a poll.

"It looks like the results are tied," Akihiko said as he looked at the list. He then decided that one person from each group will be a representative and they will use rock, paper, scissors to decide. The truth or dare squad chose Misaki and the kill, marry, fuck squad chose Lucifer. The two stepped up and then they continued with the game. For the first round, it was a tie as both sides chose rock. The second from both sides chose paper. Then for the final round….Misaki chose rock and Lucifer chose scissors.

"Yes!" Misaki screamed. For a few minutes, the other team demanded a rematch until they all calmed down and decided to play the game Truth or Dare. Hiroki and Nowaki were the first to go and Nowaki was the asker.

"Truth or Dare?" Nowaki asked in a teasing tone. Hiroki raised an eyebrow, he knew that everyone wanted him to choose dare, but that was too dangerous.

"Truth," Hiroki said. Nowaki grinned and then his face turned serious, everyone was curious about his answer. Hiroki gulped and then face-palmed.

"You were not my first, you were actually my fifth," Hiroki whispered. Nowaki gasped and so did everyone around him. Misaki and Shinobu both sighed.

"Nii-chan was extremely popular in high school, he would get a new girlfriend every week, but it was in his first year of college that he found out that he was gay. And even when that happened everyone still loved him," Shinobu and Misaki explained. Hiroki blushed up and then he faced Nowaki. The demon was quite upset.

"They were mostly one night stands!" Hiroki said as he hugged Nowaki. "You're the only one I truly loved," Hiroki whispered into Nowaki's ear so that he was the only one that can hear. The man smiled and then hugged Hiroki back. The past is in the past, they are living the present now.

"Okay, okay, moving on!" Akihiko announced. He looked around the room and then faced Miyagi. The mans face turned dark and then he shook his head. Akihiko laughed for a few seconds to himself quietly and then cleared his throat.

"Miyagi, truth or dare?" Akihiko smiled. Miyagi narrowed his eyes, this evil asshole. If he chose truth, then Akihiko would definitely bring up that incident. If he chose dare then the man will make him do something embarrassing.

"Dare," Miyagi said through gritted teeth. Akihiko clapped his heads and then smiled gleefully. He pointed his hands to the bathroom and then he led Miyagi to the toilet bowl.

"Drink a cup of toilet water," he dared. Miyagi growled and then changed his answer. This was exactly what Akihiko wanted.

"When was the last time you wet your bed?" Akihiko asked. Miyagi rolled his eyes and then groaned, he didn't want, to tell the truth, but he had too.

"Last week," Miyagi admit. Everyone widened their eyes. But, it seems that Akihiko wasn't done yet. "And why was your reason for wetting your bed?"

"Goddamn it! I had a wet dream about Shinobu okay? Fuck you!" he hissed. Everyone burst out in laughter and then everyone wiped away their tears. "You had a wet dream about a fake me when you have the real thing?" Shinobu asked surprised.

"Well, that was fun but it's getting late, we should all go to sleep," Samuel said as he glanced at the clock. Everyone agreed and then they all headed upstairs. There was a special room upstairs that had a room that was the size of a dance studio. They didn't have anything in it and then the reason was that the room as especially used for futons when the angels and demons stay overnight.

Everyone laid down their futons and then went to sleep. When they went to sleep, they all thought the same thing. 'Life really is wonderful.'

 **Hello everyone, that brings us to the end of our story 'Among Ourselves'. I hope that all of you loved this story. I originally had a scarier ending to the story but then I thought why not give the readers a sweet ending? So after you read this note you will find 3 story ideas. I hope that you will all review and tell me which story idea you want.**

 **Story 1: He was a slave. He was his master. He had nothing. He had everything. However, they had one thing in common. They were both trapped in their heads and the only person who could save them was themselves.**

 **Story 2: Misaki woke up to a surprise one day. It seemed that everyone in the world who were ukes or the bottom in bed had suddenly grown ears and tails! Everyone then got a notice on their phones saying that this syndrome was called 'Nekophobia'. When the news was turned on, it was revealed that the reason why this had happened was….?**

 **Story 3: A combination of stories that you guys can request. Each will be about 5 chapters long or can just be simply one-shots. If you guys want, then I will just write a continuation of As Friends, my first ever story.**


End file.
